Eight Is ENOUGH
by DaBillmann
Summary: Four people in a group marriage plus five beautiful teenage daughters equals nine people who think their lives are complete. Then, along come three girls who need them desperately, and maybe, in some way, they need these three girls too. A story about twelve people coming together as a family and about eleven of them helping one of thier number to cope with something horrible
1. Chapter 1

Eight Is ENOUGH

By DaBillmann

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Glee, Tru Calling, Bring it on or Eight Is Enough. All characters titles, places etc from those fandoms are the property of their various creators. I make no money off of this. Bill Gordon and any other OC's are my own creation.

A/N:

Mostly a Buffy/Glee crossover, but I am also using the characters of Tru Davies from Tru Calling and Missy Pantone from Bring It On as Faith from BTVS's twin sisters. So , guess this is technically a multi fandom crossover. I am also using an OC as one of the main characters. I am not a professional writer by any means, I I just tend to be able to write better using this character. Some may consider this character a Mary Sue, and if you don't like that sort of thing, go ahead and don't read it. If I post other stories he may make other appearances. Reviews welcome but please, try not to be TOO mean. This is my first published story. NOT proof read by anybody, and my typing can be ATROCIOUS, so, my apologies ahead of time for any creative typing.

A/N2:

This story deals with an adult poly relationship, a group marriage consisting of one man and three women. Not just about a man with three wives, the girls are also in love with and married to each other. Story is rated M for language, sexual sitiations, including F/f and group, consensual and non conscensual spanking of adults, non concensual spanking of minors and references to child abuse. If any of these thgins offend you, please, don't read it.

A/N3:

I've read a lot of Glee stories with interesting twists on the family dynamic. Quinn and Rachel as Santana and Brittany's daughters, Puck, Santana and Rachel as siblings, etc. For some reason, I wanted the kids to be from outside Glee, and what better to use than Buffy? Well ,there's probably something out there, but this works for me.

A/N4:

I would like to acknowledge Loves Sock Monkeys. Their Faberritana stories really helped me get an idea how a poly/DD relationship might work. Their story "Love and Forgiveness" in particular helped inspire part of this story. Thanks LSM. You're the best.

Chapter One

In the big house on Revello Drive in Sunnydale California, chaos reigned supreme.

Ok, so most people would call it chaos. Bill Gordon called it, life. As he walked down the stairs, last in the shower again, he listened to the melodious sounds that had caused he and Santana to nickname their house The Hellmouth.

"Don't be so nervous, Buffy! We'll be fine."

"But it's the FIRST game tonight,Darla! What if I mess up?"

"Then everybody will laugh and you'll have to move to Alaska, Buff."

"Kennedy, stop tormenting your sister. She's nervous enough!."

"Sorry Buffy. Mama! Where are my cleats? I have practice today!"

"Good luck in court today, Mom."

"Thank you Darla, honey"

"Really Mami! I'm sixteen! No car dates is ridiculous! You're as bad as Daddy! Why not just put me in a convent?"

"Oh yeah, I need my permission slip signed for my field trip next Wednsday! Can I have some more juice?"

"Cordelia Judith! Do we REALLY need to have another talk about your

smart mouth?"

"N-no Ma'am!"

"They're in your back pack like they always are ,Kenny. Your slip is signed and in your backpack, Buffy. And yes you may. Tara, do you need anything else, Baby?"

"Tara please answer your Mama verbally."

"No thank you Mama."

Bill stood in the doorway and smiled at his beautiful and totally unconventional family. It was crazy, living in a house with eight females, but he loved them all dearly.

Bill Gordon had known Santana Lopez since they were in kindergarten. They became fast friends but drifted apart in middle school, then became friends again when they wound up in their high schools Glee club with Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray .The worst kept secret at William Mackinley high school in lima Ohio had been that Brittnay and Santana were lovers, and the second worst kept was that they were best friends with benefits with Bill. What was a WELL kept secret was the fact that the three had entered into a poly relationship with Quinn as well. Nobody knew that when they all wound up going to college in New York that they had plans to live together there.

They kept their secret until the girls started getting pregnant within a few months of each other. Everybody was shocked, but they decided to have the babies and raise them together. Bill and Quinn had bothbeen disowned by their families, so they sat down with Santana and Brittany's parents to explain the situation. All accepted it, and that the four were going to be together, though Santana's father was not exactly gracious about it. He felt Bill was building his own little "harem". Their friends from Glee club were almost universally accepting, and the foursome had a small group marriage ceremony. Though the marriage was not legal, the girls all changed their sur names to Gordon and moved to Sunnydale California, and transferred to UofC Sunnydale campus, as group marriages were generally more accepted in California than in other places.

The following July, Quinn gave birth to Cordelia . Two months later, Santana gave birth to Kennedy, three months later, Tara was born to Brittany. They thought they were done, but 13 months later Brittany gave birth to fraternal twin girls, Darla and Buffy. Five girls! Sometiems it boggled Bills mind.

Bill's parents died in a car accident while they were all in college, and though they had disowned Bill, had never changed their will, so Bill inherited everything. As the Gordon's had been wealthy, the family now found that they never had to worry about money, though Bill Santana and Quinn insisted on graduating college and going to work. Bill and Santana with teachign degrees, Quinn with a law degree. Bill and Santana got jobs at Sunnydale high teaching History and English, respectively, Bill also coaching the schools glee club, and Santana coaching the cheerleading team. Quinn went to work for a law firm and specialized in family law. When the girls got older, Bill bought a studio for Brittany and they where she taught dance lessons.

The four were a wonderful parenting team, with Bill and Quinn being the main disciplinarians, Brittany being the nurturing mothering one, and Santana being the fun one, though she could get strict and was probably the scariest when she did. Unlike many teenagers, the girls had definate rules to follow, and definate consequences when those rules were broken. None of the girls were strangers to a sore bottom and an early bedtime. Bill ran the show. They were all four partners, but if there was a dispute, he got the deciding vote. The wives all had behavior "flaws" they wanted to correct, so, Bill set down a set of rules to be followed, and the adults, like the kids, were no strangers to the consequences of breaking them.

With three mothers, it was quickly realized that it could get confusing as to which Mom one of the girls was referring to, so, each used a different variation of "mother". Santana's was easiest, they used the hispanic "Mami". Brittany was "Mama", and Quinn, simply "Mom" sometimes drawn out to "Mommy" when the girls were feeling particularly vulnerable . The girls all called Bill "Daddy".

.Oh, and they also had a three year old golden retriever named Harper.

"Good morning my beautiful ladies," called Bill, happily. As always, Santana and Quinn were sitting at the table with the girls, while Britt puttered around, her own breakfast basically untouched. Bill walked around the table, greeting each of his daughters with a kiss on top of their heads.

"Good morning Daddy," said 16 year old Cordelia. Cordelia was the tallest of the girls as well as the oldest at 5'7". She was a brunette with brown eyes. All the girls were beautiful, but Cordy was stunning. She was the most like Quinn, with a touch of Santana. She could be snarky, and had a tendancy to speak her mind, posessing virtually no internal filter. A junior at Sunnydale High, she was also the youngest head cheerleader the school had had in recent years. Cordelia was the HBIC.

.

Kennedy, also 16 and also a junior, tried to mumble "Morning Daddy" around a mouthful of cereal, then looked sheepishly at Quinn as the latter gave her the famous Fabray Eyebrow. Kennedy shared Santana's latina looks, jet black hair, and dark, almost black eyes. She was the tiniest of the girls, barely 5'2". She was a jock , playing soccer and field hockey. Like Cordy, she tended tobe blunt and speak her mind, but, she cared almost nothing for fashion or makeup, preferring a t-shirt and jeans to the short skirts and blouses Cordy preferred. Kennedy was the Tomboy.

15 year old Tara reached out and hugged Bill when he came to her, quietly saying "Morning Daddy".She was a pretty girl, with long straight blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had her Mama B's sweet loving nature, but was quiet and painfully shy, seldom speaking. Much of the time her parents had to coax or cajole her to speak. She was coming out of her shell a little had a lovely singing voice and, at Buffy's prodding, HAD joined the glee club. Though only three months younger then Kennedy, Tara was a sophmore, because of where her birthday fell. All of the other girls would talk to Tara about their problems. Tara was the Listener.

Fraternal twins, Darla and Buffy both had their Mama's blonde hair and their Daddy's green eyes. Both were petite, between Kennedy and Tara height wise. They were 14 and freshmen Both were very sweet, outgoing and gregarious "Good morning Daddy," they both sing songed.

Darla was perhaps the most girly girl of the bunch. She really didn't understand Kennedy's obsession with chasing other girls around a soccer or hockey field, getting all dirty and sweaty. Like Cordy, she was on the cheerleading team, and was probably the most boy crazy of the girls. Darla was the Princess.

Buffy was in some ways the California blonde. She came across as kind of quirky and a little ditzy. . She was on the cheer team with Darla and Cordy, and in Glee club with Tara . Buffy was the hardest of the girls to label, basically, just being Buffy.

Having greeted each of his daughters, Bill went up to Brittany and gave her a deep kiss that made her moan. He turned her away from what she was doing and pointed her at the table, giving her bottom a smack to get her moving. She "eep"ed and obeyed. He then went over and greeted Quinn, then Santana with an equally deep kiss. Both moaned like Brittany had and Santana sassily murmured "Good morning Daddy." The adults antics were greeted with a chorus of "Geeze you guys!" and "Ew, gross," by their daughters, all of whom were grossed out by their parents "acting like teenagers" Even Tara rolled her eyes, but she gave Bill a grin that said she was just playing along. Bill surreptitiously winked at her then sat down between Buffy and Kennedy

"Daddy, Mami, we were all wondering," said Cordelia aftar a moment. As the oldest, she often played "spokesperson" for the girls. "Didy either of you have a chance to talk to Mr. Lehane?"

Bill sighed. The Lehane girls had often been a topic of conversation over the last year. Martin and Doris Lehane had moved from Boston to Sunnydale two years ago. They had three daughters, identical triplets, Faith, Tru, and Missy. Last year, Missy had joined the cheerleading team and Tru had joined Kennedy's soccer team. Niether Bill or Santana knew much about Faith, except that she was a good student, and a bit of a discipline problem Unfortunately, Doris was diagnosed with cancer, and had started fading quickly. Martin claimed he needed all three of his girls help taking care of her and the house, so, both girls had to quit. Doris had died in May, and Cordelia and Kennedy both hoped the girls would be allowed to rejoin, but when asked, they simply said "I can't". Bill and Santana had both tried to get ahold of Martin, hoping they could talk him into letting the girls rejoin. Bill had even heard Faith sing once and thought she'd be good for the glee club. Both he and Santana agreed, these poor girls needed an extra curricular activity.

"I'm afraid not, mija," said Santana, absently playing with Tara's hair. "I called and left a couple of messages but he never got back to me. To be honest, I've only ever met the man at his wifes funeral."

"You're not missing much,' said Bill taking a long swig of his diet pepsi. He was just as caffiene addicted as Santana and Quinn, but could not drink coffee or tea. Something about both upset his stomach badly. Brittany was NOT a fan of soda, but, she made a concession for Bill. "I spoke to him once when Faith was acting up in my class. I REALLY did not like the man. He seemed like an overly controlling creep to me."

"Mom," piped up Darla. "Can't you do anything?" Bill smiled. The girls all seemed to think Quinn being a lawyer coudl fix most problems.

"I have no idea what, Babygirl," said Quinn apologetically. "I'm afraid there is no way you can make someone let their child join an extra curricular activity, no matter how badly you think the child needs it."

"M-maybe if Mami or Daddy talks to him, Mr Lehane will see reason," said Tara quietly.

"I really doubt it, T-bear," said Bill. "The man has shit for brains. And I could swear I saw it leaking out his ears last time I spoke to him." Bill smirked at his ladies' reactions. Santana and Kennedy laughed. Quinn glared at him. Brittany rolled her eyes and said "Language!". Tara blushed. Buffy and Cordy both just shook their heads. Darla's reaction took the cake.

"Daddy!" she whined, wrinkling her nose. "That's repulsive! We ARE eating here!"

Bill laughed. "I'm sorry Princess," he said, not seeming at all sorry. "Still love your old Daddy, even if he DOES say repulsive things?"

Darla gave him a sassy grin and quppied "I'm thinking about it!" Everybody laughed at their antics. He had super close relationships with all his girls, but he and Darla just loved to tease each other.

Santana suddenly looked at the time and stood up, picking up her plate, silverware and coffee cup. "Shit" she said. Britt gave her a Look as Quinn smacked her on the butt and both warned "Launguage!". "Ouch. Ok ok, SHOOT! Cordy, Darla, Buffy, we need to get going. We have early practice this morning for the game tonight." All three stood up and started clearing their plates. Buffy looked at Quinn imploringly.

"I know you have court today," she said softly. "But, will you make it to the game today?"

Quinn smiled at Buffy lovingly. Their youngest (Darla was three minutes older) was the most vivacious and outgoing of the girls, but, after Tara, she was also the most vulnerable. Quinn got up and hugged her tightly, reaching out and gripping a smiling Darla's hand. "Oh, Baby," she said. "I may not be able to make every game. And I may be a LITTLE late tonight, but, like I told your sisters, I will ALWAYS make your first game."

Buffy hugged her back and whispered in her ear "Thank you, Mommy."

"Ok you two," Bill said to Tara and Kennedy as he too stood and cleared his spot. "We better get moving too. T-Bear, we have an early morning glee club practice so I can get in some extra work with some of the weaker dancers."

"Ok, Daddy," said Tara smiling as she stood and cleared her own spot. Tara was not one of the dancers who needed help, but, she usually went to most glee club practices with Bill. Buffy didn't need to go. She was one of their best dancers. Tara was one of their best singers.

"I can't believe I have to go in early too when I am the only one who doesn't have an early practice," groused Kennedy clearing her own spot. "It's SO unfair!"

"Well, one day you'll be a parent too then YOU can be unfair," said Quinn, chuckling at the glare Kennedy gave her as the girls all left the room to brush their teeth and grab their stuff. Once they were alone she looked at her spouses and shook her head. "I did NOT just say that! God, I am turning into Judy!" They all laughed as Brittany wrapped her arms aroudn Quinn and hugged her.

"It could be worse," said Bill. "The other day, I caught myself telling Cordy "LIFE isn't fair, Ladybug." I'm surprised she's speaking to me!" All three girls groaned at that as the four adults lined up in the living room. A few minutes later, a stampeding herd of teenaged girls came down the stairs, heading out the door and giving each of their parents a hug, kiss and "I love you" before running out and hopping into Bill's and Santana's cars. Though the girls rode with their parents every morning, they said their goodbyes at home so as not to embarass the girls in front of their friends.

"Have fun and learn something cool," called Brittany as she did every morning.

"And behave," added Quinn.

Once the girls were in the car, Bill stepped up to Quinn and Santana to Brittany and exchanged heated kisses, then changed places.

"I'd tell you two to behave, but it would be pointless," growled Quinn sexily, making Brittany giggle.

"True dat," she said.

Bill and Santana exchanged a mock angry look and each smacked one of the blondes on the backside. "There's likely to be more of that after the game tonight," warned Santana.

"Promises promises," purred Quinn, exchanging a conspiritorial look with Britt. The girls were all going to be out tonight, Cordelia at a party after the game, then spending the night at her friend Harmony's, Darla and Buffy at a slumber party for the freshman cheerleaders whose parents were not allowing them to attend the party, and Kennedy and Tara spending the night with friends. The four adults were looking forward to some alone time.

Suddenly, the horn honked loudly making all four jump.

"Kennedy," growled Santana. "If that girl honks ONE more time there are going to be three sore bottoms around here instead of two tonight!"

"Make that four," said Bill, turning Santana to the car and smacking her butt. "You're all three getting spanked tonight!"

All three girls moaned in arousal, then all four exchanged "I love you"'s as Bill and Santana left.

Quinn and Brittany stood there with their arms around each other and waved as the two cars pulled out of the driveway.

"They are all totally nuts," said Quinn with an affectionate smile. "And the two big ones are worse individually than the five little ones put together!"

Brittany nodded in agreement and kissed the shorter blonde. "They're lucky they have us to be the adults." Quinn laughed and scampered up the stairs to finish getting ready for work. Brittany closed the front door and went to finish cleaning the kitchen, with no doubt in her mind that she was the luckiest woman alive and that her life could not possibly be any fuller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Faith Lehane walked into a much quieter and emptier kitchen. Her two sisters, Tru and Melissa (Missy) were already sitting having a breakfast of dry toast, dry ceral and water. Faith sighed as she sat down. "Morning," she grumbled.

The three girls were 15 year old identical triplets, and were all beautiful, with deep, soulful brown eyes and long, lustrous chocolate brown hair.

"Morning Faith," said Tru smiling. "Sorry there isn't more for breakfast. We are almost out of food. Have you heard from Daddy?" All three girls were lithe and athletic, but Tru was the jock, playing softball and soccer and had joined the soccer team after moving here, but, Daddy made her quit when Ma got sick, and now, well, he wasn't there to sign the permission slip for her to try out this year. He'd had trouble finding work in Sunnydale and was working and staying in a nearby town. Since Ma had died, Tru had taken over the cooking and most of the cleaning, though both her sisters helped with the cleaning. All three girls were tough, you had to be in their family, but Tru had always been the sweetest, the friendliest. She was the girl who wanted to help everybody, the one who brought home injured animals to try to nurse back to health when she was little. She wanted to be a doctor, even though she knew she'd have to get a lot of scolarships and loans. Everybody loved Tru, but, she had become quieter and more withdrawn since Ma had died. Tru was the dreamer.

Missy was a lot like Tru, sweet, and outgoing, but in a tough, street cred sort of way. She'd been a cheerleader last year , but had the same problem Tru did. She was the most fashion conscious of the three, but in a relaxed way."No, he hasn't answered my calls," she said. "And we're running out of money. The utilities are way behind. The only thing up to date is our phones, because, I think Daddy IS paying that, since we're all on the same plan." Missy was a straight A student, and had taken over the finances when Ma had died. She worried a lot about Tru and her newer more withdrawn attitude. Missy was the thinker.

"Asshole is probably drinking it away," grumbled Faith as she finished her breakfast. She had a lot of anger at her father. Both for the way he treated them, and for abandoning them after Ma had died. He'd stuck around until August, but, left for the job, promising to send money from his check each week. It hadn't been much, just enough for food, and now, he'd stopped sending it.

Faith was the toughest of the three. She was the oldest, two minutes older than Tru, who was five minutes older than Missy, and she loved and was fiercly protective of her sisters. Daddy could get mean when he drank, and he drank a lot more since Ma died. Many times she had diverted his attention when he was drunk, so she bore the brunt of his anger instead of her sisters. Faith hadn't had any extracurricular activities, but she had a beautiful singing voice and was a wonderful dancer. She could be reckless, often just jumping in feet first. As Missy put it, she would shoot first, shoot again, shoot once more, than consider answering questions. "I'll try to find a job after school today,"she said. Faith was the doer.

Missy sighed. Faith barely did enough school work to keep teachers from constantly trying to call Daddy as it was. She was worried about what they'd do if Faith got a job. She looked at the time. "We'd better get to school," she said.

"Leave everything," said Tru. "I'll clean it up when I get home. Don't bother waiting for me, I'm going to get a few groceries on the way home."

"Missy will go with you," said Faith. "I'll be job hunting.

"Faith," whined Tru. "I'm not a little girl!" She had seldom been alone for the last several months. Either Faith or Missy walked her to class, and most nights, thanks to the nightmares, she slept with one or the other of them. Tru had a secret, one both of her sisters knew, and was a very traumatized girl.

Faith gave her a Look. "This isn't open for debate, Tru-Girl," she said.

Tru looked at the floor and nodded.

Missy hooked her arm through Tru's and kissed her cheek. "Besides," she said. "I love the time I get to spend with you. Look out Sunnydale high," she said with false cheerfulness. "The Lehane Bitches are on their way!"

Faith chuckeld as she locked up behind them. She hated their life. Truth be told, she had come to hate Daddy for the things he did. She knew there had to be more to life for her and her sisters, but how to find it? That was the mystery.

-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on, Mami!" whined Buffy as they pulled into the teachers parking lot at Sunnydale high. "It's not fair that Darla and I don't get to go to the party. The whole team is going!" Darla nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Guys, they're not picking on you," said Cordy, unexpectedly coming to their Mami's aid. "I wasn't allowed to go to the parties until I was a sophmore either."

"Yeah, but you didn't have an older sister to watch out for you," groused Darla.

"That's enough, you two," said Santana, tired of this arguement. "Kitty Wilde is a freshman too and her parents aren't letting her go either. That's why she is having this slumber party."

"Yeah, just us three babies," muttered Buffy under her breath.

Santana turned and glared at her youngest. "Buffy Anne," she said. "Would you like to skip the slumber party too? Because I am sure that can be arranged."

Buffy gulped. She knew that tone. That was her "strike two" tone. (Which Buffy thought was very unfair, as she had not had a strike one)"No Mami,"she said knowing nothing good ever came after strike three. "I don't think I'd like that at ALL."

"Good girl," Santana smirked. "Now come on you three. We have practice to get to."

Cordelia gave her younger sisters a certain look when Santana wasn't looking. Both girls knew that look.

Cordy had a plan.

-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok guys," said Bill to the members of his glee club who were there for his extra dance practice. "That was great. You're all really coming along. Spencer, try and work on that ball change, and Roderick, please, PLEASE stop looking at your feet!" He gave the overweight bespectacled kid with the amazing voice a wink to take any sting out of his words. Bill tried to make his glee club a family, exactly the way Mr. Shue had all those years ago. He really loved these kids, and hoped they loved him back. Both boys agreed, and the group left the choir room.

Kennedy looked up from her homework. All her parents always told her she sang just as good as her Mami did, but she had little interest in joining the glee club. But, when she came in early with Bill and Tara for these sessions, she always sat there, doing her homework and listening. She started putting her books away as Bill started putting his sheet music in his briefcase.

"Shit!" he said. Then looked somewhat sheepishly at his girls. Brittany and Quinn were always on him about his language.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" asked Tara worriedly.

"Somehow, I have Darla's book report instead of the tests I graded last night. And I have a meeting with Snyder in two minutes. Could you girls please run this to the cheerleaders locker room then drop my tests off on my desk? I'm pretty sure Darla has them, if I have her report"

"Of course, Daddy," said Kennedy as Tara smiled sweetly and nodded. She took the report, both girls accepted the quick kiss on their cheeks he gave them, then scampered off.

-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Cordelia outlined her plan to Darla and Buffy. Kitty Wilde was also there. Kitty was a tiny blond, and there was little doubt she was a tiny Cordelia in the making. Though, Cordy was usually more willing to let her warm side show through than Kitty was.

"So, there's no slumber party?" asked Buffy.

"Nope," said Kitty, smugly. "Unlike some, my parents are actually fine with me going to the party. They're out of town anyway."

"I knew the folks would never let you two go to the party," said Cordy. "And not getting to go my freshman year was really upsetting for me, so I didn't want you guys to have to miss it. So, Kitty and I talked, and she got her older cousin Sherry to play the role of her mom when Mama called to make sure there'd be adult supervision, and the rest is history."

Darla gaped at Cordy in wonder. "You are an evil genius!" she said admiringly. "Thank you. Both of you."

Cordy smiled at both of her younger sisters. "The Gordon Girls always stick together," she answered.

"Well, heck, if it gets me in good with the captain," said Kitty, trying to sound like she was joking, but it seemed to Buffy she was more serious than she let on.

Buffy was torn. She HATED lying to their parents, hated even more the consequences of that lying, but she really wanted to go to this party. She was majorly crushing on Riley Finn, the football teams quarterback and she knew he would be there. "Thank you," said Buffy, deciding to go for it.. "God, our first high school party!" She smlle at her twin.

"Are you guys crazy?" came a voice from behind Cordelia. The girls all jumped and looked to see Kennedy and Tara walk in. Kennedy looked impressed, but Tara look shocked.

Cordelia sighed. "How much did you guys hear?" she asked.

"Pretty much all of it," answered Kennedy. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna rat you out. I may not want to go to the party, but I'm glad you guys get to. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." They all looked at Tara.

"I-I don't know, you guys," she said, stuttering a little under their scrutiny. "I m-mean you n-not getting to go isn't fair, but I CAN'T l-lie to them!" Cordelia put an arm comfortingly around Tara's shoulders. The girls all knew full well, Tara sucked at lying.

Kitty rolled her eyes in exasperation. The Gordon Girls coudl be irritating at times, but she basically liked them, even the brash Kennedy. But Miss Goody Goody here got to her. "Then d-don't l-lie to th-them," she said cruelly mimicking Tara's stutter. "J-just d-don't s-say anything."

"Kitty, knock it off," said Cordelia warningly. She turned to Tara. "Sweetie," she said. "if you can't do this, it's ok. I know you have problems lying. And we all know Mom would say "a lie of omission is still a lie!". So, if you can't do this, we'll change our plans and none of us will think any less of you." Kennedy and Buffy nodded emphatically. Darla also nodded, she was more irritated than the others, but, she loved Tara and didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do. Kitty's look obviously said she WOULD think less of Tara, but Tara didn't really care about that.

She looked at her four sisters. She didn't want to lie to her parents, or even keep something from them, but, she remembered how upset Cordy had been when she couldn't go as a freshman, and really, she was tired of always being the good one. "Ok," she said, looking determined. "I won't say anything to them either way. BUT, if they out and out ask me about tonight, I'll have to tell them the truth."

Cordelia beamed and hugged her. "Thank you, Sweetie," she said, their sisters echoing the statement.

A moment after they disengaged, Santana walked up looking confused. "Ken, Tara," she asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Kenendy quickly pulled out Darla's book report. "Somehow, in the insanity we call Home," she said. "Daddy had Darla's book report and Darla had the tests Daddy graded last night."

"Daddy s-sent us to swap them, and we all got to talking," said Tara.

Darla gave Tara a proud smile. She had managed to cover for them and still, technically, be telling the truth.

Santana shook her head. "I've been waiting for your Mama to screw up like this," she said smirking. "So much for perfect records!" All six girls laughed as the warning bell rang. "Ok you guys. Scoot. I'm not giving any passes and if any of you are late to first period there'll be no parties or sleepovers this weekend!" She received a chorus of "Yes Mami"'s and "Yes Coach" as the girls all scooted out the door. Santana shook her head as they left. If it wasn't for Tara she'd almost swear thsoe girls were up to something.

-0-0-0-0-0

Faith thought biology was a god awful class to have first period. Luckily, there were an odd number of students in the class, so she had been lab partnered with two of the best students in the class. She had known Tara Gordon a little before having this class together. Tru had been on the soccer team with Tara's sister Kennedy last year, while Missy had been on the cheer team with her oldest sister Cordelia. Faith thought the Gordon family was kinda cool, with the group marriage and everything. She respected people who did their own thing. Plus, Mr. Gordon was one of her favorite teachers. He was nice, and funny and he made history interesting. He told the actual stories instead of just making the kids memorise the dates.

Faith looked over at their third lab partner. Willow Rosenberg was about the same size as Faith, with long, straight red hair. She was almost as shy as Tara and her mother clearly picked out all of her clothes. Willow was Tara's best friend and Faith was getting to know her. She had a pretty good sense of humor under her shyness. Plus, she was really smart, probably a genius, and she was really helping Faith's biology grade. She was definately starting to consider the two girls friends.

Right now, Willow and Tara were discussing plans for their little mini slumber party tonight, just the two of them really. Sounded like a late night of movies, popcorn and giggling. "Why don't you come, Faith," asked Willow. "My parents won't mind at all, as long as we don't get too loud."

Faith smiled, genuinely touched by the offer. She hadn't made any real friends in Sunnydale, except these two. but, she knew she needed to be home with her sisters. Plus, she was getting the idea that there was a little more to Tara and Willow's relationship than just best friends, and wanted to let them be alone together. She still wasn't 100% sure about Willow, but was pretty convinced Tara was riding the rainbow.

"Nah, my old man would never let me," she said. "He's been keeping us close since Ma died."

Tara smiled sympathetically."Maybe next time," she said. The girls heard a throat clearing and they looked to see their biology teacher, Mr. Murphy glaring and pointing a pencil at them. The girls wisely shut up and looked down to their work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Santana walked into the teachers lounge at lunchtime, and she smiled as her eyes immediately found Bill, sitting there talking with his close friend, the school librarian Rupert Giles. Rupert was a few years older than they were, a few inches shorter than Bill, who was nearly a full foot taller than she and Quinn, good looking with brown hair and glasses. Rupert was British and way over qualified for his job. He had been the curator at some museum back in England, but had left the job to move to the states for some reason. He'd gotten his work visa and gotten the job at the school. Though he was what Kennedy described a "stuffy British dude", which Santana agreed with, Rupert was popular amongst the kids, kind, with a dry sense of humor. He and Bill had taken to each other immediately, and Rupert had become a frequent visitor at the Gordon household. The whole family loved him, especially Brittany and Tara.

"You gonna sit down or are you too busy basking in long black hair and green eyes?" came a voice from behind her. Santana looked to see her friend, the new computer science teacher Jenny Calender. Jenny was in her early 30's, very pretty, with an exotic look, and shoulder length black hair.

Santana smirked. "Don't forget the athletic body, boyish good looks, and KILLER ass,"she said. She stopped a moment to drink in the sight of one of the loves of her life. She'd known Bill longer than anyone but her parents and her abuela. He'd been a cute little boy, who, though often moody and sullen, had always had mischief in his smile and in his green eyes. It had always amazed Santana how, even now, at almost 40 years old, Bill almost always looked like he was up to no good. "Ok," she said. "Done basking, let's join them." She smirked at Jenny. It was obvious Jenny and Rupert liked each other, but, the almost ten year age difference kept stymying them from actually starting two girls walked over to sit down and Santana decided to talk to her spouses about inviting both Rupert and Jenny over for dinner.

"Hey Love," said Bill as Santana leaned over and kissed him deeply. Rupert looked away but Jenny just smiled. Jenny was really cool. When she had heard about the relationship between Santana, Bill, Quinn and Brittany, instead of looking shocked or even surprised, Jenny just said "Well, good for you."

"Hi Baby," she said, moaning softly. Even now, after all these years, she could hardly look at her husband, or either of their wives without having naughty thoughts. "Hey Rupert," she added as she sat down. She looked over at the mountain of food Bill was consuming. He'd always had a high metabolism, and he burned a LOT of calories coaching hte glee club and choreographing their numbers.

"Hello, Santana,"said Rupert. He smield softly. "Jenny."

"Hi Rupert," said Jenny. "Hi Bill."

"Hi Jen," said Bill, looking mischeivous. "Giles! Hey man! Good to see you!" For some reason, Bill always called Rupert by his last name, something which Rupert had never discouraged. Santana just swatted Bill's arm and muttered "smart ass" under her breath as the other two laughed.

"So," said Jenny, once the girls were seated. "How is everybody today?"

"Ready for tonight to be over," grumbled Santana. "I swear, the first game of the year is almost as stressful as the first competition. And with TWO daughters on the team who are freshmen and worried about screwing up...it's almost a nightmare."

"They'll be just fine," said Rupert, smiling. "they have Brittany's grace, Quinns determination, your fire..." he looked at Bill. "Well, three out of four isn't bad."

Bill pretended to look offended as Jenny laughed quietly and Santana practically guffawed. "Anyway," he said, looking at Santana. "From her pep talk this morning, I thought Darla was fine."

"She was just trying to reassure Buffy," scoffed Santana. "She's just as nervous as Buffy is." Bill just nodded. He was remembering the morning conversation.

"Say, Jenny," he said. "Do you have any of the Lehane girls in your classes?"

"Yeah, I have all three of them," answered Jenny.

"Any thoughts on them?"

Jenny took a spponful of the soup she'd brought for lunch as she thought. "Just that they all learn quickly and are very bright," she said. "Though Faith doesn't apply herself nearly as much as the other two."

"How about their father?" asked Bill. "Ever met him?"

"No," answered Jenny. "Why?"

"We were talking about them this morning," answered Santana. "Bill wants Faith to try out for his glee club, Cordy and I would like to get Missy on the cheerleading team, and Kennedy said the reason her soccer team would have had a much better season last year if Tru had been able to stay on the team. We've tried to get ahold of Mr. Lehane, but he hasn't returned any of our calls. I only ever met him at his wifes funeral, but, Bill made very clear his thoughts on the man earlier." She smirked, both remembering Darla's indignation at Bill's crude comment.

Bill chuckled at the quizzical looks Rupert and Jenny gave him. "Sorry," he said taking a bite of one of his sandwiches, chewing and chasing it down with a long swig of diet pepsi. "I can't clarify. Apparently, accorrding to The Princess, the comment was unfit for mealtime conversation. Apparently, it was "repulsive"." He mimicked Darla's voice with that last comment, making Santana lean into him as she laughed.

"YOU are rotten,"she said.

"That's why you love me," said Bill, kissing her breifly.

Jenny and Rupert exchanged a look. Then, Jenny looked back at Bill and Santana. "Which one is The Princess?" she asked. She'd met the whole family, and knew each of the girls names, but didn't know any of them well enough to guess. It COULD be Cordelia, Buffy, or Darla.

"Darla," andswered Santana, both smiling at the mention of their kids. "Bill has special nicknames for each of the girls. Cordelia is Ladybug, Kennedy is Slugger, Tara is Tare-Bear or shortened to T-Bear, Darla is Princess and Buffy is Peanut."

"I've always wondered about that," said Rupert. "The other girls names fit their personalities, but why "Peanut"?

"Because she's the youngest," answered Bill with that special smile only loving Daddy's could have. "She's only three minutes younger than Darla, but, we all consider her our baby." Santana smiled. Even now, in her late thirties, Santana Gordon has a reputation as a badass, but her husband, her blondes, and her babies could always bring out her soft side.

"I have another question," said Jenny. "Maybe a couple." She hoped nobody minded indulging her. She and Santana were fairly new friends, so there was a lot she didn't know about the Gordon's that Rupert probably did.

"Ask away," said Bill. "Though I reserve the right to refuse to answer any questions i consider inappropriate, then later, chastise Santana for having nosy friends." He gave his wife a playful wink. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok," said Jenny. "I was just wondering. Doesn't it get confusing with three Mom's? If one of the girls calls out "Mom" do all three of you answer?"

Bill laughed. "We actually figured that out before Tara was even born," he said. "So, we decided to drill seperate names for each of them into their heads."

"Being hispanic, I always called MY mom "Mami"," Santana threw in. "So, when talking to the girls when they were little I would always say things like "Mami loves you". Or Bill might say to one of them "tell your Mami she's silly" though I can't imagine WHY he might say that." All three rolled their eyes at that. Rupert and Jenny could easily see why he might say that.

"And we did the same thing with Brittany and Quinn," added Bill. "Britt, well, with her sweet, loving nature, was a natural for "Mama". And Quinn was "Mommy" when they were little, they all pretty much call her "Mom" now."

Jenny nodded. "Ok, last question for now," she said. "I think it's wonderful, and beautiful that the four of you found each other. A lot of people don't have enough love for ONE person, let alone three. But still, isn't jealousy an issue?"

Bill gave Santana a loving smile as he squeezed her hand. "Almost never," he said. "That's another thing we understood from the start. For this to work, jealousy between the four of us had to be almost nonexistant."

"That was hard at first," said Santana. "Mostly for Quinn. Brittany and I had had a "best friends with benefits" relationship for awhile before the other two joined us. She was the first of the three I fell in love with. Bill and I have known each other since we were five years old."She smiled lovingly and reached out to stroke his longish black hair. "He was my first best friend. And, while I have been sexual with other guys, it was always just me trying to be "normal". Bill is the only guy I've ever had REAL feelings, orther than friendship, for. The other two girls are bisexual, except for Bill, I'm a lesbian."

"And Britt and I, though we haven't known each other as long as Tana and I, also went into this with a strong connection," Bill said. "It was first Santana and Brittany, then me Tana and Britt, then finally the four of us. That was really hard for Quinn. Thanks to those assholes who raised her, she has low self esteem anyway. It was touch and go for awhile to convince her we loved her as much as each other, as much as she loved us. In fact, she almost left several times, even when she was pregnant with Cordy. But, we finally won her over. Now, we're all happy and almost never jealous of each other."

"How does that happen?" asked Jenny.

"Patience," said Santana. "Love. Understanding. Love. Did I mention love?"

Bill chuckled and nudged her with his elbow. "And, we make sure to spend time not just as the four of us, but each of us gets one on one time with each of the other three. That's not always easy, especially with all four of us working and five teenage girls in the house, but we manage. In fact, one of our biggest rules is allowing the one on one time. If, for example, Brittany feels she hasn't had any one on one time with Quinn lately, she is to ask Tana and I for it, and, even if we don't agree with her, we are to allow it. If it's a problem ,we talk about it later, after the immediate need is met."

"It's hard, but it's so worth it,"said Santana, moving closer to Bill. "I have five beautiful daughters, and the three most wonderful partners in the world. Damn! I am one lucky bitch!" Bill pulled her clsoer, kissed her, then the two shared a long hug.

"You're definately getting lucky tonight, bitch," Bill whispered so only Santana could hear. "All three of you."

Santana groaned softly and whispered back "Does that mean I get out of the spanking and get to help you with the other two?"

"I'll let you help, but you're still getting one," he returned. "But, yo uget to go last, so you're not sitting on a sore red ass when you have one of them over your knee."

Santana laughed and said out loud. "YOU, Mister are spoiling me."

Jenny smiled big at the two, but Rupert removed his glasses and started cleaning them, a sure sign he was embarassed.

"Thanks for the insight, guys," said Jenny, starting to clear her place. "But, I see by the clock on the wall, I need to get to my classroom. Lunch is over. I'll see you all later."

Rupert stood and cleared his own mess. "I'll-I'll walk with you," he said, stammering a bit. Bill and Santana chuckled softly and called out "Bye guys" as they left.

Bill looked deeply into Santana's nearly black eyes. "I guess we don't have time for a quickie in the janitors closet," he growled.

Santana moved in flirtatiously and said "Nope. You'll just have to wait unti lafter the game when we have the house all to ourselves, and you have three naked slave girls to abuse." She kissed him,softly biting his lower lip, then got up. "Bye bye Baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Bill barely got out, in a thourough daze as he watched her perfect ass sway as she walked away. He watched her for a moment then shook his head, knowing full well she was torturing him deliberately.

"She might go first after all," he muttered as he got up and prepared to head to his own class.

A/N I know I went through the "Mom, Mami Mama," part in the first chapter, but, it felt more natural putting it out there in conversation, hence, repeating it here. Without me meaning two this chapter became all about a more in depth explanation of the wherefore's and why's of their relationship. Oh and introducing Giles and Jenny. A special thanks goes out to a fanfic writer named Kinetic Kid for their Buffy/Tara/Faith stories Different Endings and Destiny's Entwined. These stories were where I got the inspiration for jealousy needing to be nonesistant between the four lovers, and the dedication to giving each other one on one time. Thanks Double K. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hoping to post more soon, either here of in my Faith or Darling One stories. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To Boris Yeltsin. Thank you for the review. I worry both about using too little detail and too much. Yes, we'll be seeing more Buffy and Glee characters. In particular, I'll be using the new kids from Glee seasons 4 through 6 as Buffy and Tara's fellow glee club members. Other than that, shhhhh. Spoilers.

A/N2: Last chapter I had Santana reveal to Jenny Bill's nicknames for the girls. Most of them were just ones I came up with but, I had read Faith calling Tara "Tare-Bear" in several other fanfictions I'd read, most notably by Electra126, who also happens to be my favorite Buffy fanfic writer. It seems SO perfect for a loving nickname for Tara I had to use it. So, thanks 'Lectra.

Chapter Four

Brittany was already serving her favorite cheerleaders and their coach, and early dinner when Bill, Kennedy and Tara arrived home after Kennedy's soccer practice. With nine people getting ready for the football game, then the girls and their parties and sleepovers tonight, she'd known dinner would have to be early and simple, so she'd just made spaghetti and garlic bread. Her big worry was Quinn. She was going to the game straight from the office and was going to "pick up a sandwich" on the way. Brittany roleld her eyes. Betweens Quinn's schedule and Bill and Santana's love for junk food, she was amazed she ever managed to feed her family anything healthy.

"Hi everybody," said Kennedy as she gave first Britt, then Santana a quick kiss on the cheek, then plopped down next to Darla and started filling her plate. Darla wrinkled her nose at her sweaty sister.

"Wow, Ken," she said. "That's quite an...aroma!"

Before Brittany could say anything, Bill walked in behind Darla and gave her hair a gentle tug. "Darla Marie," he said sternly, as Tara greeted both her Mom's then sat down as well. "Be nice. You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses after a few dozen of coach Satan's drills!" Despite Darla's rudeness, Brittany giggled at Bill's comment as he leaned over to kiss her. Santana just rolled her eyes and gave him a hard smack on his ass. "Did you hear that?" he asked, leaning over to kiss Santana.

"Sorry, Ken," said Darla, embarassed. She HATED it when her Daddy reminded her she sweated.

Kennedy smiled at her. "Don't SWEAT it," she said, grinning at her own pun. Everybody else groaned.

"What have you done to this child?" Santana asked Bill.

"Honestly, Bill," said Brittany as the girls all smield at their parents teasing each other. "These poor babies never had a chance with you around."

Bill just shrugged. "Hey, most of my jokes are better than that!" he said. He thought a moment. "Ok, a lot of them are. Ok ok SOME of them are!"

"Are those the ones you make when we're sleeping, Daddy?" asked Cordelia innocently, almost making Brittany spit her milk out. All the girls laughed, and Santana high fived Cordy.

Bill gave her a mock glare. "Keep it up, Little Girl," he said, then gave her a big smile.

"So, here's the game plan for tonight," said Brittany. "We'll all go to the game, you girls will lbring your stuff for tonight. Then, Cordy's friend Harmony will take Darla, Buffy and Kitty to Kitty's house, then Cordy will ride with Harmony to the party, then be spending the night at Harmony's tonight. Then two of us wil ltake Kennedy to Shannon's and the other two will take Tara to Willow's. Call one of us in the morning when you're ready to come home. Any questions?"

"We're letting Harmony Kendall drive them?" asked Santana. "Babe, maybe we should drop them off ourselves. I don't know that I'd trust that girl to open a can of beans that was already open."

"Oh, Mami," said Cordelia, rolling her eyes. "Harmony may be a little flaky but she really is an excellent driver."

"Plus," Darla chimed in. "this is the first time in a long time all five of us have been gone overnight. Don't you guys want to jsut come home and...do whatever totally gross and wrong things you do when we're gone?"Buffy started to nod emphatically but burst out laughing at her twins antics.

"She's got a point, Love," said Bill. He noted Santana's glare and added "NOT the gross and wrong part. But we could use the extra time. Plus, I've been in a car with Harmony. She IS a good driver. Heck, even her road maps were folded correctly."

Santana relented. "Ok, ok," she said. She got up to get some more milk, smacking Darla in the back of her head as she walked by.

"Ow! Mami!" whined Darla. "What the he...eck?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"THAT was for gross and wrong, Miss Smart Ass," she said retrieving the milk jug. She held it up. "Anybody else?"

"Yes, please," said Tara, smiling sweetly as she held her glass up. Santana ran her fingers through Tara's hair as she fileld the glass for her. She had a soft spot for Tara, who reminded her so much of Brittany in personality and temperament. Well, except for the shyness.

Kennedy finished up. "May I be excused please?" she asked. "Apparently, I need a shower before we leave." She grinned at Darla who wrinkeld her nose but grinned back.

"You may," said Brittany. Kennedy rinsed off her plate and put her dishes in the dishwasher then ran upstairs. In short order, Cordy, Darla and Buffy all finished and asked to be excused, leaving Tara sitting alone with her parents.

"Now, T-Bear,"said Bill with mischief in his eyes. "You're being honest with me, right?"

Tara got a sudden look of panic in her eyes. "W-what about, Daddy?" she asked.

"Willow's parents ARE going to be home tonight, right?" he asked. "No wild drunken raves at Willow's tonight?"

Santana reached over and smacked his shoulder as Tara breathed a sigh of relief. "Knock it off!" said Santana. You scared the poor kid half to death!"

"Really!" scolded Brittany. "Willow wouldn't even know HOW to have someone over when her parents weren't there!"

Bill started to chuckle but he saw a hurt look on Tara's face. "May I be excused please?" she asked in a quiet voice. Britt nodded and Tara took care of her dishes and quietly headed out the door.

"Aw, c'mon, Tara Sweetie," said Bill in a plaintive voice. "I was just playing!" He looked to Santana and Brittany for help. Suddenly, he felt Tara's lips on his cheek and heard her whisper in his ear "So am I!" She giggled and ran out of the room.

"You BRAT!" Bill called as Santana and Brittany giggled.

"YOU, totally deserved that!" said Santana as the girls got up and started clearing their own dishes.

Bill just shrugged as he started doing the same. "That's fair," he said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn had gotten lucky and court had let out earlier than she'd feared. Instead of half an hour late for the game, it was only about ten minutes into it when she found her family in the stands, Tara sitting between Bill and Brittany, with Kennedy next to Britt, obviously paying way more attention to the game than to her sisters as they cheered. "Hi guys,"she said, kissing both of hte daughters on their foreheads, then giving both Bill and Brittany quick kisses before plopping down next to Kennedy. God, she hated that they were all in t-shirts and jeans and she was dressed for court. They all looked so...comfortable!

"Hi Sweetie," said Brittany. She indicated a back pack at Kennedy's feet. "I brought you some more comfy clothes to change into if you want."

Quinn shook her head. "Baby, you are a life saver!" she said, grabbing the backpack and making a quick trip to the ladies room. She arrived back, feeling much better, to find Bill holding a cup of hot cocoa for her. She gratefull took it and looked down at the field. The girls were in the middle of a perfect pyramid.

The five enthisiastically cheered on their girls as the game went on. "God," said Britt. "What were they so nervous about? Those two are NATURALS!"

"I KNOW!" said Quinn. "I think they're better than WE were!"

"Just don't tell Tana that," said Bill. "She'll start working them TWICE as hard!" Tara leaned her head on his shoulder as they all laughed, knowing full well that he was NOT wrong.

"They're a LOT better than the team," scoffed Kennedy. "C'mon Finn!" she called to Riley Finn, the quarterback. "How about running some ACTUAL plays?"

Quinn shook her head at Bill. "You HAD to take her to that football game when she was three, didn't you?"

"And WHO bought her her first set of cleats?" asked Bill, looking affronted.

"Mama," answered Kennedy. "Mom bought me my first soccerball."

Bill shook his head. "Fine," he said as the others all laughed at him. "My point is, we ALL suport ALl of our girls in ALL of their hobbies. So, don't blame me."

"That was a lot of "all"'s in one sentance," said Brittany. "Are you tired now?"

Quinn, Kennedy and Tara all laughed as Bill gave Brittany a look that said "I've known you forever and I still can't always telll when you're joking" "I am SO hoplessly outnumbered!" he muttered under his breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The game started slow for Sunnydale, but ended with a win, a last minuted touchdown breaking the 7-7 tie. Santana beamed as the rest of her family congratulated what she considered to be her three stars, nepotismbe damned.

"You three were AWESOME!" said Bill, making Darla and Buffy squeal as he gave them both a lift you off the floor hug, then putting them down and doing the same to Cordy.

"I'm totally amazed," said Quinn as she hugged her girls in turn. "Even Sue Sylvester couldn't fault that performance!" Brittany echoed the sentiment.

"I don't know much about cheerleading, but that was great," added Kennedy as Tara nodded and hugged each of her sisters.

"and let's not forget the worlds most beautiful coach!" said Bill pulling Santana into his arms and dipping her back and kissing her. "You doing anything after the game, Coach?" he asked.

Santana laughed as the girls all rolled their eyes and thumped his chest. "Be CAREFUL!" she said to him. "I think my husband and my wives are getting suspicious!"

"Could I take them?" asked Bill. "cause you'd be worth it!"

Quinn shook her head at Brittany. "I'd say they're like teenagers, but, I don't want to insult the girls!" Brittany just nodded, watching the other two adults adoringly.

The family stood around for a few, talking and teasing each other, until Cordelia's friend Harmony came up to tell Cordy and the girls she was ready. They all walked to the Gordon family cars so the girls coudl get their bags. Kitty Wilde joined them. Bill, Santana, Brittany and Quinn all hugged their daughters.

"You three have fun at the sleepover," Britt told Darla, Buffy and Kitty.

"And you two," said Bill to Cordelia and Harmony. "Enjoy the party but behave. That means no drugs, no booze, and no, absolutely NO cage fighting!"

Cordy giggled and looekd at Harmony. "We might as well go straight to yoru place then." She looked to Bill. "Don't worry, Daddy, we'll be fine." The four parents and three girls exchanged "Goodbye"'s and "I love you"'s then the girls all piled into Harmony's car and drove off.

Brittany noticed both Quinn and Santana yawn. "Ok," she said. "Change of plans. I'll drop Kenny at Shannon's, Bill drop Tara at Willows. You two, home and get cleaned up and changed. You've both had busy days and I want you both relaxed."

Quinn and Santana both smield and nodded. They hugged Kennedy and Tara then each turned to one of their spouses.

"Not TOO relaxed, I hope," purred Quinn so only her three spouses could hear her. "We were promised some quality alone time!"

"Oh, you'll get it," growled Bill. "Just don't you DARE start without us!"

"Mmmmm, never,"growled Santana, as botyh Kennedy and Tara looked embarassedly between them.

"Ok, you three," said Brittany. "Time to stop embarassing our girls. You two, get home. You, get Tara to Willow's then get home!" She and Kennedy kissed them all goodbye and got into the car.

Bill shook his head as he and Tara climbed into hsi car after kissing Quinn and Santana goodbye. Though he enforced the rules betwen the four of them, there was little doubt in his mind that the leggy blonde with the sweet nature was the one that really ruled the roost at the Gordon house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After going to Kitty's house to change, the girls having packed their party clothes as well as pajama's and clothes for tomorrow, the five girls walked into Riley Finn's house. The place was crowded, full of the football team, cheerleaders, and a number of other popular kids. Over in one corner was a guy in his early 20's, obviously Riley's older brother, the supposedly "aduylt supervision" Cordy had assured her folks this party would have. Loud music played, and there was a kid tending bar in the kitchen, an array of liqour bottles on a table in front of him, and a keg nearby. Cordy stopepd and turned to her sisters and Kitty.

"Ok, the rules," she said. "1) You do NOT go upstairs with aqny guy for any reason. and 2) stay AWAY fro mthe keg and the bar. Punch only. That goes for you too Kitty. I am NOT leaving my sisters at your house if you're drunk."

"No sweat, C," scoffed Kitty. "I don't drink anyway." She saw some friends of hers and went to join them.

Cordy turned back to her sisters, a much softer look on her face. "Have a good time," she said. "But stay out of trouble. All three of our butts are on the line here, literally."

"Don't worry, Cordy," said Darla, smiling. "We're too glad to be here to get us all in trouble for it. Thank you again."

"Really," said Buffy sincerely. Then she got a teasing look. "But, YOu stay out of trouble too!"

Cordy rolled her eyes but had a big smile on her face. "Ok, I'm going to mingle," she said. "Have fun. Love you." And wit hthat, she was gone.

Darla smiled at Buffy and looped her arm through Buffy's. "Little Sister," she said. "We have arrived!"

Buffy laughed as the twins went to join the party.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parker Abrams stood talking to a group of his friends. The good looking boy was scanning the party for conquests as they spoke. Parker was one of thsoe boys who was always on the prowl, and had seldom been shot down. He was good looking, charming, and not afraid to BS his way into the sack.

He scowled a bit as Cordelia Gordon walked by. Cordelia was one of the few girls who had spurned him. She'd even gone so far as to tell her father that Parker had tried to not take no for an answer. Then, later, when he'd tried to get with Cordelia's sister Kennedy, THAT one had actually punched him in the nose! He hated the Gordon girls! He'd totally skipped over Tara, not being interested in the little wallflower anyway.

Then he noticed the two youngest Gordon sisters were at the party. He knew for a fact that Cordy had not been allowed to attend these parties until she was a freshman, so the two must have snuck out.

This was PERFECT! He took a bottle and poured it's contents into the punch bowl surreptitously. If he played his cards right and got one of the girls drunk enough he could get his rocks off AND get his revenge.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy was having fun. Darla had gone off to dance with a boy and Buffy had finally caught sight of her crush, Riley Finn. She started walking over to say hello, but then noticed Aura Davis on his arm. She sighed a little, more disapointed at taking too long than being uspet with him. she turned and suddenly a boy was standing on front of her with two cups of punch.

"Buffy Gordon?" he asked. He was good looking, with soulful eyes and dark hair. Buffy nodded. "Hi. I'm Parker Abrams. I'm a friend of Cordelia's. She asked me to keep you company."

Buffy had heard the name, but didn't know Parker and Cordy were friends. "Well, that was nice of her," she said smiling up at him. "It's nice to meet you, Parker Abrams."

"You two," he said, smiling charmingly. "Here, I brought you some punch."

"Thank you," said Buffy, taking the cup and drinking. She winced. It was TERRIBLE.

Parker motioned to the couch. "Want to sit down and talk?" he asked. Buffy accepted and followed him to the couch. This was shaping up to be the perfect first high school party!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N3: Yup. Parker is a douche in any universe. Next chapter, there's trouble afoot!


	5. Interlude

A/N: Ok, so, I promised that trouble was brewing in this chapter, but I decided to post a little interlude first. This story is obviously very AU where Bill and the girls have had this relationship since high school. This flashback will give a little more history on that, and explain Bill's reaction to something that is coming up in probably the next chapter. It takes place in their Junior year, towards the end of the episode Blame It On The Alchohol. It's been a bit since I've seen the episode, so, blame any inaccuracies on it being AU, LOL. Oh, and Quinn is not yet involved in the poly relationship between the three others.

A/N2: VERY ANGSTY with references to underage drinking and underage sexual relations. Nothing shown, just referred to.

FlASHBACK; 2011

Bill Gordon could not believe his ears as Mr. Shue said at least the only consequence of this drinking was a little public vomiting and waved that stupid contract around. He sat there seething for a moment. It wasn't fair of him as not even Santana and Brittany knew what had happened, but it still enraged him.

Suddenly, his eyes were burning with tears and he couldn't breathe. He stood up quickly. knocking his chair over, startling everybody.

"Bill, what..." started Santana. she exchanged a look with Brittany. Both were worried about Bill. He'd been really sullen and uncommunicative the last few days. She reached for his arm but Bill waved the beautiful latina off and started walking towards the exit.

"Bill," said Mr. Shue. "Where are you going?"

Bill kept walking, keeping his face away from everybody. "I gotta get outta here," he said gruffly, then felt Mr. Shue's hand on his arm

"No," said Mr. Shue forcefully. "You're not going anywhere. You've been acting angrier than usual lately and you're going to tell me why." He paused for a moment, seeing the obvious pain in the teens soulful green eyes. "Bill, we're your family. Let us help you."

The rest of New Directions watched the scene with worried looks on their faces. Mr. Shue was right. Bill was often angry or moody. They understood why. Bill had basically no relationship with his parents. When he was young and they had discovered his gift for music, they would trot him out at parties to play piano for their guests, then accept the praises as if they had something to do with his talent, then send him back off to his room as if sending a show dog to his kennel after he recieved a blue ribbon. Bill wore his heart on his sleeve and they could all tell something was up.

"Family?" sneered Bill. He spun around to face the group. They WERE his family, the only family he had. But, one or more of them had betrayed him. "HELP me?" he continued. He pointed at the group. "I'm supposed to trust ANY of these guys?" He looked at the group, an almost crazy looking fury in his eyes. "I passed out at that party and woke up the next morning, stripped to my boxer's, ON MY FRONT PORCH! YOU were the only people there. WHO did it?"

Most of the girls and some of the guys looked shocked. Sam and Finn looked surprised. But Puck and Lauren looked...

Guilty.

"You, Puckerman?" asked Bill in a low dangerous voice. "Zizes? You two ruined my life?"

"When we were getting ready to leave, Puck said we'd take you home," Lauren, looking at the floor. "Then, when we got to your house, he suggested it, I was so smashed, I thought it'd be funny. Nobody else even knew about it."

"It was just a joke," said Puck, quietly. "Dude, the football team does this sort of thing sometimes. It's a bro joke." Finn, Sam and Mike nodded.

"A "bro joke"?" asked Bill, his voice raising. He started towards Puck and Lauren, murder in his eyes. Suddenly, Mr. Shue, Finn, Sam and Mike were holding him back. "You bastards!" yelled Bill.

Santana and Brittany shot to their feet and stood between Bill and Puck and Lauren. Despite Bill's temper both girls knew him well enough to know this reaction was way over the top for him.

It was Santana who spoke. She stepped forward, giving Bill the same calming look he always gave her when her temper went all loco. She quickly eyed Brittany, the blond's sad eyes filled with love and support. "Bill, Baby," said Santana. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Bill looked at these two girls who meant so much to him. And suddenly, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"THEY THREW ME OUT!" screamed Bill, almost hysterically. Suddenly, he was no longer trying to get away from Mr. Shue and the others, just standing there crying brokenly.

"Like I said, I woke up on the front porch, stripped to my boxers," he explained to a VERY shocked looking group. "I woke up, and snuck in. Got showered, and nobody seemed the wiser. You know how much attention they pay to me. Then, Monday, I got home from school and they were both there. Apparently, some of the neighbors saw me there and decided to take pictures and post them all over Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, everywhere. You know my Dad, David Gordon, buisnessman and pillar of the community. He was planning to run for congress next year. One of his platforms is underage drinking. He says I ruined his chances. He says I created a big scandal. He said I'd always been an embarassment to him and my Mom. Then, they told me to grab my things and go, and never come back. That I was dead to them. I grabbed a few clothes and left. I...I didn't even have time to grab my guitar. And now...I got no place to go! I've been sleeping in the school's tool shed the last couple of days." His voice broke and he started sobbing. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Next thing he knew he was enveloped in Santana and Brittany's arms, in a three way hug. "Shhhh," whispered Santana. "It's ok, Sweetie. We'll figure this out." Brittany wasn't saying anything, just hugging him and stroking his longish jet black hair.

Puck stood and started walking over. "Bill, dude, I'm sorry" he said. "I had no idea. The worst that's ever ever come outta this joke has been a grounding!"

"Not now, Puck," said Mr. Shue, tiredly. He looked around at the group, saw their shamed faces. Rachel and Tina were actively crying. Quinn and Mercedes fighting not to. The guys, mostly just looking at the floor. "I'm REALLY disapointed in ALL of you. SEE what can come of underage drinking? And some of you were DRIVING? You could have KILLED someone, or been killed!" He walked over to Bill, Santana and Brittany and put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Santana's right, Bill," he said. "We'll figure this out. I'll try to talk to your parents, and you'll stay with me in the meantime."

Bill disengaged from Santana and Brittany, who were now crying with him. He looked at Mr. Shue. "You'd do that for me?" he asked in awe.

"Of course I would," said Will, his heart breaking at the lost look in Bill's eyes. "You guys are my kids. I'd do anything for you." He took Bill into his arms and hugged him tightly, the teen clinging to him like a life perserver. Santana and Brittany stroking Bill's back. "We'll get through this, Buddy."

-0-0-0-0-0

 _A few days later._

Bill walked into the choir room, his heart still heavy. Mr. Shue had talked to his parents, but they weren't giving in. He wasn't realy surprised. It was clear his folks had never wanted kids and that they were only fulfilling their obligatrions by raising him. Mr. Shue was being really cool. He said Bill was welcome to stay there as long as he liked. Living with Mr. Shue wasn't bad at all, but, it didn't feel like home to Bill. Not that he really knew what home FELT like.

Bill stopped in his tracks as he saw the whole group, including Kurt, in his Dalton Acadamy uniform, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste standing before him. "Whaaaaat's going on here?" he asked.

Mr. Shue came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Bill," he said. "You've been around here long enough to know the answer to that."

Quinn stepped up to him, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with sympathy and understanding. "Bill, last year I was right where you are," she said. "I know things are messed up right now and everything looks really bleak but we're all here for you, always. We put together a little something to show you you're not alone."

Puck and Lauren stepped forward. "Bill," Puck said. "We're so sorry. Lauren and I know you'll probably never forgive us. but this comes from the heart."

"Guys," said Bill, tiredly. "You didn't know what would happen. Hell, I wouldn't have known! Despite everything I NEVER would have thought they'd kick me out.I can forgive you for this. Maybe not today, but I will." He looked at the whole group." But really, I don't need a song." Next thing he knew, Santana had one hand, Brittany the other, and they were dragging him to a seat.

"Well, you're GETTING one," said Brittany as the two forced him to sit down. She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," said Santana, kissing the other. "So shut up and listen." Bill chuckled as his girls went to join the others.

Brad, the piano player started playing and the rest of the band joined in. Bill sat back and listened to what the group had to sing to him. Santana, Brittany and Quinn stepped in front of the rest. Quinn started singing.

QUINN: It's like a storm,

That cuts a path,

It breaks you will,

It feels like that.

(Santana took over)

SANTANA: You think you're lost,

But you're not lost,

On your own,

Your not alone.

(Bill's eyes teared up as the rest of the group joined in for the chorus)

GROUP: I will stand by you,

I will help you through,

When you've done all you can do,

If you can't cope,

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight,

I will hold you tight,

And I won't let go

(A teary eyes Brittany took over)

BRITTANY: It hurts my heart,

To see you cry,

I know it's hard,

This part of life,

(Quinn's turn)

QUINN: Oh it finds us all,

And we're to small,

To stop the rain,

Oh, but when it rains,

(Bill looked out at the groups, seeing the love and support in their faces as they all joined in again)

GROUP: I will stand by you,

I will help you through,

When you've done all you can do,

If you can't cope,

I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight,

I will hold you tight,

(Santana and Brittany took over here, singing their hearts out, pouring out their love to Bill)

SANTANA AND BRITTANY: And I won't let you fall,

Don't be afraid to fall,

I'm right here to catch you,

I won't let you down,

It won't get you down,

You're gonna make it,

I know you can make it!

(Quinn pulled him to his feet and into a hug. As they sang, the rest of the group came forward and hugged him, offering their friendship and support. Though they sang with the others, Puck and Lauren stood back, not feeling they had the right to hug him yet. Finally culminating in Santana and Brittany hugging him as the song ended)

GROUP:Cause I will stand by you,

I will help you through,

When you've done all you can do,

And you can't cope,

And I will dry your eyes,

I will fight your fight,

I will hold you tight,

And I won't let go.

SANTANA AND BRITTANY:Oh, I'm gonna hold you,

GROUP:And I won't let go

MERCEDES: Won't let you go,

No, I won't!

Bill stood there for a moment, hugging Santana and Brittany tightly to himself, crying softly. "Thank you guys," he said when he could speak. "That was beautiful and it means a lot to me. I'm still scared. I don't know what I'm gonna do. But, knowing you guys are there to back me up really helps a lot."

Bill looked over and saw the lost looks in Pucks and Laurens eyes, and realised, he had forgiven them. He disengaged from San and Britt and stepped over to them. "C'mere, you two losers," he said and the two came forward and he hugged them both as everybody laughed.

He stepped back and looekd at his friends, his family. "So, we gonna rehearse for regionals or what?"

Mr. Shue stepped forward. "Not you," he said. He indicated Santana and Brittany. "You three have been excused from school for the rest of the day."

Bill looked confused as his two best friends and semi secret lovers stepped up to him.

Santana gave him a smile. "Bill," she began. "You know my parents are crazy about both you and Britt, right?" Bill nodded. "Well, Britt and I talked to them, explained the situation, and after a LONG lecture about underage driking," she rolled her eyes" they said they want you to come and live with us."

"They seemed kind of excited about the idea, actually," added Brittany, making everybody chuckle.

Bill looked stunned. "Santana, baby," he said. "I can't ask your parents to do that. This isn't their problem. I already feel badly enough, imposing on Mr. Shue."

Santana rolled her dark eyes again. "I knew you'd say that," she said. "I told them you'd say that. And, after a rather long tirade in spanish, including at least one use of "estupido", my mom asked me to give you this." She took out an envelope and handed it to Bill. He opened it and chuckled, then read aloud.

"William," it said. "If you are reading this then the conversation has gone the way Santana predicted. I just want you to know that Santana and Brittany did NOT talk Dr Lopez and I into this. This was OUR idea. My William, we have known you since you were 5. You have spent much time at our house, and you and Brittany have become like our own children. I am outraged that your parents cannot appreciate what a wonderful son they have, and that they cannot forgive you for one mistake.

"So, this is not a request. This is what is GOING to happen. You are going over to Mr Shuesters apartment with Santana and Brittany and you are going to get your things and let the girls bring you home. I will brook no arguement about this, young man.

"Come home to us, mijo.

Maribel."

Bill looked at Santana in awe. "She...she called me "mijo'," he said in wonder. "Doesn't that mean "my son" or something?"

Santana sniffed. "Yeah," she said smiling. "That's exactly what it means."

"I-I can't believe this," said Bill, the tears starting all over again. "Even my parents have never called me "son". I-I don't know what to say."

"Say goodbye to the rest of Glee club and come with us," said Brittany. "NOBODY says no to Mama Lopez." Everybody laughed at that,

"Then I guess I'm going home," said Bill, looking out to the rest of Glee club. "Thank you all, so much. You know you're my family." They all agreed and he recieved many hugs and back slaps. Then he walked up to Mr Shue.

"I can't think you enough, Mr. Shue," he said emotionally.

Will wrapped his arms around Bill and hugged him. "No thanks necessary," he said. "I'm sorry to see you go, but this is the best thing for you. Now go, go join your new family."

Bill smiled and walked up to his girls, putting an arm around each of their shoulders and they all left.

-0-0-0-0-0

Nobody was home when they got to the Lopez house.  
Dr. Lopez was at work and Mrs. Lopez was out getting the fixings for a special "Welcome home" dinner. So, the girls led Bill up the stairs.

"This will be your room," said Santana. "I hope you like it."

Bill's jaw dropped as he walked in. The walls were a different color, but all the stuff he'd had to leave behind was in the room, set up exactly as it had been in his room at his parents house. His beloved guitar was even resting in a corner. "what the hell..?" he asked.

"Surprise," said Brittany. "Some of us went to your parents house yesterday to get your stuff."

"They didn't seem to want to let us in," added Santana, beaming at the look of wonder on Bill's face. "Then my Mom 'splained things to them. And you know what Britt said."

Bill chuckled. "Nobody says no to Mama Lopez."

"That's right," said Santana. "Then last night, Britt and I set things up just like they were at your folks place so you'd feel at home."

Bill got too choked up to speak for a moment. "I-I never really felt at home at my folks place," he said huskily. "I always felt more like a tenant."He looked at the two girls. "Thank you." he said, enveloping them in a hug. "I love you two. So much."

Both girls hugged him back and said "I love you too." Then, they heard the front door open.

"That's Mom," said Santana. "Let's go see if she needs any help." Both girls kissed Bill on the cheek then scampered off downstairs.

Bill looked around for a moment, just drinking in the love it had taken for his girls, his friends, and his new family to do all this for him. He vowed then and there he was going to be a better person and not squander this second chance the Lopez's had given him. He heard Santana call to him.

"I'm coming,", he said, wiping a tear from his eyes. He went downstairs feeling something he'd never felt outside of the choir room.

He was home.

A/N3: I Won't Let Go originally performed by Rascal Flats. Lyrics written by Jason Sellers and Steve Robson.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, my original plan was to do a new chapter for Faith: One Girl next but apparently at least one reader is chomping at the bit to find out what happens at the party, so, here's chapter five. This chapter will contain some sexual stuff but nothing too explicit.

Chapter Five

SMACK!

"OW! Madre di dios!"

Bill repeatedly brought his big hand down hard on Santana's naked backside. The spanking had only been going on for a few minutes, but Santana was already squirming and making noise. She was also already close to an orgasm.

Brittany and Quinn, both naked and kneeling in front of the two of them, supposedly keeping their eyes on the floor, exchanged a smile. Both of their bottoms were beet red, having both already felt the "tender" ministrations of both their husband and their wife and they were enjoying seeing Santana get hers.

Bill had arrived home after Brittany even though Willow lived closer than Kennedy's friend Shannon did. Bill had walked Tara to the door then gotten stuck into a 20 minute conversation with Willow's mother, Sheila Rosenberg. Sheila was one of those activists who tried a little too hard to be an activist, so, every time one of the Gordon's was there, they got to listen to at least 20 minutes of how wonderful it was that they had found each other and were doing their own thing regardless of how anybody else felt. In other words, she spent so much time talking about how she treated them the same as everybody else, that just the conversation treated them differently. Anyway, Bill had walked in to find no sign of any of his wives except for a piece of paper with one word, written in Quinn's perfect penmanship. "Bedroom."

Bill had walked into the bedroom to find his three wives completely going with Santana's earlier "slave girls" crack. All three were naked, and kneeling, and they looekd up at him and all said at the same time "Take us, "Master"." Bill had laughed at their antics, but, he readily complied. Almost before the girls knew what was happening, he too was naked and they were all four lying on the floor, kissing, touching and exploring each other. This had quickly led to a manic bout of lovemaking, then, after some recovery time, Bill had decided it was time for the spankings. The girls had been promised their spankings and he wasn't about to let them down.

Which brought them to where they were now. Seeing Santana was close, Bill poured it on, and soon, Santana was screaming and orgasming right there across his lap. Bill was amazed as always. All three girls got very turned on by submitting to him, and each other, really, but Santana was the only one who could actually "get there" just from a spanking. Which was amazing, because often, she was the biggest baby of the three of them during a punishment spanking. Bill held Santana for a moment while she calmed down, Brittany and Quinn making no bones about breaking the "rules" and reaching over to soothingly stroke each others backsides.

After a moment, Bill helped Santana join their wives on her knees and stood over the three of them, trying to look all dominant. He normally didn't have to try, but, right now, with all four of them so turned on, and him being just as naked as they were, well, right now, he just looked sexy and perhaps a little silly.

"Now," he said in a authoritative voice. "I certainly hoped you three miscreants have learned your lesson, and are going to be good girls now."

"Oh we have, "Master"," said Quinn nodding.

"We'll be the best girls ever," said Brittany, trying REALLY hard not to giggle.

Santana exchanged a look with her wives. "You know girls," she said. "If "Master" wants us to be good girls, maybe we should show him just how good we can be!"

The girls exchanged a conspiritorial look and stood.

"Oh yes," purred Quinn as Santana and Brittany pushed Bill back to where he was lying on the bed. "We have to keep "Master" happy!"

Bill lay there chuckling at how thick the girls were laying it on. For some reason, every time they called him "Master" he could almost SEE the quote marks. He stopped laughing and groaned, however, when he felt Quinn nibbling at his ear, Santana kissing his neck, and Brittany kissing his chest. All lthree girls teased and tormented him and kissed their way down his fit dancers body.

"Oh GOD!" he exclaimed as he felt one of the girls mouths...you know. "You three are going to kill me!" As the three girls all took turns he had one coherent thought.

What a way to go!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Parker Abrams was...annoyed. Things were not going the way he'd hoped with Buffy Gordon.

He'd gotten several cups of the spiked punch into her, and she was definately drunk by now. There was a slight problem though. Buffy Gordon was a chatty drunk. He'd listened to countless inane stories about her family. God, she had four sisters and three mothers. You'd think life around the Gordon house would be...hotter.

He tried to stick it out though. Buffy WAS hot and it would be quite a fuck you to Cordy and Kennedy when he nailed her. "Hey Baby," he said. "There's way too many people down here. Let's go someplace private."

"Why Parker Abrams," giggled Buffy. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Parker gave her his most charming smile. "I just really like you, and it's too noisy down here for us to REALLY talk," he said, taking her arm and helping her to her feet. Buffy was sloppy drunk by now, and he practically had to carry her upstairs. Oh yeah, he was getting lucky tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buffy felt weird. She'd never felt like this before. She was feeling silly, and chatty, but, she was having trouble walking, and at times, it felt almost like she was outside her body looking in. She knew she shouldn't go upstairs with Parker, but somehow, she could not remember exactly WHY.

So, now, she and Parker were sitting on a bed, and he was kissing her, and it was nice. One of his hands was also cupping one of her breasts, which was also nice, but scary. She felt his other hand slide up the back of her shirt and take hold of her bra strap.

"P-parker...no," she slurred. "I jusht met you. I really don't think..."

"Shhhhh," said Parker, kissing her again. "Don't think. I'll do the thinking. Just lie back and enjoy the ride."

"No," protested Buffy, trying to push him away, but she couldn't. She was too drunk to really fight back. "Parker!"

Suddenly the door burst open. "What the HELL is going on here?" came a female voice. Buffy and Parker both looked over to see Kitty Wilde standing there looking furious.

"Kitty," said Parker smoothly. "Did you want to join us?"

Kitty shook her head and walked up to them. "You sleazebag," she said. "I saw you practically carrying Buffy up here. And from what I heard outside the door, she was tryign to say "no". They have a WORD for what you were trying to do here, Abrams!"

Suddenly Buffy fell over onto the bed. Parker, who she had still been holding on to her, suddenly released her. He stood up. "Whatever," he said. He muttered "Freshmen" as he stalked out of the room.

Buffy felt Kitty sit down and help her into a sitting position. "You ok?" she asked. Buffy nodded dumbly. "Ok,"said Kitty, smoothing her hair. "I'm going to go get Cordelia and Darla. You stay right here, and if ANYbody else tries to come into this room, you scream bloody murder. You got it."

"I got it, Kitty," said Buffy. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, still feeling very out of it as she heard Kitty leave the room and the door close.

A moment later, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She started giggling. "Silly Kitty," she murmured."We don't have to find them. I can call Darla." She searched through her contacts, gettign down to D. She clicked on a number and waited for it to connect, her drunk mind never once comprhending that "Daddy" came before "Darla" in her contacts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill and the girls were lying in a naked, sweaty heap on the bed, waiting to get their energy back for round three. Or was it round seven? As said before, the four rarely had the house to themselves, and were taking full advantage of it. The funny part was, Santana and Quinn, who had been the most exhausted at the start of the evening, had been the most...energetic.

Suddenly Bill's phone rang. It was the girls ringtone. He diesentangled himself from the others to answer. That was their biggest rule. The girls came first, and there was no activity that could not be interrupted if one of them called.

"Hey, Peanut," he said by way of answering. "Everything ok?"

"DADDY!" Buffy squealed, her voice sounding very off. "What are you doing answering Darla's phone?"

The girls looked up at him, looking worried at his expression, and he put her on speaker phone. "This is MY phone, Babygirl," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine Daddy," she giggled. "Well, I was scared when Parker brought me up here, but then Kitty came in and now I'm fine."

"Buffy Anne," said Quinn sternly "Are you drunk?"

"Hiiiiiiii Mommy!" said Buffy chipperly. "Don't be silly! Cordy told us to stay away from the keg and the bar. All I had was some terrible punch Parker gave me. He really seemed to want me to have some. Do you think he made it?"

"Oh God," said Bill. "Oh GOD!" he was suddenly in a virtual panic attack. His baby was drunk, and a boy had gotten her that way.

Seeing the fury on Santana's face, the worry on Brittany's and the panic on Bill's, Quinn took over. "Buffy, Baby," she said. "Where's Kitty now?"

"She went to find Cordy and Darla," slurred Buffy.

"Ok Baby," said Quinn, soothingly. "When Cordy and Darla get there, I want all three of you to stay right there in that room. Daddy and I will be there soon. Ok Baby?"

"Ok, Mommy," said Buffy having gone from chipper to sounding like a scared little girl. "Please hurry. I'm scared now."

"We'll be right there Baby. We love you." Her other parents echoed the sentiment. Quinn hung up and turned to her spouses. Santana was already getting dressed, but Britt was trying to console an obviously very distraught Bill. They'd get to the bottom of that in a minute. Quinn took Bill's phone and called Cordelia's.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is a fucking nightmare!" muttered Cordelia as she walked towards the stairs. Kitty had just found her and was now looking for Darla. Cordy thought she'd seen Darla go out into the back yard, where there was a bonfire.

She sighed, It was a nightmare, but it was salvageable. They'd take Buffy back to Kitty's and Cordelia would spend the night there instead of at Harmony's. Hopefully, Buffy wouldn't be TOO hung over in the morning and they'd be able to claim she was sick.

Just as she was about to head up the stairs, her cell phone rang.

Shit! That was Daddy's ring tone! She reluctantly took out her phone and answered it. "Daddy?" she asked tentatively.

"Cordelia Judith Gordon," came her Mom's voice. She winced at hearing her full name. "Your sister is in a bedroom, drunk. Are you aware of that?"

"I-I was just going up to her, Mom," said Cordelia. "I...we...that is..."

"Cordelia," said Quinn in her best HBIC voice. "The only words I want to hear out of your mouth are "Yes Ma'am" or "No Ma'am". Is that understood?"

Cordelia gulped. The icier Quinn's voice got, the more trouble they were in and BOY! was her voice icey! "Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Good," said Quinn. "I know Buffy is there. I assume Darla and Kitty are as well?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"And are Kennedy or Tara there?"

"N-no Ma'am." Cordy was actively sweating now.

"And," said Quinn pointedly. "Did they know you were sneaking your sisters out to the party tonight? The truth young lady."

Cordelia closed her eyes. "Yes Ma'am,"she said, already almost rubbing her bottom. THIS was not going to be good.

"You and Darla are to wait with Buffy until your father and I arrive," said Quinn. "Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Cordelia.

"Good," said Quinn and she disconnected.

A moment later, Kitty had brought Darla and the three went upstairs to wait for their executioners.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, yeah, all five of the little miscreants were in on it," said Quinn after disconnecting. She reached for some clothes, as the other three were already dressed. Bill just standing there with a lost look in his eyes. Santana stomping around and swearing in spanish.

Quinn sighed. "Britt," she said. "Can you and Santana please go and pick up Thelma and Louise from their friends houses?" She looked Santana in the eye. "Sorry, babe, but I am truly afraid you'll kill Parker if he's still there!"

"I ought to kill the son of a puta," snarled Santana. She looked over at Bill, totally surprised, with as protective as he was of his girls, that he too was not stomping around and wanting to break things.

"Of course, Sweetie," said Britt, looking at both Bill and Santana sadly. She walked over to Bill and put her hand on his shoulder. "You ok, Baby?" she asked.

Bill just sort of babbled. "our baby," he said. "Our Peanut is drunk at a party! Anything could have happened to her! Oh GOD!" he started hyperventalating. Suddenly, Quinn grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"BILL!" she said loudly. "She's ok. Kitty got to her in time! Now I need you to snap out of it! Our babies need us!"

Bill took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, Love," he said, tears running down his cheeks. "Come on, let's go get our girls, bring them home safely, then punish them like they've never been punished!"

His wives all agreed as they all went downstairs and out to the cars.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara sat next to Willow on Willow's bed, leaned up against the headboard, a comforter pulled up over their legs, and a bolw of popcorn sitting half on Tara's leg and half on Willow's. They were watching some stupid movie Darla had raved about.

"Really?" said Willow to something that had just happened on the screen. "He had the NERVE to say THAT to her?"

Tara giggled softly. 'I think even Darla would punch him out for THAT line!" she said, and both girls laughed. She looekd over at Willow and felt her heart thump. She and Willow had been best friends for a long time, but, within the last couple of years, Willow was making her react in ways she'd never reacted before. She often found herself staring at Willows lips, wondering what they would feel like against hers.

It didn't take a rocket scientist. Tara was starting to realise she had feelings for Willow like her mothers had for each other. She knew her Mom and her Mama were bisexual, but she thought she was probably gay, like her Mami. Ok, without the "Daddy Exception". She knew she had no interest in boys whatsoever.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Willow, who had noticed Tara staring at her.

Tara blushed and looked away. Oh n-n-nothing," she stuttered. "Just how terrible this movie is and how I should make Darla pay us back for the rental price."

"Oh," said Willow, almost sounding disapointed. "I was sorta hoping you were wanting to kiss me."

"Wh-what?" sasked Tara her jaw dropping. That was the last thing she'd expected to hear from Willow. She'd been convinced that Willow was totally straight.

Willow smiled sweetly at her. "Tara,"she said. "I know you better than anyone. I see how you look at me. And frankly, I'm not sure how I feel. But, I do know, you make my tummy feel kidna fluttery, and I have laid awake at night wondering what it would be like to kiss you. But, I'm scared. What if I don't like it, but you do. Are we still friends?"

Tara smield and cupped Willows cheek. "Will," she said. "No matter what happens, we are always friends first. if we fall in love with each other and get married and raise our own "hoarde" to quote Daddy, or if we kiss and one of us says "Bleah!" As far as I am concerned, nothing will ever change that. Friends first."

Willow smiled and moved closer. "Then," she said, almost imperceptably. "Why aren't you kissing me yet?"

Tara smiled and tilted her head, her heart beating a mile a minute as she moved closer...closer...

"Tara!" called Mrs. Rosenberg from downstairs. "Two of your Mom's are here. They want you to get yoru things and come downstairs."

"NOW!" added Santana.

Tara squeaked and jumped out of didn't even bother gettign dressed, she jsut stayed in her t-shirt and pj pants. She knew that tone, so she quickly grabbed her stuff with Willow's help and ran downstairs to find her Mami and her Mama standing there. Mama looked sad but Mami was fuming. "M-mama? M-mami?" she asked. "W-what's going on?"

"Tara, tell Mrs. Rosenberg thank you and Willow goodbye then get out into the car," said her Mama quietly, resting a hand on her Mami's arm.

Tara quickly did as she was told. As she walked outside, she saw Kennedy was already in the car. She stopped dead. only to feel a hand connect sharply with her backside.

"Car. NOW!" growled Santana.

Tara squealed and complied. Her one thought as she got into the car was...

They KNOW!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You ok?" Quinn asked Bill as they turned down the street the party was on. "I've only seen you like that a couple of times."

Bill sighed. "I'll be ok once our girls are home," he said. "Sorry about that back there. I just kinda freaked. We can talk about it with the girls later." He squirmed uncomfortably. "Though, I dressed so fast I think I'm wearing Santana's underwear!"

Niether of them were up to laughing, but they did both crack a small smile as they pulled into the Finn driveway.

"Parker fucking Abrams!" muttered Bill. "After all the shit he pulled, doesn't Buffy have the sense to stay away from him?"

"I don't think she knows about Parker," said Quinn as she shut the car off. "The bit with Cordy was last year. I'm pretty sure we didn't tell Darla and Buffy about it. They were only in middle school at the time."

"Right," said Bill, getting out of the car. "I'd forgotten that!" Quinn followed and the two found Kitty Wilde standing on the front porch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," she said. "I came down to wait for you so I coudl take you right up to the room the girls are in."

"Thank you, Kitty," said Quinn as Kitty led them inside. Unfortunately for him, Parker was indeed still there. Quinn stopped Bill from stalking towards him. "Go upstairs and get the girls," she said looking him in the eye. "I don't want you killing himn any more than I wanted Santana doing it." Bill just nodded and followed Kitty upstairs. Quinn walked over to Parker. He sort of looked like he wished he was anyplace else but there.

"Abrams,"she said, in her best lawyer voice. "I just want you to know that after everything that's gone down with you and our girls, I'll be swearing out a restraining order on Monday. You will be lucky if you don't have to switch schools. THAT is how far away from them I want you. And, on a more personal note, if you EVER go near one of my girls again, you will not have to worry about me. You will not have to worry about Mr. Gordon. You will not even have to worry about Mrs. Lopez-Gordon. Because, I will turn mrs. PIERCE-Gordon loose on you. And NOBODY is more dangerous than she is when someone hurts one of her babies. Are we CLEAR you little fuckwad?"

Parker just nodded his head emphatically. Quinn smirked and went to join her husband.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, four very guilty looking girls were sitting on the couch as three VERY angry parents stood over them, and a still drunk Buffy was in the kitchen with their Mama, who was trying to get some toast, water, and aspirin in her. Bill and Quinn had gotten the girls, found out Kitty's parents were away, and made arrangements for her to go home with Harmony.

"Ok," said Bill looking down at the girls. Tara was already crying and Kennedy was holding her hand. Darla was obviously too worried about Buffy to be scared. Cordelia looked the most guilty. "Somebody tell me what went down tonight."

Cordelia took a deep breath. "It was all MY fault, Daddy," she answered. "I felt bad that Darla and Buffy couldn't go to the party, so I talked to kitty, found out her parents would be away, and we arranged the whole thing. None of the others even knew about it until today at school. I told Darla and Buffy to stay away from the booze. I never thought ANYONE, much less Parker, would spike the punch!"

"Spiking the punch is older than WE are," said Santana in a low, dangerous voice.

Cordy nodded. "Anyway, Daddy, Mami, Mom,"she said. "I deserve to be punished, not them. This is all on me."

"All on you?" asked Quinn. "You mean you forced your sisters to go?"

"No, Mom," said Darla, shaking her head emphatically. "We wanted to go so badly we jumped on it when Cordy told us her plan."

Santana nodded. "And did you threaten or blackmail Kennedy and Tara to keep your secret?" she asked.

"No, Mami," said Tara, surprising everybody by being the one to speak up. "She even told me if I couldn't do this, they'd change their plans and nobody would think less of me." Kennedy nodded as Cordelia smiled at her sisters loyalty.

Bill nodded. "Then," he said. "You all made your own bad decisions. But, I'm proud of you for sticking together. That being said, you still broke a bunch of rules tonight, and I think the ones broken qualify as a spanking offense." The girls paled a bit as Santana and Quinn nodded. "I'm sure your Mama will agree with us. But, Buffy is still too drunk to punish, and we are still too upset to punish you, so, this will wait until tomorrow. Now, give us kisses, go into the kitchen and give your Mama kisses and get your little butts up to bed!" That was another of Bill's big rules. No matter how much trouble they were in, the girls always got a hug, kiss or I love you before going to bed. All four girls nodded and said "Yes Daddy," and hastened to obey.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cordelia was in her bed sulking ten minutes later when she heard a knock on the door. "C-come in," she called. Her Mama came in with a still swaying Buffy.

"Cordelia," said Brittany tiredly. "You sisters condition is in part thanks to your actions. So, tonight, YOU are responsible for her. She will sleep with you tonight. If she gets sick, you will help her to the bathroom and hold back her hair for her. If she doesn't make it to the bathroom, you will clean up the mess. You'll help her any way she needs. Am I making myself clear, Cordelia?"

"Yes, Mama," nodded Cordelia emphatically. She got out of bed, and helped Buffy, who Brittany ahd apparently already helped into her pajama's into bed, then climbed in with her. Brittany bent down and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Good night my babies," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, Mama," said Cordelia.

"Luuuuv oooou m'ma," muttered Buffy, already half asleep, making Cordelia smile lovingly. Brittany turned out the light and left.

Cordelia felt her eyes tear up as she looked at her sleeping sister. she felt SO guilty. God, if Kitty hadn't gotten there when she did... She leaned over and kissed Buffy's forehead. "Good night, Sweetie," she whispered. "I'll lbe a better "big sissy" from now on."

Buffy snored.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brittany went into their bedroom and shut off the light, she took off her robe and crawled into bed with the three loves of her life. Thjey changed how they slept every night, so each of them got plenty of opportunities to snuggle with the others. Tonight, Bill was on his back, with Santana snuggled up on his right, lying on her side, with Quinn behind her, spooning her. Britt smield and crawled in on Bill's left, kissed each of them, then snuggled up.

They lay there in silence for a moment until Santana spoke up. "So, handsome, want to tell us about yoru reaction earlier?"

Britt rested her head on his shoulder. "We were worried about you," she said.

"I know," sighed Bill. "It's just...ever since my parents kicked me out, drinking just freaks me out. Giles and I were at his place one time, and he poured himself a drink, and I nearly started sweating." He looekd over at Santana. "In some ways, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. Your parents were so good to me, Tana, and I love them and Abuela SO much. It was REALLY a much better situation for me than living with my folks." Santana smiled and nuzzled up to his shoulder." But, I can barely look at any kind of booze anymore without thinking of EVERY possible consequence of drinking. And to hear our Peanut, obviously drunk...it just REALLY hit me."

The girls all snuggled closer. "Wow," said Quinn. "I knew you hadn't had a drink since then, and I try not to drink in front of you, but I had no diea it was that bad." She leaned up on one arm and looekd at Bill. "Baby. Do you need to talk to someone professional about this?"

"Maybe," said Bill. "I really hate this feeling. It's almost like panic attacks! God, I thought I was so together!"

Santana took his face in her hand and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me, Buster," she said. "You are the strongest, most amazing man I have ever met! The way you take care of us, and our nina's. That was a traumatic experience for you, so, it makes sense you might need help dealing with it. I just wish me, or Mami or Papi had figured it out back then."

"You are a sweet, beautiful man,"said Brittany, playing with his hair. "Don't you EVER be afraid to ask us for help. We certainly aren't afraid of asking you."

"Bill," said Quinn. "Remember the beginning of senior year when I went all punked out and joined the Skanks?" Her nodded. "Well, somebody very wise tried to help me. He told me "Even the strongest person in the world needs help sometimes.". Do you know who that was?"

Bill smiled and almost said "Puck?" but he knew that would get him pummeled so he answered honestly. "It was me," he said.

"That's right," Quinn said. "Now, if you don't take your own advice, the spankings the girls get tomorrow will seem like a walk in the park in comparison."

Bill just smiled. He himself was not immune to the consequences of breaking the rules. "Yes Ma'am," he said. "thank you. I love my girls."

"I love you guys," yawned Santana.

"I love all three of you," said Brittany.

"God, how I love you three," said Quinn as they all settled in to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Wow. This felt like a long chapter. Not sure if it WAS or not. I hope you liekd it. I love reviews. next chapter. Another interlude! Just kidding. Next chapter all eight of the Gordon women will have gotten spanked in less than 24 hours! That's GOT to be a record!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: It was brought to my attention that Kennedy and Tara didn't TECHNICALLY do anything wrong except not tattle on their sisters. Well, Bill and the girls feel that they did, and Bill explains it better than I do, so I'll let him take care of that. LOL.

A/N2: Angst warning! There will be some Cordelia angst in this chapter.

Chapter Six

Breakfast the next morning at the Gordon house was, for once, a rather quiet affair. Everybody was unhappy. Here it was, the weekend and all five girls had spankings coming. Everybody was lsot in their own thoughts.

Brittany was trying to keep her mind off of it until it was time to deal with things, so she did her usual puttering around, asking everybody if they needed anything, until Bill caught her arm, motioned at her again untouched breakfast and looked her in the eye. She rolled her eyes a little but sat down.

Quinn was lost in her usual thoughts of how she hated spanking her kids.

Santana was the only parent who was still angry. She was angry at Cordelia for spearheading all of this.

Bill. who doted on, and sometiems spoiled his daughters a little, also hated having to punish them, to make them cry. But, he was the most able to push that out of his mind. A lot of people thought of spanking as abuse, but it worked for the /Gordon's and Bill found it a necessary evil. He was able to keep it in mind that he loved his girls and was jsut trying to help them grow up to be the best people they could.

Darla was resigned to the spanking. Though she DID still feel it was unfair they were not allowed to go to the party, they HAD willingly broken their parents rules, and Buffy had nearly paid an awful price for it.

Kennedy was just sulking. It wasn;t fair. She and Tara hadn't broken any rules. They hadn't even really lied to their parents. Why were THEY in trouble?

Buffy, who thanks to Brittany, had very little hangover, just a really mild headache, and Tara were having the same thoughts. They hadbeen the most reluctant to go along with this, and they'd been right. They should have known. With four parents around ,the girls never got away with ANYTHING!

Cordelia was wracked with guilt. This had been HER idea and the consequences had almost been disatrous. She remembered when she was five years old, and was finally old enough to really realize that, while only two months older than Kennedy, she WAS the oldest, and had promised to always be a good "big sissy". Well, last night, she'd failed epically at that. She should have paid attention. She should have kept a better eyes on her sisters. She should have seen that Parker was there. Plus, she saw a look in her Mami's eyes that made her really uncomfortable. She sighed. She was almsot looking forward to the spanking so she could drop some of this guilt. Ok ok, maybe not LOOKING FORWARD, but you get it.

As they were all finishing breakfast, Bill spoke up. "Your Mom's and I will clean the kitchen," he said quietly. "You girls can go up and get cleaned up for the day and get a start on your homework. No tv. No phones. No computers except for homework. Are we clear?"

The girls all chorused "Yes Daddy", finished up and quietly went upstairs. Nobody noticed the plaintive look Cordelia gave Santana as she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, the family had gathered in the living room. Bill almost chuckled at how his five daughters almost looked like prisoners waiting to hear their sentance. They were all five sitting there either still in their pajama's or had changed to sweats, knowing what was coming. Even when he was less than happy with them, they were all adorable in his eyes.

He looked down at them. "Before we go any further, I want to make sure you are all clear on something," he said. He looked directly at Kennedy and Tara. "You may think it's unfair that you're in trouble with your sisters," he said. "Niether of you went to the party, not did you actually lie to us. Your mothers and I are very proud of how close you all are, and how you have each others backs. And I hope you all know, we do NOT condone tattling on each other. But this was different. You KNEW Darla and Buffy were sneaking off to that party. You withheld information we NEEDED to know. You have an obligation to YOUR SISTERS to tell us if they are doing something that could be harmful to someone else, or to themselves." Both girls looekd down, shamefacedly, finally getting it.

Brittany took over. "We know you all think having to wait until you're sophmores to go to these parties is unfair," she said. "But, soemthign bad happened to Buffy last night. And if it hadn't been for Kitty, it would have been a lot worse. Part of the reason we wanted you to wait until you're sophmores is so you have more tiem to get used to high school, and maybe get to know, or at least hear more about some of the boys who will or may be there. Do you understand?"

The girls all nodded and chorused "Yes, Mama."

Quinn took her turn. "We've discussed this, and decided on a punishment," she said, all buisness. "On top of the spankings you're about to get, you're all grounded. No television, no computer except for homework. You'll al lbe in bed by 9:30. Every morning we'll give you your phones so you have them at school, but you will turn them in to us when you get home. You WILL be allowed to read, or listen to music quietly between homework and bedtimes. Nobody will leave the house except for school, practices, games, and glee club concerts."

Santana turned to face Kennedy and Tara. "For witholidngi nformation about your sisters doing something dangerous and stupid, you two are grounded for two weeks," she said, then turned to Darla and Buffy. "For actively breaking our rules and sneaking off to the party, you two are grounded for three weeks." She finally turned to Cordelia. "And you, Lex Luthor, for masterminding all of this, and for dragging Kitty into it, are grounded for one month. Clear?" Again, al; five girls nodded and mumbled "Yes Mami,"

"Good," said Bill. "Now, I want you all to go up to your rooms and wait in the corner. We wil lbe up to deal with you in a moment." All four girls quietly churoused "Yess Daddy," then hastened to obey.

"Ok," said Bill, once the adults were alone. "I'll go up and take care of the Trouble Twins." Knowing how hard spanking the girls was on his wives, he usually volunteered to take care of things when both of the twins were in trouble.

Santana nodded. "Well, I'm not spanking Cordelia," she said, a bit of anger in her voice. She looekd apologetically at the others. None of them noticed a shadow at the top of the stairs. "I'm still to angry at her for spearheading all of this, AND for dragging another of my cheerleaders into this." The shadow disappeared as they were al lconcentrating on the conversation. "Look, our rule is we never punsih them while we're angry. I love that child as much as if I had given boirth to her myself, but, I'm afraid the Lopez temper is still holding me at the moment."

Britt came up to her and hugged her. "Oh Sweetie," she said. "We understand. The fact that you won't punish her right now is a sign of just how MUCH you love her. I'll go take care of her." The others all looked at her, faintly amused. Britt was easily the gentlest of them all, and they weren't sure she coudl be strict enough with their little ringleader. "What?" she asked indignantly, conciously fighting the impulse to stamp her foot, knowing how it woudl remidn them all of Rachel Berry. "You all know, I can spank with the best of them. Trust me. Cordelia's cute little backside will be really uncomfortable in her spanks on Monday!"

"Ok, ok, Killer," said Santana, already letting go of some of her anger just through having confessed it. She looekd to Quinn. "I'll take care of Tara?" she offered.

"Quinn nodded. "And I've got Kennedy. God! I can't remember the last tiem all five of them were in trouble at once. Not even four. Three maybe."

"I can," said Bill. "That trip to the zoo back when Darla and Buffy were six. They wanted to see the penguins, but Ms Organiser over here," he indicated Britt who stuck her tongue out at him. "had the whole day mapped out, and we were'nt scheduled to seethem until later. So, they snuck off. The other three noticed before we did, and went after them without telling us."

"That's RIGHT," said Santana, smiling a little. "It was another tiem, they were in BIG trouble, but we HAD to admire how they looked out for each other.

"Exactly," said Brittany. "They really don't all get into that much trouble. It's been at least a month since the last spanking around here." She rubbed her bottom. Bill spanked jsut as hard when playing as he did during punishment, and she was still smarting jsut a little, "Well, for the GIRLS that is."

They all laughed a little until Bill said "Ok, game faces." They all got serious and went upstairs to deal with their daughters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kennedy stood in the corner, fidgeting a little, as she awaited one of her parents to come in. She heard the door open, footsetps, then heard the springs of her bed as soembody sat down.

"Kennedy Maribel," came her Mom's voice. "Come here please." Kennedy cringed but walked over.

Quinn looked up at her sternly. "Why are you in trouble here, young lady?" she asked.

Kennedy took a breath. "Because I knew Cordy was sneaking Darla and Buffy out to the party and didn't tell you guys," she answered.

"And do you understand why I have to spank you for it?" asked Quinn.

"Oh, yes, Mommy," said Kennedy, already tearing up a little. Quinn had to fight to keep from smiling. The girls hardly ever caleld her "Mommy" anymore, and with Kennedy it was only when she was begging at the end of a spanking. "I didn;t think ti was fair until Daddy explained it. God, Mommy! If something REALLY bad had happened to Buffy because we didn't tell you? I'd blame myself, and Tara would probably never be the same. You know how she looks after Darla and Buffy!"

"She even looks after her big sisters," said Quinn. "I'm really glad you understand now. Now, get your hairbrush and lie down across my lap."

Kenndy blanched a little at "hairbrush" but obeyed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darla stiffened up as she heard Bill call Buffy over. Dammit, she thought. She HATED going second. As embarassing as going first was, it was hard to hear soemone else get the spanking you were about to recieve.

"Do you understand why you're being punished?" Bill asked Buffy as he looked up at her.

"Yes, Daddy," said Buffy very softly. "We snuck out and went to a party you spefiically told us not to. Since let you think we were still spending the night at Kitty's, I guess that's kinda like lying as well. I saw first hand what could have happened, and I agree, we deserve to get spanked. I'd rather we didn't, but we deserve it."

Bill fought a smile. "Good," he said. "Now get yoru hairbrush and come lie across my lap." As soon as Buffy was across his lap he wrapped an arm around her waist and started spanking her over her sleep shorts. Both of the twins were usually drama queens during a spanking, and it wasn't long before Buffy was squealing and wiggling, even though this was just the warm up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Britt was really concerned as Cordelia explained why she was in trouble. The look in her oldest daughters face was not just guilt, not upset over being in trouble. Cordy almsot looked...broken. Britt stood up and lifted Cordel;ia's chin to look her in the eye.

"Baby," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Mama," Cordelia said, starting to cry. "I didn't do waht Daddy said. I stopepd at the top of the stairs to hear what you were all saying instead of going right to my room. And...and I heard what Mami said. She'd been giving me funny looks all morning, then she said she wouldn't even punish me. She was still too mad at me." She started crying harder. "You all always say you only punish us because you love us. So, if she wouldn't punish me, I must have made her so mad she doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh, Baby," said Britt sadly, pulling her daughter in and hugging her. "Your Mami loves you more than her own life! She just has anger issues. You know that!" Cordey just buried her head in her Mama's shoulder and shook it. She wasn't buying it. Britt instinctively knew what Cordy needed. She calmed her a little then led her back to the corner. "You wait right here, baby," she said, kissing her forehead." I promise, it will be ok."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara was just walking back to Santana with her hairbrush when there was a soft knock at the door. Brittany poked her head in. "Tara, Baby," she said. "Please wait in the corner, I need to speak to your Mami."

"Ok, Mama," said Tara quietly as she went back to the corner, still holding the dreaded hairbrush.

"What's wrong, Babe," asked Santana once they were out in the hallway.

Britt looked at her very seriously. She pointed at Cordelia's room. "You NEED to go in there and punish your daughter,"she said quietly.

"Britt," said Santana, flustered. "We went through all this earlier. You said you understood. I can't!"

"I DID understand," said Britt quietly stepping almost nose to nose with her. She gave her a stern, almost dangerous look. "And I now understand that that little girl in there heard the first part of what you said, and now she thinks you don't love her anymore. So, Santana Maria, you do whatever it is you need to do. Let it go, swallow it down and go beat the fuck out of a punching bag at the gym later, I don't care. But you ARE going to get your sexy ass into that bedroom, punish your daughter, and make things right. Am i clear?"

Santana gupled. Brittany almost never swore outside the bedroom. Her heart was also ACHING that one of her girls could EVER think she didn't love them. "You're right," she said, all traces of anger vanishing in her concern for Cordelia. "Thanks Babe. I'll go deal with Cordelia. Tag out?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly. "Thank you baby. No, go deal with your daughter." She gave Santana a light smack to her butt then went into Tara's room.

"Tara Whitney, come here please,"she said sitting down on her bed.

Tara walked over looking confused. 'W-where's Mami?" she asked.

""Mami needs to be the one to spank Cordelia, Baby," she said. "It's up to them if they explain more later. Now, I assume you've already been through the "why are you in trouble" part?"

"Y-yes Mama," said Tara blushing. "Mami w-was about to start."

"then I need you to lie over my knee, young lady," said Britt. Tara did, and Britt started the warm up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Daddy!" Buffy protested as she felt Bill take hold of the waist band of her sleep shorts. "PLEASE, not BARE!"

Bill rolled his eyes. It was always the same dance with these two. They protested being bared every time and every time it did them no good.

"Hands back in front of you unless you want my belt, Buffy Anne," he scolded, swatting her upper thighs. Buffy squealed and complied. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said softly as Bill lowered her shorts and panties in one quick motion. Her bottom was already fairly pink. He figured a little more with his hand then he would finish off with the brush. He started spanking hard and fast, alternating so an even number of swats landed on each cheek.

"OW! OH! Daaaaaaaady!" Buffy squealed. "I'm sorry!" She cried out and wiggled around, but kept her hands in front of her as Bill kept spanking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana entered Cordelia's room but did not sit down on the bed just yet. "Cordelia Judith," she said softly. "Come here please."

Cordelia jumped in surprise at the sound of her Mami's voice, but she turned and went right over to her, surprised she was not sitting down on her bed.

Santana knew she had to punish her daughter. She knew she had to be firm about it and teach her a good lesson. But, what Brittany had told her had broken her heart, and she saw the lost, broken look in Cordy's eyes, and just had to give her soem love first. "Come here, Princessa," she said in a soft loving voice, holding her arms open.

Cordelia, who had practically convinced herself her Mami hated her, brok down sobbing and threw herself in Santana's arms, burying her face in her shoulder.

Santana hugged her tightly, patting her back and crying a little herself. "Shhh, mi amore," she whispered. "it's ok. Mami is here." She held Cordelia until the girl calmed down, the kissed her temple and pulled back and sat down, pulling Cordelia down to sit on her lap. "Now tell me, what on EARTH could make you think I didn't love you anymore?"

Cordelia blushed a little, both at the question, and at sitting on her Mami's lap like a two year old. She was taller than her Mami for crying out loud! She had to admit though, sitting here like this, her fears seemed very silly if not stupid.

"Oh, Mami," she said quietly, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "You were SO mad last night. Then this morning, at breakfast, you would barely look at me. Then, I didn't go to my room right away, and I heard you telling Daddy, Mom and Mama you were too angry to punish me. For one thing, you've NEVER been too angry to punish me. And, you all four always say you punish us because you love us, and I thought, if I had made you too mad to punish me, then I made you too mad to love me too." It all sounded so logical to her 16 year old mind.

Santana sighed and stroked her hair. "Oh, mi nina preciosa," she said. "Don't you know, there is nothing you, or any of your sisters could do that would make any of us stop loving you? Babygirl, I stil lremember the day you were born. I was seven months pregnant with Kennedy, and as big as a house. Your Daddy, your Mama and I were all in the delivery room with your Mom. And when the nurse put that screaming, red faced little bundle into your Mom's arms, I fell instantly in love. Every bit as in love as if I had given birth to you myself. That goes for Tara and the twins too. You are all four my girls as much as Kennedy is, and nothing you ccoudl ever do woudl make me stop loving you. Disapointed, yes. Angry? Maybe. But I will never stop loving any of you. You girls are not just IN my heart, you ARE my heart.

"And as far as never being too angry to spank you before goes, you HAVE met me, right? Baby, I've been too angry with each and every one of you girls at one time or another to spank you. Your Daddy or one of your other Mom's handles it those times. I swear, it's happened before, this is jsut the first time you've heard me SAY it."

Cordy nodded and hugged her Mami. "I understand," she said softly. "And I'm sorry I thought otherwise. I think part of it comes from just feeling SO guilty about what almost happened to Buffy. I think, I felt like you SHOULDN'T love me, you know? But it still hurt when I thought you didn't."

"That makes perfect sense, mi corazone," said Cordelia, kissing her cheek. "But I want you to promise me something. If you ever feel that way about any of us again, please, I want you to tell us. No matter what is going on. Because, it breaks my heart to think of one of my bebe's feeling that way. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I can," said Cordy, smiling softly. "But I have a request. I can;t believe I'm asking this but, can we PLEASE get the spanking over with? This guilt is really eating me up!"

Santana chuckled. Even as grown up as Cordelia was, she was still so adorable sometimes. She stood Cordy up and got serious. "Of course we can," she said sternly. "Now go and get your hairbrush and come lie down over my knee." She smacked Cordy's bottom to get her moving. Cordelia squealed and did as she was told. She kenw that in a few minutes, she woudl be crying hard, and that her bottom would hurt probably all day tomorrow. But, after the spanking, all woudl be right in her world again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill rubbed Buffy's back for a moment as the sobbing girl lay over his lap. Once she was calmed down, he helped her stand, helped her get her panties and shorts back up, and gave her a long hug, then led her back to her corner. "YOu wait here while i deal with Darla, Peanut," he whispered.

"Yes Daddy," Buffy sniffed and took her place in the corner. Bill went back and sat down on Darla's bed.

"Darla Marie," he said. "Come here please."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn held Kennedy tightly as she rained down swats on her already very red backside with the hairbrush. Kenendy always started out a spankingbeing stoic, but by the end, was crying and begging as much as any of the girls.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" she cried as Quinn got her sensitive sit spots. "I'm sorry Mommy! Please! No more! I'll never keep anything this important from you again! Please Mommy!"

Quinn knew Kennedy was at her breaking point, so she stopped and gave her back a soft rub. "It's ok, Kenny," she said soothingly. "I'm almost done." She raised the brush and delivered the last round of swats, five on each cheek and one on each sit spot, the last spanks, as always, being the hardest of all. Kennedy howled, but broke down and just lay there sobbing. Quinn comforted her for a moment, unti lshe was calmed down, then helped Kennedy cover herself and led her to the corner.

"Half an hour," she said. "Stand still and no rubbing. Then, it's over and you are forgiven. Understood?"

"Y-yes Mommy," sniffled Kennedy as she put her nose in the corner and tried not to rub and not to bounce from one foot to the other. This was going to be a long half hour!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara's corner time was up and Britt called her over.

"Ok, Baby," she said. "Come here." Tara walekd over and buried her face in her Mama's neck. "I'm so sorry Mama," she said over and over.

Brittany stroked her hair. "I know you are, Baby," she said sweetly. "And you are completely forgiven. I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you! You always take your spankings so well. Well, when you actually EARN one." She kissed her on the side of her head. It was true. Though she squealed and cried and wiggled a lot, Tara never reached back or tried to crawl off of their laps. And, she DID earn a lot fewer spankings than any of her sisters.

"I love you too Mama," Tara sniffled. "I love you all so much."

Brittany smield and stroked her daughters hair for awhile, then she jsut knew Tara was worn out. "Why don't you take a nap, Baby?" she said. "I'll lie with you for awhile, but I need to start dinner soon."

Tara nodded and let Brittany lead her to her bed. The both lay down, with Britt's arms wrapepd aroudn Tara, and Tara's head resting on Brittany's shoulder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kenny?" asked Quinn as she tucked Kennedy in for a nap as well. "Are you ok, or do you need me to stay with you for a bit?" It was always tricky with Kennedy. It was hard to tell when she needed to be left alone, or when she needed the cuddling.

"Maybe until I fall asleep?" asked Kennedy.

"Of course, Baby," said Quinn, smiling as she climbed in and held her close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Darla and Buffy's room, Bill was just putting the two girls into Darla's bed for a nap as well. On those occasions where both were punished, they usually liekd to lie in one bed after.

"Daddy?" asked Darla in a small voice. "Will you lie down with us?"

"We kinda NEED you," added Buffy softly.

"Of course I will," said Bill smiling as he climbed in between them. he wrapped an arm around each and kissed them both on their foreheads. "I love you both, my Sweet Girls," he whispered. Both whispered "Love you too, Daddy,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana pulled the covers up to Cordelia's chin. Cordy reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me," she pleaded.

Santana smiled and kissed her forehead, then climbed in with her. "Never," she told her. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

And she was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, as the family sat down for dinner, all was normal in the Gordon household. Though the girls had trouble sitting, the whole family talked, and teased each other like they always did. Maybe a little more sedately than usual, but all nine of them sat there and just loved each other. They had their problems, they fought, but they were a strong family and could get through anything together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Wow. I had no idea how hard it woudl be to write five spankings all going on at once! I hope I did ok. I kidna had to cut around a lot or this chapter would have been 12000 words, LOL. Also, it's been a long tiem since I've tried to write a spankign scene, so, please, be gentle. Next chapter, I haven't forgotten the Lehane Girls. They are back and their story is going to take off.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to again acknowledge Loves Sock Monkeys. I've had a lot of problems writing spanking scenes in the past, and the way she writes them, to me, flows so smoothly and really seems like how it would go, si, that was a big help in my writing the last chapter. Secondly, the story of the Lehane girls was largely inspired, and parts perhaps outright borrowed, from the Courtney and Nicky Jenkins situation in her story. And finally, she's turned at least one reader onto this story, which is very flattering. So, thanks LSM. I don't want to embarass you or anything, i just want to give credit where it's due.

A/N2: I don't know if anybody remembers, but in chapter one i had a line that went "Oh, and they had a three year old golden retriever named Harper." First, I want to thank Electra126. In her Buffy/Faith story "Friends With Benefits" Faith gets a golden retriever named Harper. For some reason, Harper jsut really seems liek the perfect name for a golden retriever to me, so I had to use it. So, Thanks again 'Lectra. Second, Harper has made NO appearances in six chapters! I keep meaning to fit him in, but, with so many characters, I never have room. I'm not writing him out, just acknowledging that I haven't used him yet. LOL.

Chapter Seven

Faith sighed as she walked up the sidewalk to her dark house. It'd been a week since she'd decided to get a job. She'd found one the next day, bagging groceries after school. The store manager hadn't required her to have her parents permission to work, was willing to pay her under the table in fact, but there was one small problem. She had gotten paid today, but it had only been eight hours, as that was all she'd worked last weekend. This had been her first full week, so, the check was really small. They'd used the last of their money buying more groceries, and, just last night, the power had been shut off. She sighed again, unlocked the door and walked inside.

There were lit candles everywhere, giving the house a kind of spooky glow. She walked into the kitchen to find Missy sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework by candle light.

"Hey," she said by way of greeting. She grabbed an almost empty jar of peanut butter, some bread and a knife. "Tru in bed?"

"Hey," said Missy, not looking up. "Yeah. She said she was really tired. I don't think she is getting more than a couple of hours a night, even when one of us sleeps with her." She looked worried.

"Fuck!" muttered Faith, as she finished making her sandwich and got a glass of water. Luckily, they had a well so the water couldn't be shut off. "I thought the longer he was gone, she'd get better!"

"I don't think you just get better," said Missy sadly. "I think she needs to talk to somebody."

Faith ran her fingers through her lustrous brown hair. "I know,"she said. "I just wish that was an option!." She sat down with Missy. "That doesn't look like YOUR homework." She said.

"I know," said Missy with a smile. "After your talk with Mr. Gordon yesterday, I figured you needed the help."

Faith sighed yet again. Yesterday, Mr. G had asked her to stay a moment after class. He'd been concerned because she hadn't turned any homework in that week. She fibbed a little, telling him she'd gotten a job to help out around home, then promised him the decline in her work was just from getting used to it, and she'd be back up to her former grades soon. Mr. G had been really smypathetic and told her if she ever needed anything, even just somebody to talk to, to let him know. She'd smiled and thanked him, then left before she could start crying. Mr. G really was her favorite teacher, and he'd been so nice, never once yelling at or scolding her, just seeming worried, that she'd nearly broken down and told him the truth.

Faith jumped a little as she heard Tru's voice. "Hi Faith,"she said. "Have a good day?"

"Hey Tru-Girl," said Faith, falling into Ma's nickname for her. "It was ok. What are you doing up? Missy said you were really tired."

"I had a bad dream,"said Tru in a small voice, getting herself some water, then refilling both Faith and Missy's and sitting down with them.

Missy reached over and squeezed her hand as Faith dug into her pocket and pulled out a few bills. "Here's my pay,"she said. "You two do some shopping tomorrow. It's not much but maybe it'll get us through until next payday." She turned to Missy. "I hate to ask, but how did it go with the power company?"

It was Missy's turn to sigh. "Well, luckily, they don't have it on record that Ma died, so I was able to pass myself off as her on the phone. Unfortunately, they won't turn the power back on until we pay the past due amount. I tried explaining that "I" have three daughters and that "Dad" just started a new job, bnut the best i could get them to do is to keep our account on hold for a month. Then, if we pay, they'll keep the same account going. Otherwise, we'll have to re-open an account, and they'll need Ma's signature. In person."

"This just gets better and better!" muttered Faith in frustration. "I'll never get the money in two weeks. Not working four hours a night after school!"

They all sat there, looking helpless.

"Faith," said Missy, softly. "Maybe it's time we tell somebody."

"No WAY!" said Faith shooting to her feet. "You know what's gonna happen? Foster care at best! Nobody is gonna take in three 15 year old girls! They'll split us up! I won't let that happen!" She stopped, visibly trying to calm herself. Nobody was taking her sisters away from her. They were all she had. Plus, she felt, just an intuition really, that Tru REALLY needed Faith and Missy. Maybe it was being dramatic, but she really worried Tru would lose it without her sisters.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Missy.

Faith sighed and sat back down. "I talked to that sleazeball Joey who owns that bar, The Fish Tank,"she said. "He said he'd give me 40 hours or more, waiting tables, and that he'd pay under the table. He's willing to take a chance employing a teenager since he'd have to pay me a lot less. But, he said a "pretty girl" like me would make it up on tips. Only problem is, he only has the day shift available. So, I'd have to drop out of school."

"Faith, you can't do that!" exclaimed Tru. "They'll send social workers around, and we'll just get split up anyway!"

"I don't know what else to do," said Faith, almost in tears. She took a breath. She couldn't break down. She was the oldest. She had to be the strong one.

Missy looked a thousand miles away. "Guys," she said, a devious look on her face. "I think I've got it!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Heya Handsome," came a voice fro mthe door to Bill's office. He looked up and smiled to see Santana standing there. "Not coming to the lounge for lunch?"

"Hi Baby," he answered looking a bit sheepish. "No," he said. "I've been trying to get ready for Sectionals, a couple of the kids still need a lot of work with the dancing, so I am way behind on grading papers."

Santana walked over and gave him a lingering kiss that made his toes curl. "Would it distract you too much if I joined you?" she asked.

Bill grinned. "Never," he said. She sat down and opened her own lunch bag, once again marveling at how much her husband could eat and still stay in such good shape. Lucky for him too, because she knew full well Britt would put him on a diet if she saw the slightest hint of him getting fat. She looked at his complete mess of a desk and saw a paper that said "For Sectionals" and a number of songs with question marks by them. "I'm impressed," she said.

"How's that?" he asked, managing to eat, grade, and pay attention to her at the same time.

"SOME of these songs are even from the last ten years," she teased, then giggled as he rolled up a napkin and threw it at her.

"VERY funny," he said. "I'm in my late thirties. I'm not SUPPOSED to like the current music!"

"All I'm saying is that Mr. Shue totally corrupted you," she said as she tucked into her own lunch. "I'm amazed there's no Journey on the list!"

"I'm saving that for Nationals," Bill muttered, his brow furrowing as he went over one of the papers.

"What's up?" Santana asked, notcing his mood shift.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Oh ,nothing major. Just noticing a bit of a change in Faith Lehane's homework. She's doing more, and doing it better. Even though she's missed a couple of days."

"I noticed that too," said Santana. "Well, maybe Tara and Willow are working with her."

Bill nodded. After the talking two weeks ago, right before the fiasco with the party, their daughters had sort of made the Lehane girls a project of theirs. Cordy and the twins were focusing on Missy, Kennedy on Tru and Tara on Faith. He chuckeld a little, guessing the girls needed soemthing to distract them from their groundings, though Kennedy and Tara only had a couple more days.

"I'm really getting concerned," said Bill. "With everything else we've talked about, now both Faith and Tru have missed a few days. If it wasn't for the quality of their work, I might have to see if Bob could look into it." Bob Flutie was the principal. He was a good administrator, but, it was nearly impossible for him to keep the kids in line. Luckily, the assistant principal, Al Snyder, had no such problems. Snyder was a jerk, and Bill would hate to see what would happen if he ever became principal, but, as the assistant principal's main job was disciplinarian, Snyder was well suited for that.

"Hmmmm," said Santana. "I only have Faith this semester. Like you said, though, the quality of her work HAS improved. You've really taken an interest in these girls, haven't you?"

Bill smiled a bit. "Well, you've heard my opinion of Martin Lehane," he said. "Given how my folks were, and how Russell and Judy treated Quinn, I guess I just take bad parenting personally, y'know? Plus, even with Faith being a bit of a discipline problem, they ARE great kids."

Santana just smiled. Sometimes, she thought the only person she'd ever met with a heart bigger than Bill's was Brittany. She was about to usethe old cliche "yo ucan;t save everybody" but she stopped herself. The Lehane girls WERE great kids, and they deserved far better than they were getting. "Well," she finally said affectionately. "they have you and our girls on their side. So, I'd say they have a big advantage."

Bill smiled and took her hand and kissed it. She wasn't fooling him. He knew she felt the same way he did. Now, if they could only figure out what was up with them!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, this is the last weekend of your grounding?" Willow asked Tara as they sat in the cafeteria, just the two of them.

Tara smiled. Since the night of their aborted sleepover, although they had had no time together, and were unable to talk on the phone, they had gotten closer. Tara thought it might simply have come from admitting that they wanted to kiss each other. "Yes," she said, relieved. She hated being grounded more than she hated the spanking. She was hardly a social butterfly, so having to stay home was not the issue,but, she missed her computer. And being able to talk to Willow on the phone of course. "Staring Monday, I trade in my prison stripes for civilian clothes."

Willow giggled a bit at that. "Well," she said. "Maybe next Friday or Saturday we can try another sleepover."

Tara smiled warmly. "Pick up where we left off?' she asked.

"Maaaaaybe," said Willow, coyly. Normally, both girls thought that on them coy equaled spaz, but they seemed to manage it with each other."

"I'd love to,"said Tara. "I'm sure my folks would say yes. You don't mind that it would need to be at your place, do you?"

"Of course not," said Willow. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, so my place makes sense."

Tara smiled, then looked up as Faith entered the cafeteria. Faith had been a bit distracted lately, but Tara also knew she'd gotten a job, so, maybe she was jsut tired. She waved. "Faith,"she called. "Come sit with us."

Faith got a funny look on her face, but came over and sat down. "Hey guys,"she said. "How ya doin'?"

"We're good," said Willow. "Just making plans for once Tara gets sprung."

Faith smiled. "Yeah, two weeks has gotta suck!"

Tara nodded. She was getting a funny feeling. Faith WAS distracted, but, it was more than that. The other day, in biology, Faith had actually answered a question Tara had asked Willow. Usually, it was the other way around. Tara looked aroudn the cafeteria. She saw Tru sitting with Kennedy and a few of Kennedy's soccer friends, but, Missy was not sitting with the cheerleaders as she had been lately.

Tara just shook her head and slid her lunch bag away. "I don't know what Mama's deal is, but she's been packing way too much lately. Either of you want this?"

Willow shook her head,"I'm, so stuffed I'm glad I don't have gym class next period," she said.

Faith clearly tried to hide it, but her eyes lit up. "Well," she said, "No sense in lettin it go to waste." She dug right int.

Tara smirked. Cordelia and Darla had noticed, Missy wasn't bringing a lunch anymore, and when they'd mentioend it, Tara and Kennedy had realised, Faith and Tru weren't either. So, they'd talked to their Mama, who agreed to start packing extra in their lunches. Everybody knew the Lehanes had money troubles, but that the girls were also proud, so, they had to trick them,by saying things like "Mama packed too much!" and "Mama knows I don't like this!". She hated being deceptive, but, she really wanted to help these girls.

She looked at Faith a moment. Something was nagging in her mind, but she couldn't quite place it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow. This one has gone from writing itself to hard to write. I'm finding myself one of those "I know what I want to happen but how do I get there" modes, LOL. Well, let's press on and see what happens.

Chapter Eight

Cordelia sighed contentedly as she sat in a deck chair, enjoying both the weather and the unusual peace and quiet. Well, she'd be enjoying it more if she had CHOSEN to be here. It had been three weeks since the party, and she still had another week to go on her grounding. Kennedy and Tara had been "freed" and Darla and Buffy only had another couple of days.

Interestingly, the girls, who had always been close, had gotten closer during their punishment. Probably something about all five of them being in trouble for the same incident. Plus, they had all gotten together to try and help the Lehane Girls. Cordy's heart really went out to them. From what Daddy had said, their father was quite a piece of work. and it made Cordy sad that not everybody had parents as awesome as hers were. All four of them!

Another cool thing was,after her little meltdown in thinking her Mami didn't love her any more,( and Cordelia's face got almost redder than her backside had been after her spanking when she thought about that! Imagine, thinking any of her parents were capable of not loving her!) Cordy had gotten even closer to Santana. she never realized it, but she'd always had doubts that her mothers loved the other girls as much as their biological daughters, and their talk proved that, even if there was no blood between her and Santana or Brittany, that all 9 of them were a part of each other, and that they were the most awesome and special family in the world.

And yes, even if she WAS still under house arrest, she was very much enjoying the peace and quiet. Kennedy and Tara were both taking advantage of their new freedom, and were having a do-over on their respective sleepovers. they had gone home after school with Shannon and Willow, respectively. Her Mom had meetings at her law office until later this evening, Mami had both sports and english department meetings at school, and Mama had taken the twins to some sort of assembly for freshmen. So, it was just her and Daddy at home right now.

As she sat there with her eyes closed, she felt a sudden weight in her lap. She looked down to the yellow head of the family's golden retriever , Harper, resting in her lap. Ok, it was the three of them at home right now! Harper was so well behaved, Cordelia sometimes forgot he was there. She looked down at him and giggled as he wagged his tail expectantly, and looked up at her with his bog brown eyes. She took his face in both hands and kissed him on top of his head.

"Hey Buddy," she said, in that semi baby talk voice people tended to use with pets. . "Are you enjoying the quiet too? I bet you are. Poor you and Daddy! Having to share this house with eight loud and crazy women!: Harper perked up and licked her nose as she spoke to him. He was a smart dog, and often seemed to understand every word they said. He smiled at her, in that way dogs had, as if to say "Crazy. Loud. But I still love all of you!" And it was very clear he did. He loved the whoel family and was very protective of the girls. In fact, when they were little, he had once started barking at Daddy for spanking Kennedy for breaking a window with her softball. It had gotten to where Mama had started taking Harper outside and soothing him when one of them was punished, and Cordelia could almost swear the dog understood now that the parents were doing what they did out of love.

"You are just the smartest, most special dog in the world, aren't you?" she said, hugging his neck and patting his side. Who needs to go out when I've got you?" Harper ate up the attention, and seemed to agree with her.

"That's too bad," said her Daddy as he came outside and puleld a chair over next to hers. He kissed her on top of her head and sat down and started petting Harper. "Hi Ladybug."

"Hi Daddy," she said smiling. "Why is it too bad?"

"Well,"said Bill. "I was just thinking. Ken and Tara are obviously havign dinner at Shannon and Willow's. Mom is eating at the office. They're serving pizza at the assembly Mama and the twins are at. And Mami is going out with the english department after their meeting. So, that leaves just you and me for dinner. So, I thought I'd take my favorite 16 year old non latina daughter out for dinner."

Cordy laughed at all the caveats. "But, I'm still grounded," she said. "Won't you get in trouble?" She couldn't resist teasing a little.

Bill frowned. "I know you're still grounded," he said. "But, one of our ruels is, we can take you girls out during a punishment, as long as yoru behavior is angelic. And yorus HAS been. Not only have you been good, but I am really proud of yo ufor leading the girls in trying to help out the Lehane Girls. I'm curious to know why you thought I'd "get in trouble" too."

Cordelia rolled her eyes affectionately. Parents! They honestly thought their kdis were dumb! "Please, Daddy," she said. "Kennedy and I both figured out awhile ago that you guys also spank each other. I'm sure Tara knows too, but we've never talked about it. I THINK Darla does, and I have no idea about Buffy. But then, I never know with Buffy." It was true. As much as Cordy adored her baby sister, which was how she thought of Buffy, since she was the youngest, Cordy never really understodo Buffy's thought processes. She was sweet, and smart, but, Buffy was definately a little quirky.

Bill shook his head. They'd been SO sure they'd been discrete! "How on Earth could you know about that?'

Cordy rolled her eyes again. "Let's see," she said. "Once in awhile one of you, mostly Mama or Mami, will go to bed early, then, even though you're all good at hiding it, will have trouble sitting at breakfast the next morning. Trust me. I've gotten enough spankings to recognize the signs!"

Bill looked at her in shock for a moment, then bust out laughing. "You girls really ARE too smart for my own good!" he quipped. "How, er, how do you feel about that?"

"It seemed weird at first," admitted Cordy. "But, it only makes sense that even adults would have ruels to live by and consequences for breaking them. I just don't want to know too much about it!" She smiled cheekily.

Bill laughed and gave her hair a playful tug. "Deal," he said. "And if it will make you feel better about it, I'll text each of your Mom's to let them know that I am taking you out."

"It will,"said Cordy. "I may accept that you guys spank each other, but it would be just too weird to get into trouble alongside my DADDY of all people!"

Bill laughed again, and was glad it wasn"t Quinn or Brittany ahving this conversation with Cordy. They'd probably be blushing enough to glow in the dark by now if it was! "I agree," he said. "so, where should we go?"

Cordy thought it over. " Let's go for subs," she said. She didn't have Bill and Santana's love for junk food, but, she did enjoy a few non healthy treats now and then. "I'll jsut make sure Mami works us extra hard on Monday at practice to burtn off the calories."

Bill chuckeld again. "Ok, go upstairs and get ready and we'll leave in fifteen minutes." He looked down at his oldest. God, she was so grown up! Too soon she'd be off to college. He was so proud of her. Of all of them. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Ladybug," he whispered in her ear, a huge lump in hsi throat.

Cordy hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. She felt a little emotional too. "I love you too Daddy," she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana stormed back to her office after her english department meeting. She was FURIOUS. She'd noticed a dramatic improvement in Faith Lehane's work in her writing class, especially with her absences lately, and had wanted to show her colleagues in the english department an essay she'd written. She'd been in the meeting, and gotten the essay out of her breifcase, only to have an essay Tru had written for Freshman English the previous year fall out. Why it was still in her briefcase, Santana would never know, but, she DID have a slight tendancy towards disorganisation, so, she probably hadn't emptied it in a while. Anyway, as she looked at both, she noticed that the both were handwritten and that the handwriting was identical. Clearly, Faith had not written her own essay here and Santana was NOT going to let them get away with cheating!

Just as she was getting ready to call and see if Bob Flutie was still at the school, Jenny Calender came in carrying a folder. "Santana," she said, looking equally flustered. "You're not going to believe this!"

"What's up?" asked Santana, hanging the phone up.

"You and Bill have been talking about the Lehane girls a lot," answered Jenny, placing the folder on Santana's desk and opening it. "And I remembered you saying you only had Faith in one of your classes this year, so I figured you might not have noticed. All three girls have been missing a lot of days, and I jsut noticed a pattern.

Santana's brow furrowed as she looked at Jenny's attendance sheets. It took her a few minutes but she finally got it.

"Jesus," she said. "You're sure this is right?"

"Positive," answered Jenny. "Faith was absent last Mondy, Tru on Tuesday, Missy on Wednsday, then Tru on Thursday and Faith on Friday last week. Then, this monday, Missy...etc etc."

"They're missing alternating days, " said Santana in wonder. "And I just noticed, Faith turned in an essay in Tru's handwriting, and one that matched Tru's style of writing."

"What are those girls doing?" asked Jenny. But Santana had an idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tara sat next to Willow at the kitchen table at the Rosenberg house doing homework. both girls were trying to finish it up quickly, so they could just relax and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Tara was having a slightly hard time concentrating. In the back of her mind, she was still concerned about the Lehane girls, and there was still something niggling there. But, mostly she was thinking about Willow and the aborted kiss from three weeks ago. Mr. Rosenberg was still at work, and Mrs. Rosenberg was out picking up dinner, so the two girls had the house to themselves. Tara wanted so badly to kiss Willow! And she knew Willow wanted to kiss her too. She thought about her sisters, and realizedthat every one of them would probably go for it. So, she leaned in closer to Willow.

Willow apparently had the same idea, because she was leaning closer to Tara, with her eyes closed. Tara closed hers and leaned in and kissed her. It was slightly awkward, but they managed to avoid bumping their noses together. Their lips met and they kissed, not super deeply or passionately, but with definate feeling. The kiss deepend for a moment, and Tara almost felt like her lips were on fire, in a good way. They kissed for a long moment, their lips exploring each others, before finally pulling back.

"Wow," whispered Willow breathlessly.

"Yeah," said Tara dreamily, looking at Willow. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes looked just as dreamy as Tara's, and she still had a pencil in her hand.

Her _LEFT_ hand.

"Omigod! Willow!" Tara suddenly exclaimed, as the pieces finally came together.

Willow suddenly looked startled. "What?" she asked.

"You've been writing with your left hand!" said Tara as if it were an amazing revelation.

"Yes," said Willow, as if speaking to a simple child. "I'm left handed!"

Tara blushed. "No,"she said. "something has been bugging me since the other day at lunch with Faith. She was eating with her left hand! And she's been using her left hand sometimes in biology too! But only sometimes!"

Willow thought about it. "You're RIGHT!" she said. "Faith has never used her left hand to write or eat before! Why would she start now?"

"She and her sisters have missed a lot of school lately,' mused Tara. "I would say, maybe one of the others was pretending to be Faith, but wouldn't identical triplets all be right handed or left handed?"

"Identical, yes," said Willow, tapping her pencil against her chin. "But not dizygotic." Off of Tara's look she added. "Dyzygotic means two eggs were fertilized then one of them split. It's sort of between fraternal and identical."

"But they look exactly alike!" said Tara.

"So do the Olsen Twins," said Willow. "But they are fraternal. One of them, I can't remember which, is left handed. It DOES happen sometimes that fraternal's or duzygotics look exactly alike."

"HOW do you know this stuff?" asked Tara in awe.

"I love Full House reruns," answered Willow. "I looked them up online one time and read that about them. I have distant cousins who are triplets, one boy and two girls, that's how I know about dizygotic." She thought a moment. "Clearly, one of the other girls is pretending to be Faith sometimes," she said. "But why?"

Tara thought about it. "Willow," she said. "Faith has been acting odd even when using her right hand. I think maybe the other two girls are taking turns pretending to be Faith."

"That would explain all three of them missing school on different days lately," said Willow. "But why?"

Tara thought about it. "I need to talk to my parents," she decided. " I better call Daddy. Everybody else is busy." Willow nodded as Tara picked up her phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill and Cordelia were really enjoying their "date". All four parents tried to spend one on one time with each of their girls, but, they usually had to schedule it ahead of time. Spontaneous one on one time like this was almost unheard of.

"Thank you for bringing me, Daddy," said Cordy. "I guess I didn't realize I was getting cabin fever!"

Bill laughed with her. "Well, you've been really good since you got grounded," he said. "So, it would be CRUEL to subject you to MY cooking!"

"Please," Cordy teased. "Even Harper won't eat your spaghetti!"

Bill gave a mock offended look, and was about to respond when his phone went off. It was the girls ring tone. He looked and saw it was Tara. He mouthed her name to Cordy right before he answered. "Hey Tare Bear," he said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Daddy," said Tara, sounding a little frazzled. "Willow and I think we figured out what is up with the Lehane girls."

Bill moved to the other side of the booth to sit next to Cordy and held out the phone so she could hear. He figured he should share this with her. "Tell me Sweetie," he said.

Tara explained to them what she and Willow had figured out about Faith, Tru, and Missy. "Daddy, I don't think Faith has been to school at all in a couple of weeks."

Bill's brow furrowed as Cordelia said "Missy is left handed, Daddy," she said.

"And they ARE dizygotic, Faith and Tru are from one egg, Missy from another" said Bill. When Cordelia stared at him, he gave her a slightly sheepish grin. I MAY have looked up their files recently."

"Mr. Gordon," said Willow. "Why would Tru and Missy be pretending to be Faith?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," said Bill. "But it can't be good. Thanks for calling me and telling me this, T-bear. You two hang tight, and I promise to call if I figure out what's going on."

"O-okay Daddy," said Tara. "I love you. Both of you." She'd heard Cordelia's voice a few minutes ago.

"Love you," said Cordy.

"I love you too, Baby," said Bill then they hung up.

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" asked Cordy, now more wirred about the other girls than ever.

Bill thought a moment. "I'm gonna drop you at home and head over there," he said. "it's obvious those girls are in some kind of trouble."

"Daddy, that's silly," said Cordy. "We'll get there faster if we go right there."

"Baby, what if Mr. Lehane is there and he's dangerous?" said Bill. "Your Mom's would beat me to death if something happened to you."

"Daddy," she implored. "Missy is my friend. And, they might talk more easily if I'm there."

Bill had to concede. "Ok," he said. "But, even if it would be awkward, if I get in trouble for this, you're going down with me!"

"Deal," said Cordy as they got up and left."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana, meanwhile, had made the same decision. She'd left the school, intending to go home and talk to her spouses about what she and Jenny had figured out. But, as she drove, the situation was nagging at her more and more. Why would Tru be doing Faith's homework, and possibly be pretending to be Faith. She agreed with Jenny. For the girls to all be skipping school like that, they HAD to be covering something up. So, she had turned around and headed to the Lehane house. Like Bill, she'd looked at the girls files and had their address memorized.

She pulled up to one of the obviously poorer neighborhoods in Sunnydale. Even before getting out of the car, she knew something was wrong. There were no lights, and no car in the driveway. The lawn had obviously not been mowed in a couple of months. But, there WAS activity. She could smell the telltale smell of hot dogs being grilled and smoke was rising above the house from the back yard.

She also looked over and saw Bill's car pull up face to face with hers. She gave him a consternated look as he and Cordelia climbed out. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she climbed out and walked over to them. They exchanged notes, filling each other in on what they had figured out Bill seemed just as consternated that she had come alone as she was about him brining Cordelia. But, she agreed, if the girls were alone, they would likely open up more with her there.

"You two stay here," said Bill. "Have your phones out and ready to call 911 if you need to. I'm going up there." He kissed Santana breifly, then kidded Cordy's forehead and walked up to the door.

Santana watched as he knocked. He waited a moment then knocked again. "Faith!" he called, knocking a third time. "Tru! Missy! I know SOMEBODY is there. I smell the barbecue. Come on, Girls. It's Mr. Gordon."

A moment later, a girl appearing to be Faith opened the door. "Mr. Gordon," she said. "What are you doing here? Sorry I didn't answer right away. We were all out back, grillin."

Bill pursed his lips. he was not as good as Brittany, but he WAS a dancer, and he knew body language. This girl was clearly scared to death. Also, Faith never called him Mr. Gordon, unless Bob Flutie or Art Snyder was there. She always called him "Mr. G".

"Is your Dad home, Faith?" he asked, playing along.

"N-no," said Faith, trying to act cool but clearly getting more nervous. "H-he's at work. We were makin dinner to surprise him."

"Ok," said Bill, not fooled. He believed her when she said her Dad was not there, but she clearly didn't know where he was. "I just wanted to bring him this." He pulled out a small object and tossed it to her. She caught it in her right hand and looked in confusion at Bill's cell phone.

"Where's your Dad and Faith, Tru?" he asked her.

Tru's eyes went wide. "But...I'm... I'm not... but..." Suddenly, she hung her head and started to cry. Missy was next to her in a minute, wrapping her arms around her.

She looked at Bill,then looked out and saw Santana and Cordelia. "Hello Mr. Gordon, Mrs. Gordon, Cordelia," she said. "You all might as well come inside."

Santana and Cordy walked up and joined them and all five went inside. The house was dark, with no electrical noises, lit by candles. The place was as clean as it could be, and so were the girls. That made sense. They all had gym class, so they could shower there, and if they still had water, and Santana was sure she'd seen a well outside, they could handwash their clothes and hang them to dry.

Missy led Tru over to a beat up love seat and sat down, cradling her crying sister in her arms. "Please, sit down," she said. They all did, Cordelia sitting between Bill and Santana. Santana reached over and held her daughters hand, figuring the girl might need the comfort. She was starting to get the picture, and she could see Bill was too. She looked at her husband, her eyes telling him to take the lead.

"Missy, honey," he asked. "How long has your Dad been gone?"

Missy sighed. "He was having a hard time finding work,"she explained. "He found a job in Riverside, but, didn't have a car, so he couldn't commute. He also didn't have a place to stay, so, he left us here, promising to send money every week. This was the beginning of August. He did at first, but it was never enough to pay for more than food. Finally, he stopped sending money and not answering our calls."

Santana was horrified. These three girls had been on their own for almost three months! Her heart went out to them. "Sweetie," she asked. "Why have you and Tru been pretending to be Faith? Why hasn't she been at school? And where is she?"

"She's at work," said Missy. "I managed to make a deal that we could get the power turned back on if we paid it within a month, pretending to be Ma. The only job Faith could get that paid enough and gave enough hours was during the day. We knew there woudl be too many questions if she dropped out of school completely but, I thought, maybe we could fly under the radar if Tru and I took turns pretending to be her. With todays check, we were going to have enough to turn the power back on. It would have been sooner, but, we've been buying food and other essentials. Plus, we got a battery powered hot plate and a grill so we could eat. Our Dad IS apparently paying the cell phone bill, because our phones are still on. We've been charging them at school."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" asked Cordelia.

Bill smiled at his daughters innocence. "They were afraid they'd get split up," he answered. " A lot of people aren't willing to take in THREE teenage girls."

"You girls are lucky," added Santana. "The odds against soemthign happening to all four of us are really low. And if it did, your Grandma and Grandpa Pierce, or Abula and Abuelo Lopez woudl take you all in."

"You're right,"said Missy, starting to sniffle as she rocked Tru like she would a younger child. Suddenly, a sob escaped and she started crying. "God, it's been so hard! Tryiong to take care of stuff, and keep up our grades, and not tell anybody! Truhas been having nightmares, and I've been SO worried about Faith, working at the Fish Tank!" Santana and Cordelia got up and sat down with the two girls, Santana wrapping her arms around Tru, Cordelia wrapping hers around Missy.

"You girls have done amazingly," comforted Santana.

"The Fish Tank?" asked Bill, shooting to his feet. "That dive over on Maple?" Missy nodded. "SHIT!" said Bill, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Santana. Bill stopped and looked at her.

"The Fish Tank is owned by Joey Sharpe," he said. Santana gasped. Joey Sharpe was a sleazebag who had been accused of molesting his ex wifes teenage daughter. He'd gotten off on one of thsoe tainted evidence deals. "Tana, come here," he said. Santana patted Tru's shoulder and went over. "Baby, it's nearly six o'clock on a Friday," he said. "I don't think they'd be able to find a temporary place for the girls until Monday. I really think the best thing is to take them home for the weekend, and have Quinn use her contacts to try and find any family they may have on Monday."

"You're right, of course," said Santana without hesitation. "I'll call Quinn and Britt and clear it with them." Like Bill, she had gotten to know these girls a little, and she cared about them.

"I'm going to go get Faith," said Bill. "I'll bring her back here, then we'll have them grab their stuff and head home." Santana nodded and kissed him. Bill walked over and kissed Cordy on top of her head, then gave both Tru and Missy's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right back with your sister girls. Don't you worry. You're not alone in this anymore."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: LOL. I should have known, all I'd have to do is DECIDE I was writing and the rest would flow. Hope yo uenjoyed the chapter. Reviews welcome and devoured. Next chapter, more angst and more revelations.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Quinn sat back at her desk in her law office and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She loved her job, she loved being a family lawyer, helping people who needed it. She loved being in court, seeing the look on a judge or jury's face when she made an arguement that swayed them.

But two hour meetings STILL gave her a fucking headache!

God, what she would give right now for one of Santana's massages (the girl had the best hands in the world!), a cup of Brittany's special mint tea, and a few of Bill's "You're-the-most-important-person-in-the-world" kisses. She smiled and looked at the family picture on her desk.

It was their Christmas picture from two years ago. The girls were all kneeling in front of the tree with the adults standing behind them, all nine of them wearing Santa hats at Brittany and the twins insistance. Harper was lying on the floor in front of the girls, looking very put upon with five bows on his head, one from each of the girls. She loved pictures like this. Family pictures in the Fabray house had always been very somber, the smiles always looking fake, and Russell always insisted they represent the perfect family. But in Gordon family pictures, everybody looked happy and loving, and relaxed enough that it was ok that they were not perfect. Bill had a saying "Perfection is over rated".

Quinn sighed and turned away from the picture. The meeting had ended early, but, she still had a mountain of paperwork and wanted to tackle it tonight so she could enjoy the weekend. Just as she picked up her pen, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Santana.

"Hello, Beautiful," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Baby," said Santana, sounding a little off. "Am I catching you between meetings?"

Quinn could tell there was something on her lovely, latina wifes mind. "Uh uh," she said, signing a paper. "Meeting ended early. All you are getting between is me and paperwork."

"Good," said Santana. "because I have something really important to discuss. Can you please do a conference call with Britt? I don't want to go over this twice."

"Sure, Love," said Quinn, now concerned as she reached for the keypad on her office phone. She punched a few buttons and a moment later Brittany answered.

"Hi Quinn," she saidf brightly, though she was obviously trying to keep an eye on Darla and Buffy at the same time. "You picked a good tiem to call. The assembly is over and we just finished the pizza they were serving, which tasted like grease and cardboard to me, and we were just about to head home."

"Hi Mom!" sing-songed the twins in the background.

"Tell them hi from me and Santana, Britt," said Quinn smiling lovingly. "I have Santana on a conference call. She needs to talk to us. Can you find someplace quiet so you can hear us?"

"Hi Baby,' said Santana, Quinn could hear the smile in her voice.

"Sure, just a moment,' said Britt. Quinn and Santana could both here her tel lthe girls to stay right here and talk to Kitty and she would be back in a moment. After a moment she said "Ok, I am in an unoccupied restroom now. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Quinn. "This is Santana's show."

"Ok,"said Santana, audibly taking a deep breath. "Cordy and I are at the Lehane house. Bill was just here..." Luckily, both Quinn and Brittany had heard enough about the Lehane Girls to place the name immediately. Quinn listened as Santana told the whole story: The clues from Tara and Jenny, how Faith had not been to school for several weeks due to a job, how Tru and Missy were taking turns pretending to be Faith, the girls father disappearing to Riverside for almsot three months, and the girls living in that house with no power. She heard Brittany gasp several times. and she felt the same way. God! Those poor girls. And at the same time, Quinn admired their perseverence and their determination to not be split up.

Santana had just outlned the issues with finding a place for the girls this late on a Friday when Britt piped in "Bring them to our place,' she virtually ordered. "Even if it's just for this weekend, I won't see them spend the weekend at the jailhouse or something."

"Unfortunately, that's what would probably happen," said Quinn. "There's really no place else to take them after hours on a Friday."

"How do YOU feel about this, Quinn? Bringing them home, I mean," asked Santana.

How DID she feel? She didn't know these girls. She had no reason to feel responsible for them. And yet, both Bill and Santana did, and Quinn trusted their judgement that they were good kids. Plus, she DID feel responsible for them. And she could relate to them. When she'd gotten pregnant, back in her sophmore year, her parents had kicked her out, and she'd been forced to rely on the kindness of first Finn's Mom, then Pucks, then finally, Mercede's parents. She could only imagine how it would have felt to have two sisters, and be constantly worried about them being seperated. "Bring them home, Baby,"she said emotionally. "I agree with you guys 100%. In fact, I'm going to call Judge Curtis and see if he'll sign a paper naming us their temporary guardians. At least until there can be a hearing to see what's going to happen with them."

"That's...amazing Quinn," said Santana. "You think he will?"

"it's a bit unorthodox," admitted Quinn. "But, I think he'll see my point of view." Judge Curtis was a judge about 25 years older than Quinn and her spouses. He kenw Quinn's story and had becoem a sort of surrogate father to her. he was a good, sweet man.

"Sounds good," said Brittany. "I am going to collect the Trouble Twins and then pick up Kennedy and tara on our way home. I think we need to have a little family meeting discussing sleeping arrangements. See you at home. I love you both."

"I love you guys," said Santana.

"I love you two," said Quinn and they all hung up. She fished through her desk for the necessary paperwork then called Judge Curtis.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Faith had collected her pay and was about to leave the Fish Tank when she stopped dead. There was only about half the money Joey owed her in the envelope! She growled. She was so looking forward to getting home and out of this stupid uniform, cutoffs and a bandana for a top, and into soem real clothes, now she had to contend with El Sleazeball. Joey had a bad habit of rubbing up against her when they passed by each other, and, one time, he had pinched her, hard enough it left a small bruise on her left butt cheek. But, she desperately needed the money so she went back to his office and knocked. When she heard him yell "come in" she entered, unconciously closing the door behind her.

"What's up, Faith,' asked Joey, clearly leering at her. He was about her parents age, with slicked back auburn hair and deep set little pig eyes. He wasn't fat, but he was sporting a belly. His hand was rifling in a desk drawer.

Faith held out her pay envelope. "You're a little short,"she said. "By about half! Yo ualready take a quarter of my tips, now, you want to short me?"

"I paid you what I felt you earned,' said Joey, dismissively. "You're really not that great a waitress, Faith. The customers don't complain much because you're a looker, but, I know you've screwed up more than a few orders."

Faith sighed. That WAS true. "C'mon, Joey," she said, plaintively. "I desperately need the money! You know my old man aint working! And our pwoer is shut off. I need the money by tomorrow to get it turned back on!"

Joey grinned and got up and moved towards her. "Well," he said, moving right up next to her where she could smell the cigarette smoke and cheap beer on his breath. He rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm sure we can work out something!" She felt his hand slide down and cup her crotch.

"Oh, fuck NO!" she growled and slapped him hard, then pushed him back. "I'll sit in the dark for a year before I'll do that!" She turned to leave, but the door was locked. Shit! He must have locked it from his desk! She pounded on the door.

"Aint nobopdy out there gonna help you, you stupid bitch!" snarled Joey, grabbing her by the hair and pulling the pay packet out of her hand. "I really WAS gonna give you the money, but now

"You're gonna give me what I want for FREE!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill pulled up in front of the Fish tank and hopped out of his car, striding purposefully inside. It was as bad as it looked from the outside. He looked around the room, not seeing Faith. Bill walked up to what had to be the bouncer. The guy was big and muscular and covered with tattoos. Bill had been a bit of a punk in his teenage years and had been in a lot of fights. He coudl tell from the mans body language he was a guy who relied purely on his strength in a fight.

"I'm looking for Faith Lehane," he said to the man in a no nonsense voice.

"She's in the office with the boss,' said the man. "But that's private. No customers allowed."

"Look, Godzilla," Bill said to the towering man. "Faith is a 15 year old girl. Your boss is in a lot of trouble just for employing her. And YOU'RE an accomplice. Now, we can see which of us is tougher, or you can get out of my way and let me help that little girl."

The big man thought it over. "Look," he said. "I'm on parole already and I don't need no trouble. Plus, Joey IS a dick and a sleazebag. So, do what you gotta do. I won't help you but I won't let anybody help Joey either. Deal?"

"Thanks," said Bill, patting the mans shoulder as he went back to the office. Sure enough, the door was locked. He pounded on it. "Faith!" he called.

"Mr. G!" he heard a panicked voice call from the other side of the room He cursed, stepped back, and launched a foot into the door, kicking it open. He saw Faith struggling with Joey Sharpe, Bill recognized him from the news stories. Joey had Faith pinned against a wall. She was struggling and she was naked from the waist up, a red bandana on the floor. Bill grabbed Joey and punched him hard in the jaw, sending the man crashing into his desk. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Faith before turning to face Joey.

"You little sicko," he said. "You listen to me and listen good. Between you employing a minor to serve alchohol in a place like this, and the scene I just walked in on, I could send you to jail for a very long time. But, I'll only do that if yo ugive us any trouble. Faith and I are leaving, and you are never going to see her again. If you see her on the street, you walk the other way. Because, if you ever go near her again, and you somehow escape going to jail, I WILL kill you. Are we clear?"

Bill could see from Joey's eyes that the man believed him. He nodded and turned away. Bill put his arm aroudn Faith and started to lead her out of the bar.

"Wait, Mr. G," protested Faith, who had put his jacket on. "That sleazeball still has my money!"

Bill gave Faith the same look he gave his girls when he wanted to warn them they were very close to a spanking. It had the same effect on Faith. She clammed up and followed him docilely.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kennedy fumed as Brittany pulled into their driveway. ANOTHER sleepover interrupted! And this time, she wasn't even in trouble! She really hoped her Mama had a good reason for this. She could see Tara was slightly less perturbed than she was. She was surprised. She'd thought Tara woudl be more upset. Kennedy knew Tara was gay, and that Mami and Mama had interrupted a kiss between Tara and Willow the night of the party. But, tonight, Tara seemed pretty much resigned to the interruption. Darla and Buffy jsut seemd liek they wondered what was going on.

Brittany ushered the four girls into the house, and into the kitchen, where an anxious Harper was waiting by the door. Britt smiled and let him out. "Ok, you four," she said as she started rifling through the cupboards. "Have a seat." She puleld out a loaf of bread, several cans of soup, some butter and some cheese, a skillet and a couple of sauce pans. "Darla and Buffy had dinner with me,' she said. "Did you guys both have dinner before I picked you up?"

"We had just finished,' said Tara.

"We were going out to eat," answered Kennedy, her stomach growling a little.

"That pizza wasn't very filling, Mama," said Darla. Buffy nodded.

"Ok,' said Brittany, pulling out more soup and more bread and cheese.

"Mama," said Buffy, as Brittan ystarted making soup and grileld cheese sandwiches. "is this about the call from Mom earlier?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, babies,"said Brittany, shaking her head. "Yes, it is." She looked very seriously at her daughters. "You know how you guys, and your Daddy and your Mami have been so worried about the Lehane girls?" They all nodded. "Well, it's as bad as you all thought. The girls have been living alone since August. I guess Faith has been working to try and pay the bills. Tru and Missy have been pretending to be Faith at school."

"I f-figured it out b-because Faith is right handed, but Missy is left handed," put in Tara.

"My GOD!" said Kennedy. "That explains SO much!"

"Like the time Faith accidenly showed up to the math class I have with Tru," deduced Buffy. "It must have been Tru pretending to be Faith that day."

Brittany nodded. "They've also been without electricity for awhile," she said. "Anyway, your Mami, Daddy and Cordy are at their house right now. They're going to be bringing them here. They are going to at least be staying the weekend."

"That's right,"said Quinn, walking into the kitchen to chorus of hello's. She went over and kissed Brittany, then quickly kissed each of her daughters and sat down with them.

"How did it go?" asked Brittany.

Quinn smiled. "According to plan," she said, holding up a paper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a stop at the Lehane house so Faith could change and the girls could grab their stuff, Bill led Santana, Cordelia and the Lehane Girls into the house. Santana was still flushed with anger. Though niether Bill nor Faith had todl the whole story, Faith's state of dress had spoke volumes, and Santana hadbeen too angry to drive. She'd had to let Cordy drive her car.

"We're here!" Bill called out. He trurned to Faith, Tru and Missy. "Just put yoru bags and pillows anywhere," he said. "We'll move everything when we've decided where everybody is sleeping. Faith nodded as the girls did as they were instructed. All three were, obviously, very subdued.

The rest of the family came in, smiling welcomingly.

"Ok, you girls know each other," said Bill. "But these are Mrs. Lopez-Gordon and my other two wives, this is Mrs. Fabray-Gordon and Mrs. Pierce-Gordon. Quinn, Britt, this is Faith, Tru, and Missy Lehane."

"Welcome to our home, girls," said Quinn, walking forward and shaking hands with them. Brittany, being Brittany, came up and enveloped them each into a huge Brittany hug. Faith accepted hers a bit stiffly. Missy seemed to accept hers in stride. But Tru, kind of melted into hers, hugging Brittany back tightly.

"Thanks, and nice to meet you," said Faith. "We'll try not to be in yoru way for too long."

"Nonsense," said Brittany putting an arm around Faith and Tru's shoulders, as she guided them into the kitchen. "We're GLAD you're here. I'm jsut fixing dinner. It's just soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. I didn't know what kind you girls liked, so I made both tomato and chicken noodle."

"Both are fine," said Missy as she walked behind Brittany, Faith and Tru with Santana and Quinn. Her sisters agreed. Bill and the rest of the girls followed them. They were greeted in the kitchen by Harper, who made a bee line for the new humans.

"And this is my only male company around this house,' said Bill. "Harper."

Al lthree girls smiled and petted the friendly dog. Tru seemed particularly enamored.

"Tru loves animals," Faith whispered to the adults. "She brought more than one injured animal home to nurse back to health when we were little. Our father used to get so mad at her for it, but Ma thought it was cute. Except the raccoon. Man, that thing wouldn't let anybody but Tru near him!"

Bill chuckled at Faith's story as Tru sat down and started petting and talking to Harper. "Apparently, the feeling is mutual," he said, watching as the girls all smiled at how Tru and Harper had taken to each other. As he watched how Faith and Missy kept an eye on Tru, Bill became convinced there was more to the story.

After a few minutes with Harper, Tru got up and walked shyly over to Brittany. "Can I help, Mrs. Pierce-Gordon?" she asked.

"Tru did most of the cooking at home," Missy said. "She's pretty good at it"

Brittany smile, seeming to know exactly what Tru needed. "Of course you can, Sweetie," she said sweetly. She handed Tru the spatula. "You keep an eye on the sandwiches for me please? When this batch is finished, put them on a plate and put more in the skillet." Tru smield and nodded, and Britt turned to the other girls. "There's not enough room for all of us at the kitchen table. Can you hooligans please set the table in the dining room for us?" "Yes Mama," said her five daughters as they went to the cupboards.

"We can help," offered Missy as she and Faith followed the girls, each of the seven bringing either plates, or glasses or silverware.

Bill stood back with one arm around Santana and the other around Quinn, watching the hustle of activity. He got a lump in his throat as they watched Brittany with Tru. There was little doubt in any of their minds that the leggy blonde was exactly what these girls needed. He kissed Santana and Quinn each on the cheek. "We're doing a really good thing here," he whispered. Both nodded in complete agreement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I have no idea what happens when children are removed from their home after hours on a Friday, where they go, etc. I sort of made thigns up here. I hope it sounds logical.

A/N2: This chapter was supposed to include more or the Lehane Girls story, but it's late and this seems a likely place to stop the chapter, so, going to post it and continue later. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story and I would love some feedback.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Trigger warning. Talk of child abuse and sexual abuse.

Chapter Ten

Brittany smiled as she watched her family interact with Faith, Tru, and Missy while they all had dinner. She was really proud of her girls, both for the way they had tried to do what they could to help the girls before they found out what was really going on, and for the way they behaved here. Cordelia and Missy had already been friends, as had Tara and Faith, Kennedy had knwon Tru on the soccer team last year, so, they all sort of naturally paired off, but Darla and Buffy were both trying to get to know them, as they had been in middle school last year. Darla was asking Missy her view on some of the routines, while Buffy was regaling Faith with tales of her time with Bill's glee club, all seven weeks of it. She was really excited about upcoming Sectionals. Faith, who acted so tough, seemed really interested.

She grinned as Tru reached under the table to pet Harper. The sweet tempered dog had not left Tru's side since he met her. He seemed to sense what Brittany did. Something was up with Tru and she needede all the love and support she could get. Thankfully, there was plenty of that in the Gordon house.

She also had to chuckle to herself as the food she made rapidly disappeared. Despite having had dinner with Cordy, Bill was, as always, inhaling his food, and she knew the Lehane girls had to be hungry. They had each already polished off two sandwiches and were each on their second bowl of soup. From what they said, the girls HAD been eating, but, they HAD been keeping food expenditures to a minimum so they could try and get their electricity turned back on. Actually, of the 12 people seated at the big formal dining room table, which could seat up to fifteen, only Tara and Cordelia were not eating much. But, they had both had dinner, other than that disgusting pizza at the assembly, and niether had Bill's appetite (but then, who DID?) so, both were still pretty much full.

Conversation had shifted to Tru and Missy taking turns pretending to be Faith at school. Faith was shaking her head at Missy. "I can't BELIEVE Einstein over here never thought of the fact that SHE was left handed," Faith scoffed. "This was all YOUR plan to begin with!"

Missy blushed. "I can't think of EVERYTHING!" she said in her own defense. "Besides, you know that as well as I do." Sheturned to the adults. "She always says I'm left handed because I aint right." Everybody but Bill and Kennedy groaned. They both laughed heartily.

Quinn shook her head at both of them. "Of ALL your traits she could have gotten, she HAD to get your sense of humor!" she teased.

"Well," said Bill, winking mischeivously at Brittany. "She could have gotten..."

"Stop RIGHT there!" exclaimed Santana in mock anger, as she pointedh er finger at Bill. "I don't know WHAT you were going to say, but it CAN'T be suitable for our guests ears!" When nobody laughed, she noticed that Tru had been startled by her outburst, and had shrunk back in her chair. Harper had shot to his feet and, while he was not growling or anything, he was standing by her protectively.

Brittany figured it out first. Tru didn't realize Santana was playing, and Santana's mock anger had scared her. Harper, had sensed her mood shift and was responding to that. Brittany, who was sitting next to Tru reached out and smoothed her hair. "Hey, Sweetie," she said softly. "it's ok! Santana was jsut playing. She and Bill tease each other like that all the time.

Quinn, seated on the other side of Tru, reached out and softly ran her arm up and down Tru's arm. "They really do, honey," she said soothingly. "Sometiems, they're the biggest kids we have!" Thgis got a soft laugh out of Faith and Missy and a small smile out of Tru, who looked at Santana.

"Really?" she asked, calming a bit.

Santana gave her a reassuring smile. "Really," she said. "Bill and I have been friends since we were five, and sometmes we find ourselves reduced to our five year old mentality."

"Reduced?" scoffed Kennedy, making everybody, even Tru laugh.

Santana got up and moved over to Tru, kneeling down on the floor next to Harper, who was lying down again. "Honest, Sweetie," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you." She gave Tru's hand a squeeze. "I'm really sorry. We still pals?"

Tru smiled with tears in her eyes. "Ma used to ask us that after a fight,'she said. "Yes, we ARE. I'm sorry I over reacted." Brittany looked over and saw Faith and Missy also tearing up a little at the ionteraction between the two.

Brittany made eye contact with both Bill and Quinn. They seemed to have their own silent conversation.

Brittany: There is something very wrong here.

Quinn: Yeah, I mean, Santana CAN be scary when she's angry, but that girl is just too jumpy!

Bill: We really need to talk to them.

Brittany: Ok, I have a plan.

She looked and saw that everybody was finished eating, so she cleared her throat. "Ok, you lot,'she said. "Impromptu family meeting time." Santana gave Tru's hand a final squeeze and she got up and took her seat again, sitting between Tara and Kennedy.

"That's right,' said Quinn. "We need to decide the sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah,' said Bill. "We only have four bedrooms other than ours, so, there's going to have to be some doubling up."

"We don't want to put anybody out," said Faith, her guard going up. "If you have sleeping bags, we can sleep in the living room."

"No," said Santana. "You are guests in our home. And with all you've been through, you deserve to sleep in a bed."

"Missy can bunk with me," said Cordelia.

"Tru can share with me," piped up Kennedy.

"I have plenty of room for Faith," said Tara, smiling sweetly.

Brittany noticed Faith and Missy share a look. They obviously wanted to keep an eye on Tru. "That's really sweet,' she said. "But, it's their first night away from the house they're used to. They might want to stick together." She smield as Faith surrpetitiously mouthed "Thank you".

"Our room is the biggest, Mama," piped up Darla. "And we have two beds."

"And our own bathroom," said Buffy. "I think they'd be the msot comfortable in there."

The adults all nodded. The five bedroom house had a bathroom in it's master suite, a free standing bathroom, and, one in the second biggest bedroom. By rights, that bedrrom SHOULD have gone to Cordelia as the oldest, but, it was decided that it should go to Darla and Buffy sicne they were to share a room.

"I always move in with Kennedy when the grandparents come to stay," said Tara. "So, Darla and Buffy can take my room." Britt smiled. Unlike the others, Tara never shortened Darla and Buffy's names to "The Twins".

"Do you still snore?" Kennedy mocked complained, earning a whack on the back of her head from Santana. "OW! Geeze, I was just kidding," complained Kennedy. "Grouch!"

"We REALLY don't want to put you guys out," said Missy.

"We insist," said Quinn. "Girls, why don't you take Faith, Tru and Missy and you can all get moved around and settled in?" She turned to the Lehane Girls. "And leave any dirty clothes downstairs. I'll throw in a load of laundry while the other so called adults are cleaning up from dinner." She smirked at Bil land Santana who both gave her their "payback is a bitch" faces."

"And," added Brittany. "With no electricity, it must have been a long time since you girls have had a hot bath. We have three bathrooms, counting the one off our bedroom. Why don't you each take one, then we'll have a movie night?"

"We've been showering at school,' said Tru. "But that sounds HEAVENLY!"

Cordelia frowned. "What about Faith?" she asked. "She hasn;tbeen going to school."

"Joey had a full bathroom with a shower at the Tank," said Faith. "I'd told him our power was out, so, he let me shower there before my shift. I guess he figured even in a dump like that, nobody wanted a stinky waitress." Everybody laughed as they all stood up. The Gordon Girls led the Lehane Girls into the living room, but Tru held back.

"Are you sure I can't help clean up?" she asked Brittany.

Brittany smiled softly at her. "You've been taking care of yoru sisters a lot, huh?" she said.

"When Ma died, Missy took over paying the bills," Tru answered. "as well as she could, given how little money we had. I took over the cooking and most of the cleaning. Da...our father said it was up to me to take over for Ma, since I was the most like her." She unconciously shuddered a bit as she said that.

Santana clearly swallowed a lump in her throat and she went up and put her hands on Tru's shoulders, sterring her towards the living room. "Well, I don't want you to worry about taking care of anybody here,'she said. "WE wil ltake care of ALl of you. Now, go join the others. Scoot!" Without thinking about what she was doing, she gave Tru a very light swat on her bottom to get her moving. Tru stiffened but then relaxed immediately and smield at her.

"Yes Ma'am," she said and scurried out of the room, Harper close on her heels.

Quinn roleld her eyes. "THAT was close,' she said, both amused and a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry,' said Santana, defensively. "it's just...well, I would have done the same thign with any of our girls, and in that moment, she felt like one of ours."

"Well, she sort of is," said Quinn. "Judge Curtis signed the paperwork. The girls are, at least temporarily, in our custody until we figure out what's the what."

"Great,' said Bill. "Sweeties, I am really feeling like we can't let these girls get seperated. I swear, at times, it seems like Faith and Missy being nearby is the only thing keeping Tru together."

"I know," said Brittany."I don't know exactly what, but, there's clearly something else going on than simple abandonment."

"We need to get them to spill it,' said Santana.

Brittany smiled. "Leave that to me,' she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Tru dreamed, having dozed off in the huge tub in the master suite._

 _Faith and missy were already in bed. Tru herself was sitting at the kitchen table in ehr nightgown, finishing up a book report. Daddy was in the living room, empty beer bottles all around his armchair. Tru finished her report and closed her books, and started towards her bedroom. "Good night Daddy,' she said, dargging her feet as she walked over to kiss him goodnight. She hated kissing him goodnight, but he required it, and all three girls knew, you didn't want to not do something he required you to do. He would usually pat her bottom when she kissed him goodnight, since Ma died, sometimes he would squeeze it. The last time, his finger had slipped between her legs, touching her...she blushed to think about it. Feelign nauseous, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek._

 _He did soemthing new tonight. He turned his head and kissed her on the lips. It felt wrong. He kissed her like he usually kissed Ma. She pulled away. "Daddy..."she whined._

 _He grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap. "Hey, hey Baby," he said. "It's ok. It's ok for Daddies to kiss their girls like that. Especially if their Ma isn't around. You love your Daddy, dontcha?" Tru nodded. Regardless of everything, she did love him. He was her Daddy after all. "That's good," he said. "Because, you see, Sweetie, Daddy's have needs. Usually, Ma's take care of those needs. But, sometimes a Ma has to leave, and then it's up to Daddy's Girl to take over for her. Your Ma has been dead for a couple of months, and Daddy is REALLY having needs. Tru, Baby, all three of you look like your Ma, but, you're the most like her, so YOU have to take care of Daddy's needs. You understand me Baby?"_

 _Tru did understand. She had jsut turned 15 after all. She had sex education, and she had learned about sexual needs. Still, no matter what he said, she was still apalled at what he was talking about. "You-you want me to have sex with you?" she whispered, praying it was not true._

 _Daddy went from acting all loving to looking disgusted with her. "God, you're a little slut, aren't you?" he sneered. "I can;t fuck you! You have to stay a virgin, just in case you find some guy to marry you. No Baby, you have to take care of Daddy's needs, but, you have to do it with your mouth."_

 _"M-my mouth?" whispered Tru, almost wetting herself. "Daddy...I..."_

 _"Shhhhh"said Daddy putting a finger up to her lips. "I know you don't know how. I'm sorry for what I said a minute ago. I know you're a good girl. But, you have to do it, Baby. Don't worry, I'll tell you what Daddy likes."_

Tru woke up suddenly as she heard a knock at the door. "You ok in there, Tru Girl?" came Faith's voice. Actually, all three girls voices sounded exactly alike, but she coudl tell Faith's voice from Missy's.

"I'm ok, Faith," she called. "It just feels SO good in here I was kind of ,lollygagging."

She heard Faith laugh at her use of one of Ma's words. "Ok,"she called. "Want me to wait, or meet yo udownstairs?"

"You go ahead," she called. "I'll be down in a minute." After she heard Faith leave, she got out of the tub, started to dry off, then collapsed to her knees. She barely got the toilet seat up before she threw up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

About an hour later, all eight girls were cleaned up and changed into their PJ's, as was the custom on movie night. Bill smiled as they all eight piled into the kitchen, Harper sticking closer to Tru than ever, where Brittany was fixing popcorn and Quinn was pouring drinks. He and Santana were 'staying out of the way".

"Feel better,"Britt asked Faith Tru and Missy, who all nodded, though Tru seemed a little less convincing than the others. "Good,' said Britt. She turned to Cordy. "Baby, why don't you girls take Tru into the living room so she can pick out the first movie we watch? Faith and Missy can help us with the snacks."

Cordy was no dummy. She got that her parents wanted to talk to Faith and Missy. "sure, Mama,"she said. She put an arm around Tru and stage whispered "Daddy is a total movie NERD! I'm sure you'll be able to find SOMETHING!' The other girls all laughed as she smiled sweetly at Bill.

Bill gave her a, playful, look. "NEXT time you get brussel sprouts while you get to watch me eat my sub," he grumbled.

"It was worth it,"she playfully sassed as the six girls left.

Faith looked at the four adults. "Time to spill our guts, huh?" she said, again, walling off her emotions.

"Faith," said Missy, taking her hand. "They have to know."

Faith nodded as the six of them sat down at the table. Bill looked at his wives. Quinn was obviously expecting the worst, Brittany was just looking at them sadly, it being clear they had already found their way into her heart, and Santana took a seat right next to Faith, an obviously protective position.

Bill gave the girls a look. He had pretty much figured things out, but, he had to hear it. "It's bad, isn't it?" he said more than he asked.

"Real bad," said Missy looking at the table top.

"All three of you, or just Tru?" asked Santana, softly.

"Depends on what you mean," said Faith, taking a deep breath, looking at once very grown up and very much like a little girl. "It wasn't so bad when we were little. Oh he'd drink on weekends, and we had to be quiet because he was hung over. I think he slapped Ma once in awhile, but he never layed a hand on us. Funny, Ma was the one that would spank us when we got out of line, but, HE never laid a hand on us until we were about eleven or twelve, and yet, HE was the one we were afraid of."

"That's because even when Ma spanked us, she made it clear she loved us," put in Missy. "it hurt, and we cried, but she always hugged us and forgave us after. With him, when we were in trouble, he acted like he hated us, even before he started hitting us."

"Yeah," said Faith, woodenly, almost like she was talking about someone elses life. "Then when we were eleven or twelve, he got worse. Started drinking more. He was a mean drunk. It started out with him spanking us, sometimes for no reason, or at least none he made clear. He'd just take off his belt and whip us until we were black and blue."

"Ma always took out pants and panties down when she spanked us," Missy said. "But when he did it, we had to take them off completely, right in front of him. He'd look at us for a long minute before he puleld us over his lap. Then, like Faith said, he'd beat our butts,then send us to bed, no words, even Ma wasn't allowed to comfort us. A couple of tiems, especially when we started...developing, I felt soemthing funny. I figured out later, he had an erection."

Santana was sitting there quietly swearing in spanish. Quinn looked like she wanted to be sick, Brittany was lsitenign with a horrified look on her face. Bill knew the worse was to come.

"Once, he made me take off ALL of my clothes," said Faith. "Idunno if he ever did that with Missy or Tru." Missy shook her head. "But, Ma got home in the middle of the beating, and he never did that again after. Anyway, after that, he started smacking us. He was always careful not to leave bruises where they'd show. One tiem, he beat Missy badly enough she missed three days of school. That was right before we moved. I THINK the neighbors were threatening to call the police."

Bill sat there stunned. It sounded so like his own experiences being spanked as a child, Well, not the sexual part, but, the lack of any sort of love or forgiveness afterwards.

"Then," said Missy. "right after our 15th birthday thsi past July,m after Ma died, it started. He started molesting Tru. She said he told her he picked her because she was the most like Ma, personality wise. And she is."

Faith gritted her teeth, her walls starting to break down, tears forming in her eyes. "The son of a bitch said we all had to be virgins, or no guy would ever want us. So..." her voice cracked. "H-he made her give him blow jobs." Santana gasped but moved closer, wrapping her arms aroudn Faith, who, almost surprisingly, let her. Brittany moved closer and wrapped her arms around Missy, who was out and out crying by now.

Bill pulled Quinn into his own arms. Even with how terrible her own parents had treated her, it was nothing compared to this.

"Tru changed, obviously,' said Faith. "Started having nightmares. It got so one of us almost always had to sleep with her. She got quieter, jumpier. It got to where, we'd never let her go anywhere alone." her voice broke and she started crying. "Then, when he didn't come back, or send for us, I hoped she woudl get better. But, soemtimes, it seems like she's gotten worse. We couldn't tell anybody. We aint stupid you know. We know it's hard for one fifteen year old to get adopted, let alone three. We knew we'd get seperated." She looekd plaintivley at Bill. "Please, Mr. G,"she said. "Don't let 'em split us up. I think Tru needs us!"

Bill went over and wrapped his arms around Faith and Santana, Then Brittany pulled Missy into the huddle and Quinn joined it to make a six way hug. "I promise you, Sweetie," he said. "We'll do everything we can to keep you all together. Mrs. Fabray-Gordon is a family lawyer. She has contacts. If you have any family, she'll find them."

"And you'll stay with us in the meantime,"said Brittany.

"That's right," said Quinn, leaning over and kissing Missy's forehead. "No matter how long it takes!"

Bill and Santana looked at their wives in shock. That had actually been their plan all along, but, they were surprosed Quinn and Brittany had agreed to it without even any discussion. Bill ooked at Missy. "Yo uremember what I told you and Tru when I went to get Faith at the Fish Tank?" he asked.

Missy nodded. "You said we weren't alone in this any more,"she answered.

"And he's right," said Santana. "You have the Pierce-Fabray-Lopez-

Gordon family on your side, and girls, nobody can beat US when we're all working together!"

Both girls laughed a little, and Faith buried her face into Bill's shoulder. "Thank you,"she whispered.

"Hey, are you guys picking and shucking that corn before you pop it?" came Kennedy's voice from the living room, making all six of them laugh.

"Hold your horses!" yelled Santana. "God , Britt, she did NOT get your patience!"

Quinn smiled and wiped away Missy's tears with her thumbs as Brittany did the same for Faith. "Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us this, girls," she said. "Now, why don't we all go in there with our family and have a fun movie night?" Everybody agreed, and grabbed the popcorn and drinks and carried them out to the living room, nobody noticing Quinn had said "family" instead of "families".

Tru greeted them, holding a DVD case. The other girls all looekd amused. "Can we please watch this?" she asked. "I've never seen it, but that car looks SO cool!"

Bill took the DVD case. "You've NEVER seen Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" he asked incredulously.

"We didn't get to see a lot of movies," said Faith. "HE ran the TV all the time."

"Oh, you are in for a treat!" said Brittany, taking the case and popping hte DVD in the player. All twelve of them, thirteen counting Harper, took seats anmd sat down to watch the movie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tru had been totally enthralled by Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. She'd even asked if they could rewind it during the Chitty Chitty Bang Bang song, and they all twelve wound up singing along.

Somehow, between that and the second movie, picked by Missy, each adult wound up snuggling with two of the girls. Brittany was sitting between Tara and Missy, Santana had Kennedy and Tru in her arms, with Harper on the other side of Tru, Bill was snuggling with Buffy and Faith, and Quinn had an armful of Cordelia and Darla. Tru had fallen asleep, and the other girls were all yawning.

"ok," announced Quinn in a non nonsense voice. It's bed time.' Their girls all groaned but immediately took turns giving them hgus and kisses and telling them "I love you," before running upstairs to brush their teeth and go to bed. Faith gently shook Tru, but Tru groaned and pushed her away, never waking up.

"It's ok, Sweetie," said Bill, picking her up.

"Bill,' said Santana with amusement. "isn't she a little big for you to carry her to bed?" The other ladies all smiled and chuckled.

"Nah," said Bill, smiling down at Tru. "She's light as a feather." He held her protectively to him as he walked up the stairs singing softly, under hsi breath "Someone to care for/to be there for. I have...THIS CREW!" They all burst out laughing as he carried her into Darla and Buffy's room. Brittany turned down the covers and he put her in bed, coiviering her and unconciously kissing her on the forehead. Harper crawled up on the bed with her. One look told the adults he wasn't going nowhere.

"Looks like you're with me," Faith told Missy, smiling. Both girls went up and hugged each of the adults. "Thank you," Faith whispered in Bill's ear. "For the Fish Tank, for taking care of Tru, for everything."

"You're welcome sweetie," said Bill, a little choked up. "Now, yo ugirls get some sleep." The adults all told them goodnight, and went to their own bedroom.

All three girls slept feeling safer than they had in a long time that night. Tru made it through ehr first night in months with no nightmares, her hand resting on Harpers side the whole night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/n2: is it a sign of arrogance that this chapter really touched ME? LOL Hope yo uall enjoyed it, and would love to hear if you did, or even if you didn't.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

If the girls slept well that night, the adults did not. All four lay there awake for a long time, a mixture of concern for these girls, and heartache at what they'd learned the poor girls had been through keeping them awake. Finally, they all DID drift off into a fitful slumber for a few hours.

Brittany had awoke first, snuggled up to Bill, with Quinn spooning her. The shorter blonde was clinging to Brittany as if for comfort. Britt couldn't get back to sleep, and really had to use the bathroom, so, she leaned over and kissed Quinn softly. Quinn woke up, and the two had a silent conversation. Quinn smiled and moved aside, then snuggled up to Bill as Britt used the bathroom. Britt brushed her teeth and washed her face while she was in there then came back out, finding Quinn still awake. Smiling at the three people who had stolen her heart, she mouthed "starting breakfast" to Quinn, who nodded, then got up to do her own morning ritual once Britt had left. She figured, with three extra people, Britt might need the help. She came out of the bathroom and smiled. Bill had rolled over on his side and he and Santana were all huddled together. Quinn remembered a picture Santana's parents had of the two sleeping together when they were five. Right now, they were in the exact same positions they were in in that picture. If Quinn concentrated, she could almsot shave off the 30+ years and see them as those two five year olds again. She snapped a quick picture on her cell phone, both to show Brittany and for future blackmail purposes.

She smiled as she walked downstairs. Even today, she sometimes got a little jealous of Bill and Santana's relationship. She knew, in her mind, that they both loved her and Brittany just as much as they did each other, but, well, Quinn had always felt in competition with her sister, Frannie, growing up, and that was a hard habit to break. And really, they had known each other essentially all their lives. Who could possibly compete with THAT?

She often wished she could be more like Brittany. Brittany seemed to truly adore the fact that Bill and Santana were still best friends. The tall blonde with the big heart and the gentle soul just managed to accept that they both loved her every bit as much as each other. And frankly, Bill and Santana's relationship had been good for Quinn and Brittany's. When Quinn had first entered into the relationship with the other three, she was closer to both Bill and to Santana than she was to Brittany. But, somehow, watching the other two together had made her and Britt get closer. So now, most of the time at least, Quinn realized that, while Bill might be clsoer to Santana and Quinn might be closer to Brittany in a FRIEND sort of way, ROMANTICALLY they were all equally close.

She walked into the kitchen and gave Brittany a big good morning kiss. Brittany moaned and returned it, then went back to cracking and mixing eggs. Quinn noticed that the coffee was ready, so she fixed a cup for each of them. As she took Brittany her cup, she got out her phone and called up the picture of Bill and Santana and held it out for her wife to see.

"Oh my God," said Brittany. "God, those two are STILL adorable together!"

"I know, right?" said Quinn, putting her phone away. "What can I do to help?"

"You can start the bacon, and the sausage," said Brittany. She huffed a little at Quinn's amused look. "We have three extra people this morning,"she scolded. "Do it now and tease me for feeding that stuff to my family later" She smacked Quinn on her butt to get her moving. Quinn squeaked and laughed, then got started.

A few minutes later, Bill and Santana stumbled into the room. They kissed their favorite blondes then Santana made a bee line for the coffee pot and Bill did the same for the refrigerator. He took out hte two litre Diet Pepsi bottle, opened it, and took a long drink.

"Good Lord," said Brittany, walking over, smacking him on the ass and taking the bottle, putting ice into a glass and pouring some soda into it. "You're worse than the kids!" She handed him the glass. "Now sit down while you still can."

Bill smirked and kissed her again. "Yes Ma'am," he said, sounding not at all contrite. He plopped down in a chair and watched the hustle and bustle around him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Quinn as Santana surveyed the situation and started making toast.

"We needed our Blondes," complained Bill. "And, there's a chance we were thinking about last night."

"Us too," said Brittany sadly. "God, those poor poor girls!"

"It breaks my heart," said Santana. "But it also makes me proud of them. All they went through and they stuck together."

"Well, they were all they had," said Bill. "One thing, we HAVE to notify the police about what went down. Martin Lehane NEEDS to be in prison."

"He needs his fucking balls cut off,"said Santana venomously. She looekd at ehr spouses. "I'm sorry, but, Tru isn't much more than a baby! HOW coudl he do that to his own daughter?"

"You TOLD them?" came a voice from the doorway. They all jumped and turned to see Faith, tru, Missy and of course, Harper standing there. All three looked shocked. "How could you?" Tru exclaimed and burst into tears.

Brittany was by her side and had Tru in her arms, hugging her close and stroking her hair. "it's ok, Sweetie," she whispered over and over again.

"We HAD to tell them, Tru-Girl," said Faith defensively. "They brought us into their home. They had a right to know everything."

"Tru, honey," said Quinn. "We needed to know everything so we could help you, properly." Missy just sort of stood there looking conflicted. She had been wanting to tell somebody, but now, with Tru's reaction, she felt guilty.

"How can you be so nice to me?" asked Tru, trying to pull away from Brittany. "After what he made me do? How can you even look at me?"

Santana walked over, and took Tru's jaw between her thumb and forefinger, lifting Tru's face so she was looking her in the eye. "That's enough of that, Sweetheart," she said kindly but firmly. "You are not the one to blame here. HE is. He was your father and you trusted him to take care of you. He betrayed you, Tru. You listen to me. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG."

"I'm disgusting," she whimpered. "I took his...and I put it in my...and..."

"He MADE you do that,' said Bill, quietly. he got a little choked up. "Sweetie, I look at you, and your sisters, and I see three of the strongest people I ever met. So, if disgust is what you want, you need to look elsewhere. Because all you'll ever get from us is our respect and our support."

Tru looked at them with hope in her eyes. She looked at her sisters, and saw all the love and support they'd given her all this time. She looekd down and Harper was looking up at her, his expression almost reading "Yeah, I love you, Dummy!" She chuckeld a little, knelt down and hugged him. "Thank you. All of you." she whispered. Then, everybody, including Tru, laughed when Harpoer pulled away and went over and scratched at the door, whining a little. "I'll take him,"said Tru, wiping her eyes. "I'm feeling a little better." She went over and opened the back door, taking Harper outside.

"I wish we'd had a dog," said Faith watching affectionately. "I think she needed one." She and Missy went and sat at the table with Bill.

"So," asked Missy. "What happens now?"

"Now," said Quinn. "We do everything we can to keep you three together and away from your father. We're going to have to call the police and they'll probably put out a warrent for your father." She sighed. "There is a small problem though. If your father wanted to make sure you were all still virgins and didn't...penetrate Tru, it will be her word against his. Actually, after all this time, it's possible all anybody would be able to prove is that she was no longer a virgin."

"Are you sayin' he's gonna get away with this?" asked Faith, angrily.

"Not at all," said Quinn. "It all depends on the jury and how good his lawyer is. I'm just saying, with no DNA evidence, it's going to be tough."

"We might have some," Missy said, softly.

"What do you mean, Sweetie," asked Brittany.

Missy looked out the window to see that Tru and Harper showed no signs of coming in just yet. She took a deep breath and turned to the adults. "The first night Da... HE did this to Tru," she said. "She threw up when he...you know. Faith and I heard him yelling and got up and I took her to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up, while Faith cleaned up the mess in the living room. She told me what happened and I realized, her night gown was covered in vomit..."

"Vomit with semen in it!" said Santana in wonder.

"I took the night gown off of her, and put it in a zip lock bag," said Tru. "And I hid it in our closet. We all shared a room. I've watched a lot of those shows with the doctors who help the police, and I thought maybe it would prove what he did. And yes, I did bring it with me."

Bill looked at Quinn. "What do you think, Babe?" he asked.

"It's worth a try," said Quinn. "If they can still prove the vomit came from Tru and the semen from Martin, it should be open and shut. The fact that it's been a few months could be an issue. Missy, Sweetie, you're a genius!"

Missy blushed. "Just looking out for my sister,"she said.

"That takes care of him," said Faith. "But what about US. I don't wanna go through all this just to lose my sisters."

"Do you have ANY relatives?" asked Santana. "Someone who would take all three of you in?"

"All our grandparents are dead," said Faith. "I don't remember any aunts or uncles. I THINK Ma had a sister who died of cancer, but, we never met her that I remember, and we didn't go to the funeral."

"That's how I remember it," said Missy.

"Monday morning, I'll start a search,"said Quinn. "if there's anybody out there, I'll find them."

Faith smiled. "Thanks," she said. But inside she felt one truth. These peopel were tryign REALLy hard to find somewhere else to put them. That meant they didn't want them either.

A/N: A little short, but, felt like a good place to leave off. Hope you are al lstill enjoying this one. Drop me a review if you have time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After bringing Harper back inside, Tru immediately busied herself helping out. Before anybody knew it, she had the dining room table set, and was getting juice or milk for everybody, asking each of the girls who had arrived while she was outside what they wanted. Bill had gotten up and started to stop her, but, a look from Brittany and Faith's hand on his arm told him they both felt Tru NEEDED to help out.

"Mr. Gordon?" said Tru. "Would you like milk or juice?"

All his girls busted out laughing. "He wants his soda," said all five of his daughters at once. Bill scowled at them as Tru rolled her eyes almsot exactly like Brittany always did, then took his glass and went to refill it, bringing out the coffee pot to top off Santana and Quinn cups.

He shook his head at the amused looks Santana and Quinn were giving him and muttered "TWO soda nazi's in the house now!"

"Forgive US for wanting you to be healthy!" said Brittany, exchanging a smile with Tru. "Sweetie," she said. "We insist on respect towards adults in this house, but, feel totally FREE to scold him for his HORRENDOUS eating habits, any tiem you wish!" She turend to Bil land wrinkeld her nose cutely, then, made sure to sit on the opposite side of the table as him.

Tru laughed but sat down next to him. She seemed to feel better sittignbetween two of the adults, or between her sisters, so Santana sat on the other side of her. "Thank you Mrs. Pierce-Gordon," Tru said. "I have a feeling he'll give me plenty of cause!" She gave him a look, hoping she had not gone too far, then smiled when he winked at her before grumbling "Lord save me from all these smart ass teenagers!"

Kennedy scoffed. "Please, Daddy," she said. "You know you love it!"

"I love YOU GIRLS," he corrected her. "I NEVER said i loved you smart mouths!"

"Oh don't even start!" scolded Quinn. "If you had a problem with smart alec females, you would have run the other way all those years ago when you met Santana!"

"Hey!" protested Santana as Bill, Brittany and all eight girls laughed. "I wasn't THAT bad!"

"Not until we were seven," said Bill out of the corner of his mouth to Tru.

"I heard that!" said Santana glaring at him.

"Well, I said it pretty loudly," said Bill.

Faith was watching their antics with amusement. "Is breakfast always like this?" she asked Tara who was sitting on her left.

"No," she answered quietly. "They're normally WORSE!"

Missy, on the other side of Tara, and Faith both laughed. Then Cordelia, on the other side of Missy piped up. "Give them a day or two to get to know you better," she said. "Then you'll WISH for today." Buffy and Darla nodded sagely.

Tru, it turned out, was something of a mini Brittany. She was out of her seat, ignoring her own breakfast and taking care of the others as often as Brittany was. Bill watched in amusement, but, the next time Tru went to refill his glass, he put his hand on her arm. "Eat," he teased gently. "I can get it. I've been getting my own soda since many years before you were born." Again, he winked and smiled at her as he stood up, making absolutely sure she kenw he was playing.

As he walked by, he heard Darla whisper to Buffy many, MANY years." As the two giggled, he leaned his head down between both of theirs.

"Got something to share with the rest of the class, Darla Marie?" he questioned. Darla looekd up at him and went beet red.

"N-no Daddy," she said. "Not at all."

"Good thinking," said Bill as he went off to refill his glass. He had no more than sat down when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" said Buffy helpfully as she hopped up and went into the living room. They heard her ask "who is it" then she squealed loudly. "Uncle Blaine!"

Her sisters all looked at each other excitedly and got up and ran to the living room, without being excused.

The four adults just looked at each other their jaws comically dropped.

"Oh..." said Quinn.

"SHIT!" finished Bill and Santana for her.

"It's the 25th, isn't it?" said Brittany. "With everything going on, I totally forgot the date!"

"What is it?" asked Faith, confused.

"High school friends of ours," said Bill as they all seven stood up. "They live in LA, and we'd planned for them to come and visit this weekend for a few weeks now." He ushered the ladies in front of him to find...utter chaos in the living room. Their daughters were hugging and fawning over five new arrivals.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had been a couple almost the whoel tiem Bill had known them. Kurt had been in their high school Glee club when Bill joined. The following year, he had transferred to a private school called Dalton Acadamy due to bullying over the fact that he was openly gay. He had met Blaine, they'd gotten together, Kurt came back to Mckinley High, Blaine transferred over the next year, the two broke up and got together several tiems, then, finally got married.  
A few years later, Kurts best friend, Rachel Berry, acted as a surrogate so they could have a baby. Their daughter, Dawn Elizabeth Hummell-Anderson was born almost five years to the day after Cordelia. Rachel had been married to a man named Jesse St. James when Dawn was born. She'd dated him breifly her sophmore year, until Jesse, a member of rival show choir Vocal Adrenaline, had participated in the rival group egging Rachel. While Rachel forgave him, Bill never did, and was nto surprised when, a year after Dawn was born, they divorced. Rachel had agreed to be Kurt and Blaine's surrogate on the condition she could be part of Dawn's life, and after her divorce, she wound up moving in, all three raising both Dawn and her sister, Anya Christina, who was born two years after Rachel's divorce. Rachel did NOT join Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but they felt it was a good idea for the girls to have all three of their parents around.

Bill smiled as his wives joined in greeting them all.

"C'mere, Hobbit," said Santana, hugging Rachel tightly, using one of her old nicknames for Rachel. The two had grown much closer than they'd been in high school when all of them had lived in New York. Meanwhile, Brittany was double hugging Kurt and Blaine, and Quinn was greetign the girls.

"You two are getting so big," she said. She looked at Dawn. "You'll be taller than your Mama soon!" Dawn beamed at her. Dawn was a pretty girl with long brown hair. She was a little on the tall side for eleven, and everybody was sure, she would wind up almost as tall as her Aunt Brittany.

"Me TOO!" protested Anya, who hated to be left out of anything. She was a cute little 8 year old, whos hair was more red than brown right now. She was one of thsoe kids whose hair changed colors sometimes, one yer a light brown ,the next reddish brown, the next a dishwater blonde.

"Well, of COURSE you will, Munchkin!" said Quinn. "I thought THAT went without saying.

Everybody laughed as Rachel and Bill's eyes met. She teared up a little. They had always been close, and it had been nearly a year since her busy schedule had allowd them all to see each other. Rachel had been a Broadway actress before she Kurt and Blaine moved to LA. Now, she still did her stage work, ahd done two mives, and recently released an album. Without a word, she practically launched herself into Bill's arms. He laughed and gave her a big lift you off the floor hug. Well, let's be fair. He was more than a foot taller than she was, so almsot eVERY hug was a lift you off the floor one. "Good to see you, Sweetie," he said slightly huskily.

Rachel laughed, kissed his cheek, and swatted his arm. "You too," she said. "Now put me down, you big bully and say hello to my family." Bill laughed and put her down and went over and hugged Kurt and Blaine, then the girls. Both giggled as he picked them up and swung them around at the same time.

"I'm guessing, from Buffy's reaction, you guys forgot we were coming,'said Kurt with amusement.

"Not at all," said Santana. "We kenw full well you guys were coming over on the 25th."

"We just had no idea TODAY was the 25th," said Brittany, shaking her head. "Things have been a little extra busy around here."

"I can imagine," said Blaine, smiling charmingly at the Lehane Girls.

"Guys," said Bill. "I'd like you to meet Faith, Tru, and Missy Lehane. They're going to be staying with us for awhile. Girls, these are our closest friends, and the girls God parents, Blaine Hummell-Anderson, Kurt Hummell-Anderson and Rachel Berry. And their daughters, Dawn and Anya."

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel greeted the girls warmly. Dawn and Anya greeted them curiously.

"Nice to meet you," said Dawn. "Wow. We've never met triplets before."

Anya gave them a curious look. "How do you tell yourselves apart?" she asked innocently, making the adults laugh.

"It's easy with Faith," quipped Missy. "She's the cranky one." Faith elbowed her sister, but laughed right along with everybody else.

"Triplets are very special, Monkey," said Bill, getting down to Anya's level. "They just have this almost magical ability to tell each other apart." Anya nodded at him. that made perfect sense to her.

Blaine looked around. With his brood there were now 17 people crammed into this living room. "I think we'd better change our plans and stay in a hotel," he said to his husband and their best friend.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Brittany. "We have plenty of sleeping bags. We can put you guys and Rachel in two of the girls rooms, and the girls can have a slumber party right here in the living room." She looked at Tru. "And i have the worlds number one kitchen helper here, so don't worry about me cooking." Tru smiled back.

"Plus, I made dinner reservations for tonight," said Bill. "it should be no problem to add three more."

"Let me call," said Quinn as she took out her phone and went into the other room.

"You don't have to do that," said Faith. "We can just stay here. We...really don't have any good out to dinner clothes anyway.

Bill, Santana and Brittany exchanged a look. Bill and Santana had noticed when they brough the girls over last night, that they didn't have much at all clothes wise. "Well," said Santana. "We'll just have to go out and get you something. I'm sure there's a lot of stuff you guys need."

"We know what this means," Kurt singsonged, as he excchanged a loo kwith Cordelia. The two were close, both being very fashon concious. "Shopping trip!" thjey both sing songed. Most of the Gordon Girls looked excited, except for Kennedy and Tara. They were not big shoppers.

"We can't let ya do that," protested Faith. "You guys are already doin' so much for us."

Santana walked over to her. "Sweetie," she said softly but firmly. "There are things you guys need. We're not sure how long you'll be with us, so, it doesn't make sense to wait."

"But, the money..." said Missy.

"It's not an issue," said Quinn, coming back in. "Now Santana is right. No more arguing. Get it?' she gave them her best HBIC look.

"Got it,"said Faith and Missy, gulping.

"Good," said Santana.

Brittany decided to take pity on Kennedy and Tara. "I need to get some groceries anyway," she said. "You two want to do me a favor and help me? it'll make you miss the shopping trip I'm afraid."

"I THINK we can make ther sacrifice, Mama," said Kennedy, a little too quickly.

"Yeah," said Tara. "Anything for you, Mama."

"I'll come too," said Blaine. "A little muscle to help out."

Santana scoffed, but, smiled affectionately at Blaine. "Muscle eh?"she said. Blaine laughed and winked at her.

"Ok," said Rachel. "That leaves eight girls and four adults. "I'm assuming the jollly green giant over here won't want to go."

"The mall, with 11 women and Kurt, on a Saturday?" he asked. "Count me out. I'll stay here and teach Harper how to play guitar."

"He's REALLY been trying!" said Santana as everybody laughed.

"Let's go with Uncle Kurt, Missy," said Cordelia. "he has THE best taste of anyone I've ever met."

"Ok cool," said Missy. It had become clear that, while she didn't have much, Missy was nearly as style concious as Cordelia, just, more relaxed about it.

"Great," said Kurt, looking Missy up and down. "Oh yes, I already have ideas for you!"

Quinn noticed, with amusement, Darla and Buffy looking a little jealous. "Why don't we split into two groups?" she said. "Kurt and I can take our four fashionista's and Santana and Rachel can take Faith, Tru, Dawn and Anya."

"You want me to deal with Faith, the monsters AND Berry?" asked Santa, winking at Faith. "Why do you hate me, Baby?"

"Hey, I gave you Tru!" said Quinn, mock defensively. "That has to count for something! Besides, you know how you get when you try to shop with Kurt and Cordy!"

Bill looked over and noticed Tru shuffling her feet nervously. He noticed Faith and Brittany also noticing this. He edged over to Faith, who looked at him and seemed to know what was on his mind.

"She's fine most of the time," Faith whispered. "Well, as fine as she can be. But sometimes, she really gets to where she doesn't want to go out to a crowded place."

Missy had edged her way over. Nobody else seemed to be paying attention to them. Quinn, Kurt and the rest of their team were talkin g animatedly about a new store at the mall, while Santana good naturedly argued with Rachel and her girls. Brittany seemed to be checking on Tru. "It's ok with school," said Missy, "Someplace she goes every day. But, with stores, yeah, sometimes ,she seems to want to retreat to her nest or something."

Bill nodded. It made sense. He walked over and placed his hand on Tru's forehead. "Are you ok, Sweetie?" he asked. "You look a little peaked."

"I was just thinking she looks like she doesn't feel good," said Brittany, her look saying she knew what Bill and the girls had been talking about.

"I do feel nauseus," said Tru, looking pleadingly into Bill's eyes. Her look said "Don't make me go".

Bill cleared the lump out of his throat. "It's probably just all the excitement," he said. "Why don't you stay here with me?" he said. "You can lie down if you'd like, or keep me company." He leaned in and whispered "Harper always argues with me during his guitar lessons anyway." Tru actually laughed at that and nodded. "Thank you," she said. She looekd to Missy. "Can you pick somethings out for me?" she asked.

"Of course," said Missy. "I know your taste. She and Faith both looekd at Bill and, as was becoming their habit. "Mouthed "Thank you".

"Ok," said Brittany, ushering the other girls to the stairs. "You monsters get upstairs and show Uncles Kurt and Blaine and Aunt Rachel where they can store their stuff, then get ready. Once again, we'll handle clean up." The girls all agreed and started upstairs. As she and the rest of her family followed, Rachel looked at Bill, questioningly motioning to Tru. He mouthed "Later". She nodded and went upstairs.

"I think we need to get her into counciling," said Quinn, once the adults were alone. "I don't think it can wait until we decide where she's going."

"I agree," said Bill. "I think they all need it, but, Tru can't wait." He noticed that they too, were not exactly dressed for the day. "You guys go up and get ready too. I'll get the cleanup." They each kissed him and went upstairs. Once they were alone, Bill turned to Harper. "You gonna help me, Buddy?"

He laughed as Harper shot off in the direction Tru had gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I'd been asked if any other Buffy or Glee characters would be making an appearance. Here's your answer, LOL. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. And, be sure to check out my companion story "Fabrittanill: How I Met Your Mothers" which is a sort of prequal to this one.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Faith found a seating area at the mall and dropped down onto a seat, laying her bags next to her. She gave a sigh as to the relative quiet. Santana and Rachel had taken the girls for ice cream and Faith had begged off. She wasn't used to shopping as it was, the only times they really went shopping when she was with her folks was back to school, and that was usually Wal-Mart or something, never the mall. Plus, she didn't have any cousins she knew of, and their neighbors had always avoided the family with the drunken father, so, she wasn't used to being around younger kids. Faith actually liekd Dawn and Anya, but they had both taken a liking to Faith, and Dawn kept asking her questions about boys and dating and driving and stuff and Anya seemed to regard Faith as her personal jungle gym, so, the two were wearing her out.

Then there was the Santana and Rachel show. The two were clearly close, but they "fought" worse than Santana and Mr. G did! With everything going on, Faith was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She was just glad she was not in Quinn and Kurts group. Not only did she not think she would survive shopping with the girly girls, but she kenw she never would have survived the question "do you need underwear?" if he had been there. Gay or not, Faith wasn't comfortable talking about her unmentionables around a man.

"YOU look deep in thought," came a voice from behind her. She looked up to see Rachel holding two chocolate dip cones, Faith's favorite. Rachel handed one to her and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," said Faith, taking a bite. "Mmmmmm. Oh that is so good. How did you know to get me that?"

Rachel chuckeld merrily. "Well," she said. "Who DOESN'T like a good dip cone?." The both laughed. "You doing ok?" Rachel asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Just a bit overwhelmed, yunno? I aint used to all this."

Rachel nodded sympathetically. "I kind of thought you might be," she said. "As an actress, you learn to watch people, and your body language was screaming tension. So, I left Santana watching the monsters and decided to bring you a treat."

Faith smiled at that. She'd found herself mysteriously liking Rachel, who was totally different than she was. "They're not really monsters,"she said of the girls. "Just...energetic."

Rachel laughed. "I think the word Bill always uses to describe them is "Whirlwind".Both laughed again. Rachel gave Faith a long look. "So, how did you come to stay with my second favorite family in the whole world?"

Faith stiffened a little, her walls going up. "Our Ma died, our...father disappeared, and we were livin by ourselves. Mr. G and the Mrs. G's were good enough to take us in. We'll just be there until they find soemplace else to put us." She took another bite of her ice cream to chase down the lump in her throat. They hadn't even been at the Gordon's for 24 hours yet, but Faith already felt safer than she had in a long time. Since before Ma died anyway. She didn't want to stay with soem foster family, or in a group home, or even with soem relatives she'd never met, and it hurt that the Gordons were trying so hard to get rid of them.

Despite Faith's walls, Rachel saw the almost hidden pain on the girls face. She reached over and took Faith's hand, almost surprised when Faith let her. "Don't be so sure, Faith," she said. "I've known Bill, Santana, Quinn and Brittany for most of my life. Honey, they really do care about you girls. I can see it just in how Bill and Brittany were with Tru." She paused a moment, as if considering her words. "I'm not going to ask you what's up with Tru, Faith. That's up to you to decide if you want to trust me with it. But I WILL say, I can see Tru needs someone in her corner right now. You all do really. And I can't think of ANYBODY better than Fabrittanill and their girls. They are all very special people, with a lot of love in their hearts. You MAY not be as clsoe to being out of there as you think!"

Faith nodded, then smirked. "Fabrittanill?" she asked, amusedly.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, that's just something we did, back in the day," she said. "We called it "Name Smooshing" that's where you take two or more peopels names and smoosh them together to make one totally made up, word. I was with a boy named Finn for a long time. People called us "Finchel"." She stopped to clear her throat. Finn Hudsons loss still husrt after all these years. "They used to call Brittany and Santana "Brittana". Sam and I were  
"Samchel". Heck, even Finn and Kurt were "Furt" because they were step brothers."

Faith chuckled and shook her head. "I get it," she said. "So, you thake the F-a-b from Fabray, the r-i-t from Brittany, the t-a-n from Santana and the i-l-l from Bill and you get Fabrittanill. Wow! It's a good thing there were only four of them!" Both laughed. "You guys have been clsoe for a long time, huh?"

Rachel smiled wistfully. "Yeah, God, way back to Mr. Shuster starting the Glee club! Bill and I met because a boy named Noah Puckerman, or "Puck" threw a slushy in my face, and Bill and he nearly got into a fight. A few days later, Bill joined Glee club. So did Puck, later. I actually dated both of them breifly"

Faith smiled in wonder. "You and Mr. G? Really?" she asked. "I can't imagine him with anybody other than the Mrs. G's."

"It was a short time,"said Rachel, smiling. "Both of our hearts lay elsewhere. I think we both knew that, though. I think Bill has been in love with each of those girls since the day he met them."

"You said you were all in Glee club together," said Faith. "Buffy and Tara have been telling me a little about Mr. G's glee club. It soudns liek a lot of fun."

"Oh Faith," said Rachel beaming. "I've been on Broadway, I've made movies, I've cut records, but nothin ever made me as happy as just singing and dancing with New Directions. We weren't just a show choir, we were a family. With all the fighting, and jealousies, and more fighting, we were a family and truly loved each other."

Faith smiled. "it sounds great," she said. She was about to ask more about Broadway when a little red haired whirlwind suddenly threw herself in her lap. "Ooof! Hey Monster," said Faith, smiling as Rachel watched them in amusement.

"Hi Faith,"said Anya. "Aunt Santana said we needed to take our time so you and Mommy could talk. Did we wait long enough?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Way to go Ahn," she said.

"What?" asked Anya, defensively. "It's the TRUTH!"

"She's got you there, Dawn," said Santana coming up to them, smiling.

"And yes, you waited plenty of time, Kiddo," Faith told Anya, unconciously stroking her hair.

"I don't know WHY your sister said you were the cranky one," said Anya snuggling up to her, not quite sure if it had been Tru or Missy who had said that. "I think you're nice. I like you."

"Me too," said Dawn smiling at her.

Faith stood up and took each of their hands. "Well, guess what?" she said, her heart melting and her walls coming a bit further down. "I like you guys two. Now c'mon. Mrs. Lopez-Gordon said the shoe store next." They grabbed her bags and walked off.

Rachel looked to see Santana watching Faith with Dawn and Anya with a look on her face that was normally reserved for her daughters. "She's a great kid," said Rachel. " A little rough, a little attitudey, but she's a great kid."

"They all three are Rach," said Santana. "They've been through a lot, Tru is definately damaged, but, they are all three so strong. Me, Bill and the girls, we've all been through our own shit, and I don't think we are half as strong as those three girls are."

"You are," said Rachel, standing on her toes to kiss Santana's cheek. "And as strong as THEY are, they NEED you guys to be as strong as you are." She took Santana's hand. :Now come on, before they melt your credit card!"

They both laughed as they followed the girls to the shoe store.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: This will be an emotional, kinda angsty chapter. Hope you like it.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Brittany was almost starting to wish she'd gone grocery shopping by herself. When the girls were little, she'd tried to do the shopping with one of her spouses, leaving the other two to watch the kids, but somehow she'd thought grocery shopping with two TEENAGE girls and Blaine would be simpler than with five little girls.

Nope. Nuh uh.

The problem was, while not as bad as Bill and Santana, Kennedy and Blaine both still had a love of junk food, while Tara, meanwhile was more like her Mama when it came to eating healthily, though she was much more likely than Britt to be tempted to the dark side.

So, Brittany had spent the whole time listening to either Blaine or Kennedy, or both, groan with every bit of healthy stuff she put in the basket, then constantly wanting to put in donuts, cookies, chips, frozen pizza's, etc, THEN, Tara spent half the time arguing Brittany's case, and the other half being won over to their line of so called reasoning. It was enough to make her head swim! She'd finally sent all three of them down the cookie aisle to pick out a couple of things (A COUPLE she had vehemently reminded) just to shut them up.

She watched the three of them, aglow in their "victory", making sure they each picked out the perfect treat, and she smiled and shook her head affectionately. She loved her family so much! As crazy as they were.

"That's the exact same smile Santana gets when she talks about you guys," came a voice from behind her. Brittany jumped and turned to see Jenny Calender. She didn't know Jenny nearly as well as Bill or Santana, obviously, but she very much liked the woman, and had agreed with Santana that she and Rupert Giles would make a lovely couple.

"Jenny, hi," she said smiling. "Yeah, I was just thinking "they're crazy but I love 'em!" Both women chuckled as they watched Blaine and Kennedy argue the case of Chips Ahoy vs Oreo's, Tara not even attempting to referee.

"That's right," said Jenny, after briefly wondering who Blaine was. "San DID mention you were having company this weekend."

Britt nodded. "Yeah, our best friends. They live in LA, but with our busy schedules, only really get to see them a few times a year, usually." She chuckled. "I'm afraid we all remembered they were coming, but with all that went down last night, forgot it was THIS weekend. Thank you, by the way, for noticing the attendance thing and bringing it to Santana."

"Of course," said Jenny. "San, Bill, and the girls were all so concerned about them I went to Santana before I went to Bob or Snyder. What happened after San left me yesterday?"

Britt told her the story of the girls abandonment, and trying to make it by themselves for three months, about Tara's revelation, Bill, Santana and Cordelia going to the girls, house, Bill rescuing Faith from the Fish Tank, bringing the girls home, and Quinn getting them named the girls temporary guardians. She left out the abuse parts, as it wasn't her place to tell Jenny that at this time, but, it was clear from Britt's story that the girls HAD been mistreated.

"So what happens now?" asked Jenny, smiling as she saw the look in Brittany's eyes as she talked about the Lehane Girls. Like everybody, Jenny had been immediately struck by Brittany's sweet, almost angelic nature, and it was clear that these three girls had already won her heart.

"Quinn is going to start looking for any family on Monday," said Brittany. "But I don't hold out much hope. They said all their grandparents were gone, and the only aunt or uncle they remember was their mothers sister, who also died of cancer a few years ago. And if Martin's family is ANYTHING like him..." Her eyes grew dark and Jenny saw real anger, almost hatred, there. It was kinda scary, coming from Brittany of all people. She shook her head and continued. "Anyway, Quinn and I told Bill, Tana, and the girls that the girls could stay with us, no matter how long it took."

"And at least a part of you hopes that is forever, huh?" said Jenny, smiling and waving as the girls and Blaine walked back to them. Britt just smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn was almost exhausted. Shopping with Cordy, Darla and Buffy was always a whirlwind, but she usually had Santana or Brittany , and on some occaisions even Bill, with her to help run herd on them, but add Kurt into the mix? Her original thought had been, two adults, four girls, but, it was turning out to be four girls and an adult and a half.

And the half was Missy.

Though more clothes concious than Faith, Missy was also unused to actual shopping sprees, and more money concious than her girls, or Kurt for that matter. The biggest problem with Missy was, she protested almost every purchase for herself, and usually at least tried to find something less expensive for Tru. Then Kurt would start fawning over how great she would look in a certain blouse, or dress. Then there was the cost. Despite four incomes, and Bill's inheritance, Quinn was VERY money concious, and buying things for Tru and Missy, along with picking out a few things for her own girls, was proving expensive. With every purchase, she was tempted to text Bill and ask "Ok, HOW much did they leave you again?" Still, she chuckled lovingly as the four girls practically attacked the perfume counter, almost seeming to be in competition for who could sample the most different scents. Kurt left the girls to their own devices for a moment and came over.

"You look a little overwhelmed," he teased. "You doing ok?" Kurt was as much of a diva as Rachel. He could be opinionated, judgemental and self centered. But, he was also very sweet. "Maybe you should have gone with Rachel, Faith and the girls and Santana come with us."

Quinn scoffed. "Yeah, and between you and Tana, we'd have wound up owning at least one of these stores," she said. "you five needed a responsible adult along." Both laughed at that.

Kurt watched the four girls with the same amusement Quinn did. He love the Gordon Girls almost as much as his own daughters, and Missy was a delight. He looked at Quinn, who just seemed lost in the moment of watching them, that proud parent look he was so familiar with.

He'd gotten much of the story from talking to Quinn and the girls, and he was also pretty observant. Tru was clearly not sick, but simply hadn't wanted to go out, had almost been afraid to. He was also more blunt than Rachel.

"Their father was abusive, wasn't he?" he asked. "Tru got the worst."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah," she said. "We're going to get at least Tru into counseling even while looking for their family."

Kurt nodded. "Honey," he said. "Is finding their family REALLY what you guys want?"

Quinn sighed. "it doesn't matter what we WANT, Kurt," she said. "Remember who you're talking to here. Legally, we have to at least TRY to find any family who might want to take them in, and, if they want them, and are fit to take care of them, the girls have to go there. It's a different story if there is nobody fit to care for them."

Kurt nodded as they watched the girls. Both laughed as Missy pretended to squirt some perfume in Cordelia's eyes. "Just be careful," he said.

"About what?" asked Quinn, genuinely confused.

"If there's even a chance of them leaving," said Kurt as the lady at the counter ushered the four girls away. "You guys cannot fall in love with them."

Quinn shook her head as the four girls giggled and made faces as they walked towards them. She felt her heart almost bursting.

"I think it's already too late Kurt," she told him. "For all nine of us."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tru had calmed down pretty much immediately after Bill had offered to let her stay home with him. The two were having a nice, relaxing afternoon. They'd played out back with Harper, who was still sticking to Tru like glue, and Bill had showed her his recording studio in the attic. Over the years, Bill had learned to play not only the piano, guitar and saxophone, but the bass, drums, and banjo. He kept teasing his wives that he was going to learn bagpipes next. Tru was impressed how he had it set up so he could play a song on one instrument, record it, then another, record it, etc until finally, he had a recording of the whole band playing the song, then he or the girls, or all four of them, would record themselves singing the song. He'd played a couple of the finished products for her, and they'd been impressive.

Then they'd played monopoly. Bill actually hated the game, but Tru had wanted to play and he was already pretty much wrapped around her finger. So, he'd suffered through, making a crack when she'd won about how she'd beaten the CHANCE off of him. Then, she made them a heatlhy lunch which they'd decided to eat in front of the tv. She'd shyly asked if they could watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang again, which he'd agreed to, he loved the movie too.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

After finishing eating, the two had snuggled up together on the couch, Harper right beside Tru. Even though all the girls were teenagers, the Gordons were a very snuggly family, and Tru seemed to need it, so it had seemed natural. Until the Child Catcher came on the screen. In some ways, like a younger child might, Tru had sort of "monsterized" her father in her mind, and the ChildCatcher was causing her to have some mild flashbacks. She whimpered a little and snuggled up to Bill. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, aware that it wasn't just the movie that was scaring her. Unfortunately, she moved just as he moved and one of his hands brushed up against her breast.

With any of his own girls, with most other girls, this would be a hideously embarassing and awkward moment. With Tru, it was almost devastating.

'NO!" she screamed, jumping to her feet and backing away. Harper also jumped up, his fur bristling, but a look of confusion on his face. On the one hand, Tru, HIS Tru was upset. On the other, that was DAD she was backing away from. Dad was trusted. Dad loved him and the girls. Dad would never hurt any of them. So, why was Tru suddenly afraid of him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Tru. "NO MORE! I'LL BE GOOD!" She sank to her knees and started sobbing. Harper was next to her in a flash and she clung to the dog.

Bill moved closer to Tru, slowly, and not too close. "Hey, Tru, Sweetie," he said softly, soothingly. "It's ok. You're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you when I'm around." She shook her head and cried harder. "It's just me, Baby. Your pal, Mr. Gordon. You don't think old Mr. Gordon would hurt you, do you?" He slowly moved closer, holding a hand out to her, continuing to talk to her in a soothing, loving way.

Tru looked at him, no less upset, crying just as hard, but, seeming to realize it was him and not her father. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to him and took his. She squeezed, practially a death grip, and Bill carefully moved closer. She finally let go of his hand and dove into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder, crying.

Bill hugged her and stroked her hair. "it's ok, Sweetie," he said. "Everything is going to be ok."

Tru sobbed and felt herself forced to explain. There were things she hadn't even told Faith or Missy. "E-even before he started...even before, he did things to me. It s-started right after M-ma died. When I kissed him goodnight, he would touch me. Sometimes, when we were alone, he'd touch and play with my breasts. " She started crying harder. "When-when-when I w-was in trouble, he'd m-make me take my shirt and b-bra off as w-well as my pants and p-p-p-panties. H-h-he'd pinch my nipples really hard and call me a bad girl. Twice, he whipped my boobs with his belt." She cried harder and clung to him in almost a death grip. "How could he do that? I loved him so much!"

"I know you did, Baby," said Bill fighting down his rage. Tru needed him now. He could be angry later. "Some people are just sick, Tru-Girl. I hope you know, I'd never hurt you like that."

Tru nodded. "I know," she said. "YOU should have been my Daddy all along!"

Bill smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here for you, Tru-Girl," he whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

"Oh, Mr. Gordon!", she sobbed. "Will I ever be normal again?"

"I think so, Sweetie," he said. "It'll take work, but we'll all help you. Me, the Mrs. Gordon's, the girls, your sisters. You have a lot of people in your corner,Tru." A few tears left his eyes as he held the damaged, almost broken girl. "God, I miss Glee Club," he said, randomly. "Things were so easy back then. If we had a problem, we'd just take each other into the choir room and sing a song. Didn't always make things BETTER, but it helped." Tru almost laughed at that. Bill remembered the time after his folks had kicked him out, and the group had sung "I Won't Let Go" to him. He looked over. Their living room was huge, and they had a grand piano. He tilted Tru's head up and looked her in the eye. "Can I sing a song for YOU?" he asked. Tru just nodded, so he stood and walked over. The grand piano was not ideal for the song he had in mind, but, the feeling was more important than the sound.

He sat down and played the opening, starting to sing after a moment. Bill's voice was not as good as a few of the other male Glee Clubbers had been, but he had an amazing range. Mostly singing bass, he could actually reach a male alto. Which worked for this song.

BILL: When you try your best,

but you don't succeed,

When you get what you want,

but not what you need,

When you feel so tired,

but you just can't sleep,

Stuck in reverse.

When the tears come streaming

down your face,

When you lose soemthing

you can't replace,

(Tru started crying again at this point)

When you love someone,

but it goes to waste,

Could it be worse?

(Tears streamed down Bill's own cheeks, but his voice remained strong as he sang)

Lights will guide you home.

And ignite your bones,

And I will try

To fix you.

High up above,

or down below,

When you're too in love,

to let it go,

but if you never try,

then you'll never know,

(He looked at Tru, very seriously)

Just what you're worth.

Lights will guide you home,

And ignite your bones,

And I will try

To fix you.

(He closed his eyes and started playing for all he was worth, picking up the tempo and totally losing himself in the music. Tru watched with tear filled eyes, feeling the sincerity behind every word. Both were so caught up niether noticed everybody else arrive home at the same time. Tru almost jumped when her two sisters knelt beside her and cradled her in their arms. Santana, Brittany and Quinn went and joined Bill at the piano, while their daughters stood by the Lehane Girls. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Dawn and Anya just stood back out of the way. Santana, Brittany and Quinn turned to look at the girls and joined Bill for the next part, all four of them now singing to all three Lehane Girls.)

FABRITTANILL: Tears stream

down your face,

When you lose something

you cannot replace,

Tears stream

down your face,

And WE

(Their girls join in for this part)

FABRITTANILL AND THE GORDON GIRLS: Tears stream

down your face,

I promise I will learn

from my mistakes,

Tears stream,

down your face,

And WE

(Bill's playing slowed. He sang the first line, his wives joining for the second, the girls chiming in on the third)

BILL: Lights will guide you home.

FABRITTANILL: And ignite your bones,

FABRITTANILL AND THE GORDON GIRLS: And WE will try

to fix you.

(Bill played a moment longer than the song normally went and added his own last line)

BILL: I SWEAR, we will try to fix you.

Bill got up and went over to the girls, who were all three crying now. His daughters formed a circle around the Lehane Girls, knelt down with them and hugged them close. Bill knelt in front of them, Santana behind them,. Brittany on the left, and Quinn on the right, and hugged all eight of their girls.

Not a one of them finding it strange that they now thought of all eight of them as "Their Girls".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Thanks to teeny8040 whose Santana/Rachel story What You Do To Me inspired the use of the song Fix You by Coldplay. Thank you so much. If you hadn't written that I might never have thought of it for this story.

A/N3: I HATE name smooshing, but, at times like the song, it's just so much easier to write Fabrittanill" than each of their names, LOL. Hope yo uall enjoyed thsi chapter. Please let me know what you think. And yes, I AM pimping my own story out for reviews. LOL


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bill Gordon has always been a fan of the saying "You learn something new every day". And he had to admit, for nearly 40 years now, he HAD indeed learned something new nearly every day. And on this day, he learned soemthing truly important that he would remember for the rest of his life.

Seventeen people getting ready to go out to dinner in a five bedroom three bathroom house was a BITCH!

Granted, most of them had taken showers that morning, but seventeen people changing, uncluding four women, eight teenage girls, two kids and...Kurt, doing hair and makeup, etc. Argh! it was actually only three more people than the last time The Hummell-Anderson Clan had visited, but it seemed to be making a difference.

Bill, the only one dressed and ready to go, was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping channels when Blaine came in and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Blaine WAS stylish and fashion concious, and still used a lot of hair gel, but, he was still faster than the rest of the unruly hoard upstairs. The two sat in companionable silence for a bit, but Bill could tell Blaine was dying to ask him something.

"Just spit it out, Anderson," he said, his warm tone belying any harshness to his words.

Blaine chuckled. "Is Tru ok?" he asked. "That was quite a scene we walked in on."

"You should have seen the meltdown that led to that scene," said Bill. "I imagine you and Britt didn't get much chance to talk." Blaine shook his head.

"It's a really sad story, Blaine,"said Bill. "I don't want to give too much detail, it's THEIR story, but I'll tell you some of it. Their mother died recently, their father was completely unfit to be a father. A drunk and abusive. Tru got the worst of the abuse, I think Faith the second worst. Then, their father abandoned them. They did their best to make things work, but it's three fifteen year old girls. Santana and I, with a little help, figured out what was going on, and brought them here. Quinn's going to start looking for any family on Monday."

"And if you don't find anyone?" asked Blaine. "What then?"

Bill sighed. What then indeed. "We haven't discussed that part," he said. "We told the girls they could stay as long as it took, and we meant that, but we haven't discussed what then." His face took on a look of determination. " I WILL say this. I'm NOT letting them get split up. Those girls have been through so much, lost so much. I can't bear the thought of them losing each other."

Blaine gave him an affectionate smile. "Bill, just because you had crappy parents, doesn't mean you always have to be the hero."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Blaine laughed. "I've known you for nearly twenty years now," he said. "And I've heard the stories from before I met you guys. You nearly got into a fight with Puck over him slushying Rachel. You nearly got into several fights to defend both Artie and Kurt. You've ALWAYS taken care of Santana, Brittany and Quinn. Heck, Mr. Shue had to threaten you with kicking you out of Glee club to keep you from going after Sebastian after he threw that rock salt spiked slushy in my eyes. And now you've found a new cause."

"It's not just a cause, Blaine," said Bill angrily. "Those girls are my students. And I care about them. A lot. And they need us."

"And you seem to need them in a way," said Blaine. "Look, all I'm saying is that one day, you'll have to realize you can't save everybody."

Bill chuckled. "I don't want to save EVERYBODY," he said. "But, maybe I can save those three girls. They need SOMEBODY to."

Blaine smiled as Kennedy, Tara and Tru came downstairs, Harper close on Tru's heels. Tru was laughing at something Kennedy said, and seemed to be doing much bettr than she was earlier.

And he knew, then and there, that the crazy, screwball Gordon Clan was exactly what those three girls needed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If seventeen people getting ready for dinner was a bitch, seventeen people trying to DRIVE out to dinner was a statistical nightmare. The Gordons were used to taking two cars whenever they went out. Luckily, Buffy and Kennedy were tiny, so, usually they and Darla rode with two of their parents in one car, and Cordelia and Tara rode with the other parents in the other, but now there were three more people to consider. In the end, they wound up taking four cars alltogether. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and the girls in their families minivan, Santana, Brittany, Kennedy and Tara in one car, Quinn, Cordelia, Darla and Buffy in another, and Bill, Faith, Tru, and Missy in the final one. Bill joked about leading a convoy, but they all arrived safe and sound at Gianelli's, an Italian resturant the Gordons all loved. They ate here often, and had gotten close to Aldo and Louisa Gianelli, the owners. Aldo served as the host, and Louisa usually stayed in the back, supervising the kitchen crew. The Gianelli's adored the Gordon's, especially the girls, and always fussed over them.

Aldo, in true form, smiled big and warmly as he greeted the small army. He was a short, slim man with one of those tiny mustaches. His eyes twinkeld with mischief, and he practically exuded warmth and charisma.

"My dear friends!" he said coming forward to shake Bill's hand, and kiss Santana, Brittany and Quinn each on the cheek. "I am always so delighted to see my favorite customers."

"You say that to EVERYBODY, Aldo," said Santana, rolling her eyes and smiling fondly.

"Ah, but with you, I mean it," said Aldo smiling. "If nothing else, I see your names on the reservation list, and I know we are going to make rent this month!" He gave Bill a wink as everybody laughed.

"Keep it up and all we'll get tonight is breadsticks and water," quipped Bill. He and Aldo picked at each other a lot, but everybody could tell how fond they were of each other.

Aldo turned to the Gordon Girls and smiled. "Oh, cara mia's," he said, taking each of their hands and kissing them. The girls all giggled. "I swear, you all get prettier every time I see you." He then turned to Blaine and his family. "Ah, Signore and Signore Hummell-Anderson, and Signorina Berry! It has been too long since you graced us." he shook hands with Kurt and Blaine and kissed Rachels cheek, then turned to Dawn and Anya. "Ah, and my tessorino's! It is so good to see you. I just know my Louisa will be thrilled as well.!"

"Thank you Signore Gianelli," the two girls chorused, smiling brightly.

Aldo turned to Faith, Tru and Missy. "And of course, the reservation was for seventeen. Signore Gordon, you must introduce me to these three bambolina!"

Bill laughed and put a hand on Aldo's shoulder. "Aldo, meet Faith, Tru and Missy Lehane. They've had a run of bad luck and are staying with , this is Aldo Gianelli. In the years we have been coming here, he and his wife Louisa have become dear friends."

"It is my pleasure," said Aldo, kissing each of their hands. "I must say, you three could have found nobody better!" The girls each smiled and blushed as they said hello.

"Now," said Aldo. "I will show you to your table! Walk this way." He started off, but stopped and turned to Bill, pointing a finger at him in a very "Don't you DARE" way, making everybody laugh. Finally, they were led to two long tables set end to end to accomodate them all. The adults sat at one end with Anya sitting enxt to Rachel and Dawn between Kurt and Blaine. Bill sat next to Santana and across from Brittany, who sat next to Quinn. The girls sat at the other end, with Bill and Brittany sitting closest to them.

They were all perusing the menu when Louisa came bustling out of the kitchen and to their tables. Louisa was a heavyset woman with curly black hair and a maternal bearing. She came immediately over to their table."

"Miei cari," she greeted them effusively. "I'm sorry I was not out sooner! My simple minded husband only JUST told me you were here!" She circled the tables, hugging everybody, greeting Faith Tru and Missy with hugs as Santana introduced her to the girls.

"It's perfectly fine, Lousia," said Quinn, smiling affectionately. "We really haven't been here long. Don't be TOO hard on poor Aldo."

Louisa scoffed. "I am exactly as hard on him as I need to be," she said. "It is so wonderful to see you all! You are all looking so wonderful." She looked at all the ladies. "But, you are all skin and bones! None of you are getting away with just salads tonight, I hope you know!" The ladies all laughed, knowing there was no way they could say "no" to Louisa. They would be taking home a lot of leftovers tonight! Well, Santana and Tru might not. They were on either side of Bill and he was notorious for "helping" out whoever sat closest to him by finishing what they couldn't eat.

Louisa fussed over them for a few more minutes, then had to go deal with some buisness. As she left, the waitress came up. Faith, Tru and Missy were competely out of their element. For them, an Italian resturant was a pizza place. They had no idea what most of the stuff on the menu was. Fortunately, the adults were able to make some good suggestions for them. The problem came when Faith tried to order a soda with her meal, like Bill had.

"Faith, Sweetie," said Brittany kindly. "we don't have soda with our meals. It's a special treat with this family."

Faith's jaw dropped as she gestured to Bill. "Special treat? HE drinks it all the time!"

"HE is a special case," said Santana in her warning tone. "HE is almost forty years old and can choose what he wants. YOU are fifteen and if we say no soda at dinner, you can order something else."

"That is TOTALLY unfair!" Faith said disrespectfully. "You guys aint my parents so you have no right to tell me what I can and can't drink! Jesus!" Al lthe Gordon girls just looked at Faith like she had lost her mind. It was never a good idea to talk to their parents like that. Not if you liked being able to sit down.

Brittany gave her spouses a look that said "I've got to this", and turned to Faith. "No, we're not your parents," she said in her best no nonsense voice. "But we ARE, at least temporarily, your guardians and we make the rules about what's best for you." She leaned in so only Faith could hear her. "So, you have a choice. You can obey our rules, order something else, and apoligize for your attitude, or you and I can go into the bathroom for a private talk, after which you will order something else and apolgize anyway. Now, you're a little old for private talks in the bathroom, and it would be a shame for us to have to have one on only your second night with us, don't you think? The choice is yours Faith."

Faith gave the tall, normally gentle blonde a look. She knew full well what a "private talk" meant. She'd been a veteran of her mothers "private talks", and she DEFINiTELY didn't want to have one when they were out with others. Plus, wether she got to have soda with her dinner or not wasn't really that big a deal to her. She was just still hurt her perception that the Gordons were trying to foist them off on somebody else, and she was rebelling a bit. She looked down at the table and started fiddling with the cloth napkin in front of her. "Lemonade is good," she told the waitress, who smiled and went to put in their order. "I'm sorry for my attitude, everybody. Especially you Mrs. Lopez-Gordon. I'm really sorry for talking to you like that."

Santana smiled warmly. "I accept your apology, Faith, and you're forgiven," she said. Faith looked up and smiled shyly, then gave Brittany an even shyer smile

Britt reached over and rubbed her hand down Faith's arm. "Thank you, Sweetie,"she said.

Faiths little outburst forgotten, the family proceeded to break into thsoe assorted mini conversations you get when any large group of people is together. Bill went a bit quiet, looking around the table at his three closest friends and their two daughters, at those three girls who had come to mean so much to him in so short a time, at his five beautiful daughters who were growing up way too fast. And of course, at the his three beautiful wives. Bil lwas a generally happier person, but as he looked around at all of them, he found he was happier than he'd been in a long time.

Santana looked over at him and saw the almost beatific smile on his face. "What's up with you, handsome," she asked him, smiling lovingly.

"This is it," he said softly back to her as the girls all laughed at something Blaine had said.

"This is what, Baby?" asked Santana, a little confused.

Bill took her hand and kissed it. "Everything," he said. "This is everything i ever want. Everything I ever need. The people sitting here tonight. This is it."

Santana smiled and kissed his cheek. They both looked over and saw Brittany and Quinn, smiling lovingly at them. The two of them having heard every word. The looks on their and Santana's faces saying, they agreed 100%.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner had been lovely, and later that evening, after saying goodnight to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, then kissing all the girls goodnight, four very tired spouses crawled into bed together. Tonight, it was Brittany and Quinn snuggled up agaisnt Bill as Santana spooned with Brittany.

What a wonderful evening," said Quinn, sleepily.

"Mmm hmmmm," said Britt, her eyes already closed, her head nuzzling Bill's shoulder. "We need to see Rachel and the others more often."

"We will, Baby," said Santana kissing Britts shoulder. "I think the best part was when Faith Tru and Missy let us kiss them goodnight. It shwos they're starting to trust us."

Everybody agreed as Bill turned the lights out, and they all said "I love you" and "goodnight." Suddenly, he remembered soemthing.

"Lord, I've been meaning to tell you three something, but with everything going on, I completely forgot."

"What is it, Love?" asked Santana.

"Most if not all of our daughters know we spank each other," he said, yawning. "Cordy told me shortly before everything went down yesterday."

As tired as they were, three pairs of eyes popped wide open.

"WHAT?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Ok this was a bit of a filler chapter, but, I wanted to cover some of the visit with Rachel and the others, and I just had the scene with Aldo greeting them so warmly in my head. Coming up: Quinn starts her search and Tru starts counselling.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Very slight time jump here. Only a couple of days. I did want to write more with the visit from Rachel and her family, but, I drew a total blank as to what to have happen. They may return in future chapters though.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The rest of the visit with the Hummell/Anderson/Berry clan went well, lots of bonding and catching up. All five of them were very taken with the Lehane Girls, and it was really easy that they fit in with the Gordon's almost perfectly. Rachel and Faith in particular had bonded, which came as a total surprise to everybody. They left for LA early Sunday afternoon, leaving the Gordon's and Lehane's to a quiet day together before what was sure to be a busy week.

Bill, Santana, and Quinn all took Monday morning off work, and Brittany closed the studio for the day, and they took Faith, Tru, and Missy to the police station to file a report about Martin's abuse. All three girls had had to be examined by a doctor, and Tru had had a panic attack and refused to be seen by even a female doctor unless Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were all in there with her. An APB was put out for Martin Lehane and the nightgown taken for testing. Then it was off to the courthouse for a brief hearing, in which the girls were placed in the Gordon's custody during the search for any family that might take them in. Then, Brittany took the girls out to lunch while Bill, Santana and Quinn went off to work.

Calling Santana, Britt and Quinn "Mrs. Lopez-Gordon, Mrs. Pierce-  
Gordon. Mrs. Fabray-Gordon" had gotten cumbersome, so they'd asked the girls to call them by their first names. Faith couldn't bring herself to call Bill by his first name though, and continued to call him "Mr. G", which the other two had picked up. It quickly became clear though that "Mr. G" was kind of like an affectionate nickname, so, Bill didn't mind at all.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Three extra people in the house totally threw all of Brittany's carefully set up routines out the window. There were lots of little squabbles amongst the girls about bathroom time, etc, but, while there were plenty of scoldings and warnings, all eight of them managed to stay out of any major trouble. Faith had been sent to the triplets room a few times for talking back, and being surly. Despite her talk with Rachel at the mall Saturday, she was still feeling hurt and rejected that so much effort was being made to "get rid of them".

Quinn had started the search for their family, but was having no luck. As Faith and Missy had said, their grandparents were all deceased. Doris Lehane had indeed had a sister who had died of cancer a few years before she did. Martin had no siblings. By Wednsday, the only other living family they found was a cousin of Martin's who had done time for child molestation. It was now Wednsday evening, and the Gordon's had left the girls with some money to order takeout while the adults went out to dinner to discuss the situation.

"Madre di mios," muttered Santana. "I can't believe the only family we can find is just as bad as their father. I didn't think that sort of thing ran in the family!"

"That was Martin's cousin," pointed out Bill. "Their father's were brothers. Raised the same way. It may not run in the family biologically, but, I'm a big believer in environment over heredity."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, if THEIR father was an abusive prick..."

"Quinn!" Brittany gently scolded making Bill and Santana chuckle. Hey! It wasn't THEM getting scolded for their language this time!

"So, I think the official conclusion is, no family to send them to," said Bill, somberly.

"Those three girls need each other," said Santana, emotionally. "I think Bill may have said this before, but, I don't think they'll survive without each other. Faith will wind up in jail and I think Tru..." she got choked up and couldn't finish.

Quinn nodded. "Unfortunately, it's hard enough for one fifteen year old to get adopted, much less three," she said. "Especially girls who are a bit...damaged like they are." Her three spouses gave her Looks. "I'm sorry but it's true. Martin did a lot of damage there. Doris did as much as she could to stave it off, but, well... anyway, the question is, what now?"

"There's no question," said Brittany determinedly. "They'll stay with us. Admit it, we already love them, I'm pretty sure our girls do too, and I think they love us. We can afford three more girls easily, and they need us. And to be honest, I think we need them. Our lives were complete before, when it was jsut the nine of us." She shot Santana a dirty look shen she scoffed and muttered "JUST". "but I feel so much more complete now. I can't explain it."

Bill nodded. "I agree, Baby," he said. "The other night, when we were all cuddling and watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, then at the resturant with Rach and the others, I felt so...right. I felt like we were all where we belonged." He looekd at the three loves of his life. "My Loves, I WANT these girls to stay with us. I...I even want to adopt them."

Santana looked into first his, then Quinn's, then Finally Brittany's eyes. "I'm not as good with words as he is," she said pointing to Bill with her thumb. "But, I do too. My family is very religous, and I really think these girls were brought to us for a reason."

Brittany nodded. "They need love, support, and discipline,' she said. "All thigns we have a lot of to give them."

Quinn sighed. "I want that too," she said. "And yes, I do love those girls. It's only been a few days but, I feel like I've loved them all of their lives. But, we have to take into account what the girls want, and what OUR girls want. Plus, things are pretty cramped right now. I think Kennedy and Tara are getting on each others nerves. In the past, when they've shared a room, it's been because their grandparents were here, and they usually knew for how long it was going to be. They don't have that this time."

"Well," said Bill. "Are we all agreed that if we can work these things out, the girls should stay with us?" All three nodded. "Then, I have a plan..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jesus Christ, Faith, what the FUCK is your problem?" were the words Bill, Santana, Britt and Quinn walked into when they got home. They walked into the living room to see Cordelia and Faith squared off with the other six girls standing around them.

"MY problem?" asked Faith, niether of them having seen the adults walk in. "You aint that much older than me, C. You aint the fucking boss around here!"

The adults all looked at each other, and Santana nodded at the other three then gave an ear piercing whistle. "What on EARTH is going on around here?" she demanded when all eight girls turned to look at her wide eyed.

"And BOTH of you, watch your language!" warned Brittany.

Both girls started talking at once, so Santana whistled again, shutting them both up.. Quinn looked the girls over, then settled her gaze on Tara, knowing Tara could never lie to them.

"Tara, what is going on with these two?" she asked tiredly.

Tara blushed and looked at the floor. "Th-they've been arguing all e-evening," she said softly. "F-faith argued abotu what to order, whose turn it was to clean up, etc, and C-cordy...w-well, she W-WAS getting bossy with Faith." She looked at Cordelia and Faith and mouthed "sorry" to both of them.

"Jesus, what a fuckin tattle tale!" Faith burst out.

Cordelia, who while not happy about Tara telling their parents what happened, knew how Tara was about lying, and forgave her as soon as she'd done it. She was miffed at their parents for ASKING Tara, but not at Tara. "Hey, watch how you talk to my sister, God Dammit" she told Faith.

Santana and Quin nexchanged looks. Quinn took Cordelia's arm and gave her three hard swats, Santana doing the same to Faith. Both girls squealed and rubed their bottoms, glaring at each other, but shutting up.

"Your Mama TOLD you both to watch your language!" scolded Santana.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Cordy, looking at the floor.

"Me too," muttered Faith. "For the language at least."

Bill counted to ten. "Faith," he said. "Is she right? Did you spend the whole evening arguing all that stuff?"

"Yes, Sir," said Faith, having the decency to look embarassed.

"And Cordelia, were you bossy with Faith when you called her on it?"

"I guess I was, Daddy," said Cordelia. "I just got mad. and I AM the oldest."

"Oldest means you have to be responsible, Honey," said Quinn. "And it's not very responsible to bark orders at people like that."

"Yes, Mom," said Cordy softly.

"And Faith, WHY did you keep arguing this evening?" asked Brittany.

Faith sighed. "I didn't want Chinese," she said. "I was outvoted, so I didn't feel like I should have to clean up, even if it WAS mine and Buffy's turn. I was irritated."

"Those are both valid points," said Bill. "But really, you need to find more constructive ways to express yourself."

"Yes Sir," she said sullenly.

"Now both of you," said Santana. "Apologise and hug it out."

The two girls looked at each other warily. It was, surprisingly, Faith who gave in first. "I'm sorry, Cordy," she said. "I shouldn't have been such a bi... jerk about it."

Cordelia almsot laughed at the save. "I'm sorry too," she said. "I was just as much of a jerk." She opened her arms and the two girls hugged, a bit awkwardly, there still obviously being some tension between them.

"That's better," said Bill. "Now, we need to have a family meeting. Everybody into the dining room."

"Tru, Tara, want to help me get some drinks for everybody?" asked Brittany.

"Sure, Mama," said Tara.

"Ok, Brittany," said Tru.

"Wait a minute please," said Faith as Bill, Quinn and Santana herded the other five girls into the dining room. She walked up to Tara. "T," she said. "I'm REALLY sorry I called you a tattle tale. You didn't tell on us, they asked you what was going on. I hope yo ucan forgive me."

The adults all watched with affectionate smiles as Tara hugged Faith. "of course I can," she said.

A few minutes later, the whoel family was sitting aroudn the dining room table, soda's in front of all of them, a concession made by Brittany given the occasion, and the adults were explaining the situation.

Faith felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was sure they were about to be told they were goign to be shipped off to different foster care, or group homes.

"So, what happens now?" asked Missy quietly.

"That depends entirely on you girls," said Bill. "All eight of you. The four of us want you girls to stay here, with us."

"You already feel like part of our family to us," said Brittany. "You've only been here a short time, but, we've come to love you."

"And, maybe we can even look into making it official," said Santana. "Adopting you."

"But we all 12 have to be in agreed in this," said Quinn. "Everybody gets a say." She turned to her daughters. "What do yo ugirls think. Straight talk only."

Buffy spoke up first. "I think it's a great idea," she said smiling.

"Me too," said Tara, smiling at the girls.

"I want them to stay," said Kennedy. "It's crowded, but I love having them here"

"The bathroom situation is going to be interesting," said Darla. "But I'm in too."

"It's no secret, Faith and I have clashed a few times," said Cordelia. "But you know what?" Faith jsut looekd at her and shook her head. "Sisters fight. It's part of being sisters. So, if we fight, it means we must already be sisters. I know i love you like I love my other sisters." The other four agreed.

Faith's jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes. She'd never expected this. Tru and Missy looekd jsut as emotional.

"Ok," said Quinn. "it's up to you three. But, before you decide, I have to tell you, you'll be held to the same rules and punishments as the other girls. And punishments around here include spankings"

"It's not the primary punishment," said Brittany. "But we do use it for more serious offenses."

"We know your father was abusive," said Bill. "But it soudns like your mother used spanking as a loving form of discipline. You girls know the difference, right?" All three girls blushed but nodded. yes, they knew the difference between the spankings Ma had given them and the spankigns Martin had.

"One more thing," added Santana. "Around here, spakings are given on the bare behind. That's non negotiable. However, as Bill is a man and ntop a blood relative, if any of yo ugirls have a problem with him spanking you bare, he wont' be spanking the three of you. One of us ladies will do it." All eight girls blushed at the talk of bare bottom spankings.

"I trust Mr. G more than almost anybody," said Tru softly. "it would be embarassing, but, I think I'd be ok with it from him." She looked aroudn the table. "I love you all, you've all been so good to us. I...I really want to stay."

"Me too," said Missy, smiling at them all."On both counts. I am ok with Mr. G spanking me if I need it, and I SO want to stay here with all of you."

Faith started to cry softly. "God," she said. "I thought you were going to ship us off. I thought you were trying to find family to take us in because yo uwanted to get rid of us."

"Oh, Sweetie," said Quinn, wrapping Faith up in her arms. "Oh, I thought you knew. "Legally, we HAVE to try and find yoru family, no matter what WE want. And I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we pretty much ALWAYS wanted you girls to stay." Bill, Santana and Brittany all spoke their agreement.

"I was upset because I WANTED to stay," Faith said, clinging to Quinn. "And i still do. And not jsut because I don't want us to get seperated. I don't want to go stay with strangers, wether they are family or not. I want t obe here with all of you. I...I love you guys." She looked over at Bill. "And, I don't want to get spanked by any of you! But, after all he's done for Tru, and after rescuing me from Joey at the Fish Tank, Mr. G is my hero. So, if I GOTTA get spanked, I am ok with him doing it."

"Then it's settled," said Bill. "You'll stay right here with us." He stood up and pulled all three girls up into a hug. "Welcome home," he said huskily. In turn, each of hsi wives and each of their daughters hugged and welcomed the three girls.

"We have one problem," said Cordelia. "We're pretty crowded around here, and only three bathrooms for eleven women and a man?"

Bill chuckled. "We talked about that," he said. "There's a streroom at yoru Mama's studio that's not being used. I'm goign to move all of my recording stuff there, and we are going to renovate the attic."

"It has the same square footage as the second floor," said Quinn. "Plus, hookups for plumbing. So, we are going to put in five bedrooms and two more bathrooms."

"You girls each deserve your own room,"said Brittany. "Cordelia, Kennedy, Tara, Faith and Missy will move up to the new bedrooms."

"As the youngest, Darla and Buffy will stay on the same floor our room is on," added Santana. "And Tru, we feel like you NEED to be on the same floor as we are, at least for now. And, of course, if you need one of your sisters to stay with you, she can, but, you have to admit, even Darla and Buffy's current room is a bit cramped with three of you."

Tru looked thoughtful. "I think I WOULD liek to try my own room for a bit," she said bravely, then added in a small, almost little girl voice,"can I have the room closest to yours?"

Bill pulled her into an embrace. "Of course you can Sweetie," he said.

Quinn looked at Buffy and Darla. "We figured we'd move you two into the other two bedrooms and use your current room as the guest room," she said. "That way your grandparents have their own bathroom when they come to visit. Is that ok with yo utwo?"

"It's just fine, Mom," said Darla. "I think I WOULD like to have my own room."

"Me too," piped up Buffy smiling.

"Ok," said Bill. "Great. It's settled. I'll call Uncle Puck tomorrow and see if he can't give us a friends and family rush job on the rennovate." Noah "Puck" Puckerman was another friend of Bill and the girls from high school and Glee Club. He's moved to San Francisco and opened a very successful contracting buisness."

"Speaking of tomorrow," said Quinn. "I made some calls, and have set up councelling sessions for Tru." She looed at Tru apologetically. "I'm sorry Sweetie,' she said. "But we feel you need them, after all you've been through. Your first appointment is after school tomorrow, and Faith, Missy, the doctor wants to talk to the two of you as well, at least for the first session."

They'd expected groaning, but both girls just nodded. "Anything for our Tru-Girl," said Faith. Missy nodded. Tru looekd a little embarassed but nodded. She was smart enough to realize she did need to talk to someone.

"Ok," said Santana. "it's been a big day, so, I want all of you to get ready for bed." The girls all groaned at that, but they went off to get ready.

That night, instead of just giving the girls hugs and kisses when they went up to bed, all four parents actually tucked all eight girls in to bed. It felt right, as tonight was really a new beginning for all of them. Even if Faith Tru and Missy weren't adopted yet, it was to be their first night as a real family.


	18. Chapter 17

Paste your document here...

A/N: Angsty angsty angsty. Tru's first visit with her new councillor. She will be discussing her fathers abuse. Some is rehash of what was already said, but there are soem new revelations. So, yeah, trigger warnings

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Trus sat across from her new councillor, shuffling her feet nervously. All four of her foster parents were in the waiting room with Faith and Missy. The girls had only gone to a half day of school today, and the adults had all left work early for the appointment. After a breif introduction, Dr. Janine Wallace, an attractive woman about ten years older than the adult Gordons with short brown hair and a kind face, had met with first Faith, then Missy and now Tru. Janine had set aside the longest time to speak with Tru.

Tru looked at the woman across from her. "I-I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say," she said, looking at the floor. "I figure the Gordon's told you...what happened."

Janine nodded, smiling kindly. "They did," she said. "And I'm here to help you any way I can. As to what you say, that's entirely up to you. We can talk about what your father did, we can talk about your feelings, how you like living with the Gordons, or we can just sit here and stare at each other. Granted, your foster parents are paying good money for these sessions, and it wouldn't be very grateful of you to waste it." She winked as Tru looked up to show she was teasing her. Tru smiled. She liked Janine. But, as always, she was feeling guarded.

"I like living with the Gordons," said Tru. "It hasn't even been a week yet, but I like it. Faith, Missy and I seem to fit in." She smiled. "It's crowded, and hectic, we we girls do fight a lot, but you can see how much they all love each other. Just from having one meal with them! They all love to tease each other, especially Mr. G and Santana." She actually giggled."Quinn scolds them almsot as much as she scolds us girls."

Janine smiled. "They are obviously very tightly knit," she said.

"They're awesome," agreed Tru. Cordelia, she's the oldest, can be a little bossy sometimes, and she speaks her mind with NO filter, but, she has all of our backs. I've known Kennedy the longest, we played soccer together last year, before Ma got sick, and since they are currently our legal guardians, Brittany signed the permission slip so I can try out again. Missy is going to try out for cheerleading again, and Faith has already auditioned for Mr. G's glee club. Anyway, Ken and I get along great. We're both jocks. Tara is sweet, always there to talk to. I have the least in common with Darla, but we get along great. And Buffy is funny."

"How about the adults?" asked Janine.

"It's funny but they all have certain traits of my Ma," answered Tru. "Santana makes me feel so safe and protected. Quinn is strict, but she can be a lot of fun. And Brittany! It's impossible to be in the room with her and not feel loved. She gives the best hugs I've ever gotten, except for Ma."

"And Mr. Gordon?" asked Janine.

Tru thought a moment. "All of the above," she said with an affectionate smile. "I feel safe and loved with him. He's fun and funny, but puts is foot down when he needs to. He's awesome. I told him the other day, HE should have been our Daddy. He'd never punish us if we didn't deserve it, or get drunk and scare us by falling down and stuff. He'd never beat us. He'd never...he'd never..." She broke off as she started tearing up. "Are you gonna tell them what we talked about?" she asked, meaning the Gordons.

"Everything said in here is between US," said Janine. "Unless I feel you are a danger to yourself or others. Then i legally have to tell them. I hope you understand."

Tru nodded and took a kleen-ex from a box on the desk, wiped her eyes and nose and took a breath. She SO wanted to talk to someone.

"I guess," she said. "I always spent the most time with him out of all three of us. He never had a son and I was always kinda what Ma called a "feminine tomboy". Janine chuckeld at the term and listened intently. "Ma would take Faith and Missy to the park or something and we'd stay home. That goes way back to when I was five or six. I guess that was really when it started, but I was so little, I didn't realize anything weird was going on. He came up with this game he called "Nakie Girl". He'd have me run aroudn the house, naked, and he would chase after me pretending to yell at me. "Bad girl, Tru! Good little girls wear their clothes!" Then he'd catch me and pretend to spank me. Then hug me close and "rub the sting away". "She shuddered and shrank a little. "That was when he was sober. He was always mean and scary when he got drunk. Anyway, like i said, I never questioned it, until I was about 9. But, it wasn't until I was 10 I refused to play anymore."

"What did he do?" asked Janine, her outward expression entirely cpmpassionate but professional. Inwardly, she was already seething.

"He...punished me," said Tru in a small voice. "He bared my behind and beat it with a metal spatula. I got a few small cuts and was bruised for days. He told Ma some story about what I did, and she got mad and yelled at him, but he smacked her and she shut up. She tried not to leave any of us alone with him after that, but she worked. Often when he didn't.

"He started drinking more after that, and started hitting us more often. We started getting spanked a lot, and when we starteddeveloping, he made us take our pants and panties completely off. Then he'dstare at us for a moment, then,. beat us with his belt. He'd also smack us. He was usually careful not to hit us anyplace the bruises would show. But one time, Missy made him really angry and he went nuts. No emergency room or anything, but she had to miss a few days of school while the bruises healed." She whimpered a little and started chewing her thumbnail. She was a beautiful young woman, but in that moment, looked every bit the scared little girl.

"I don't know if he did this to Faith or Missy," Tru continued. "But it got to where he would make me strip completely naked for a spanking. And he would pinch my nipples really hard and say I was a bad girl. He used his belt on my boobs twice." She started crying softly. "Whe Ma got sick, he started touching me, playing with my boobs. WE HAD to kiss him goodnight every night, and when I did he'd squeeze or pat my behind. Then when Ma died, it got worse. His hand would "slip" between my legs and he'd touch my..." She stopped again, and cried into some tissues.

"Then, one night, he told me Daddy's had needs, and because I was msot like Ma, I had to take care of them," she said. "He said we had to be virgins if a guy was ever gonna marry us, so, he made me use my mouth. Usually jsut to please him, but, sometiems, after I got punished, I had to do it to prove I coudl be a good girl." She started crying harder. "and do you want to hear the really bad part?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," said Janine.

"I still LOVE him!" sobbed Tru. "I'm mad at him. I'm afraid of him, and i never want to see him again, but, I LOVE him." She looked at Janine pleadingly. "Is soemthign wrong with me?"

"No, Honey," said Janine, smiling sadly. "Whatever else he may have done, he's still your father. I think continuing to love him shows just how strong you are."

"You're not making that up?" asked Tru.

"No, I'm not," said Janine. "Tru, I'm here to help you. I want you to feel better, to get better. But I'll never lie to you or tell yo uwhat you want to hear. That's not what you need."

Tru nodded. "Anyway," she said. "Mr. G would never do anything like that. He, and Santana, saved us. Took us out of that house, and into a warm andsafe one, where people love us. He wants us, me Faith and Missy, to be together. He's the bravest, smartest, most awesomest man in the whole world."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A bit later, Tru and Janine had talked soem more, and Janine had asked her to wait in the waiting room with Faith and Missy, who both immediately put their arms around their red eyed sister, and asked the adults to come in.

Bill, Santana, Brittany and Quinn all sat there, holding hands, waiting to see what Janine had to say.

"First, let me just say, they are three amazing kids," said Janine. "Smart, funny, and with a strongbond between them. From what I've heard today, I am honestly amazed they are not more damaged than they are."

"It comes from having each other," said Quinn. "When Martin left, they all three pulled together and made it work."

Janine nodded. "I believe Tru when she tells me about the sexual abuse. And I believe the other two when they say he never sexually abused them. And, the other two girls really started looking out for Tru when he left. A lot of kids who had never been through what Tru has, would get angry with her, impatient. But, they jsut started taking turns sleeping with her when she was having nightmares, walking her to her classes, not leaving her alone if they could help it. I'm really impressed with them."

"We're very proud of them for that,"said Santana and Brittany nodded.

Janine smiled. "The other two girls are damaged. Faith is angry, and sometiems sullen, and defensive. Missy seems on the surface to be the most well adjusted, and seems to have suffered the least of the abuse, except for one bad beating, but I reccomend, like Faith, she stay in councilling. I'm afraid there is a lot of repressed anger in there that could come exploding out."

Bill nodded. "I suspected as much," he said. "Now, how about Tru?"

Janine took a breath. "There is a lot of damage there,"she said. "But, again, not as bad as it could be. In some ways, Tru has regressed. In some ways she acts like a younger child might. Not too horribly, probably a twelve year old, ten at youngest, but enough to be noticable to me." She smiled at Bill. "She definitely regards you with a sort of hero worship more common to a little girl than a teenage one. She needs more therapy, she needs a lot of love and support, but, I have strong hopes for her recovery."

"What about the meltdowns?" asked Quinn. "From what the girls told us, they've been getting more frequent."

Janine smiled. "That's actually a good sign," she said. "Tru has been holding things in a lot. There's a lot she hasn't told her sisters. Holding things in was a defense mechanism. She never felt safe enough to let it out before. Now, she does. Thanks to you four, your daughters, and her sisters. And now that she can let it out, she can start to heal.

"She may never heal completely. She may have issues trusting men, other than Bill, that may interfere with her having relationships. But she's smart and she's strong. I think she has a really good chance. She jsut needs love."

"Nobody can give her more of that than we can," said Brittany, emotionally.

Janine smiled. "I believe that," she said. "I truly believe that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time the four adults walked out of Janine's office, it was time for the other girls to be getting out of school. They'd brought three cars to the appointment, so, Quinn and Brittany each took one of the cars to pick the girls up for school, while Bill and Santana took the third to take Faith, Tru, and Missy home. Everybody was tired, so they were picking up chinese on the way.

"So, what'd she say?" asked Faith.

Bill smiled. "She wants to see you and Missy each once a week," he said, chuckling at their groans. "She wants to see Tru twice a week. We'll schedule appointments around soccer, cheer, and glee practice."

"IF we make the teams," said Missy.

Santana scoffed. "I've heard Faith sing, and you guys made your teams last year. I think you'll do fine." She noticed Tru was really quiet and looking at her knees. "Tru, Baby, are you ok?" she asked.

Tru nodded. She was just still feeling a lot of emotions after her session. Santana felt her heart ache for poor Tru, who was sitting between her sisters. Then she remembered what Janine had said about Tru regressing a little and remembered soemthing that always made her girls feel better and safer when they were younger. "Sweetie," she said, making sure to keep her voice from sounding like she was talking to a little girl. "When we get to the take out place, would you like me to sit b=in back with the girls and yo ucan sit up front with Da...Mr. G?" She bit her lip and saw Faith stiffen when she nearly referred to Bill as "Daddy".

Tru brightened. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked. Santana shook her head. Tru looked at her sisters. Sitting in front was a treat, when you had three kids who usually fought over shotgun.

"I like it in back better anyway," said Missy, kissing Tru on the cheek.

"Me too," said Faith. "Plus, with me probably getting into Glee club, I think I'll get to spend plenty of time with Mr. G."

They all chuckled as Bill pulled into the chinese place and went in to pick up the order Brittany had called in from the parking lot at Janine's office. Somehow, the tall sweet blonde always just automatically knew what to order for everybody. It was sweet, and a little scary too. When he got back to the car, sure enough, Tru was in the front seat. He handed the bags to Santana and the girls in the back, kissed Santana, to the moans of the girls, and climbed in the drivers seat. He smiled and winked at Tru as he drove off.

The twelve of them managed to have a nice, normal, dinner together, then, after the girls did their homework, they all snuggled and watched a movie together. As he snuggled with Tru and Tara, Harper at their feet Bill somehow knew, they would all be ok. It wouldbe hard, but they had each other, and together, the thirteen of them (counting Harper) could do anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Not sure if it wil lbe next chapter, but, coming soon. Tara's birthday, Christmas and Faith Tru and Missy will meet Abuelo and Abuela Lopez.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N; It's been awhile since I updated this one. Just a simple case of Bill's fickle muse. This story is actually pretty well planned out, at least for the major stuff, but, I'd been more inspired for my other stories lately. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I want to thank caseyrn12, who, in a review for the chapter where they were all going shopping, asked me if there was going to be trouble on the shopping intrigued me but, I honestly felt all eight girls would be on their best behavior, with the Gordon Girls having JUST gotten in some pretty big trouble, and the Lehane Girls having JUST come to stay with them, so, couldn't work anything out. Then, it hit me what to do. So, here is what came to me. Hope you enjoy. And thank you, caseyrn12 for the inspiration.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Well, shit," Santana muttered as she sat at the kitchen table and opened the envelope.

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd decided to adopt Faith, Tru, and Missy. Quinn had started the paperwork, but, it was going to be a long process, probably culminating in an actual hearing, given their...unique relationship status. Same sex marriages had been legalized nationwide almost 20 years ago, but so far, nowhere in the US had legalized group marriages. Halloween had come and gone, and they were now gearing up for Thanksgiving. They'd decided, since it was their first with Faith, Tru and Missy, to spend Thanksgiving just the 12 of them.

Things were going well. With Brittany's super organisation skills, which had always come as a surprise to Santana, given her total lack of organisation in high school, the twelve of them had already worked out a routine, though, the girls WERE getting on each others nerves given the lack of space. Puck had agreed to take on their renovation and not to take on any new projects until it was done, so hopefully, space would cease to be an issue soon. Faith, Tru and Missy had, indeed made it into glee club, the girls soccer team, and cheerleading, respectively, and all were doing well. Tru was still acting somewhat like a younger child, Faith still had anger, and Missy was still doing almost too well. but all were doing well in their appointments with Janine.

Right now, Santana was alone in the house, except for the workmen up in the attic. Quinn was working late, Britt was picking up Kennedy and Tru from soccer practice, Bill, Tara, Buffy and Faith were at glee club rehearsal, with sectionals being later this week, and Cordelia, Missy and Darla were over at Kitty Wilde's house. Buffy and Darla had both become closer friends with Kitty since Kitty had rescued Buffy from Parker Abrams.

Santana had sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, and Harper at her feet, to open her mail. She had just opened her credit card bill, which had prompted the "well, shit".

Apparently, when they'd taken Faith, Tru, and Missy shopping the day after bringing them home, Santana had gone a little wilder on the shopping trip than she'd thought. Though Quinn's group had been shopping for both Missy and Tru, Santana had kept finding things that would be cute on each of the girls, including her own five, and Rachel's two. Plus, she'd grabbed a little something for each of her spouses, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, and, she was a little embarrassed to admit, even to herself, a rather expensive leather coat for herself. Rachel had been NO help in trying to talk herself out of it. "Oh, it looks SO good on you, San!".

Bottom line, Santana was looking at a credit card bill in excess of five thousand dollars from ONE shopping trip. She winced as she re-read the statement.

She wasn't worried about paying it. She had more than enough money in her account. The money Bill had inherited from his parents, and his grandmother, Santana smiled at the memory of Granny Maggie, was in a joint account in all four of their names, and went to paying all the bills and such, and each of the four of them had their own accounts which their salaries went into. The salaries were their own personal money which they could do whatever they wanted with. So, yeah, paying the bill was not even a worry for Santana.

The problem was, she had spent over 5 grand on ONE shopping trip! She wasn't worried about getting in trouble, per say. She hadn't really broken any particular rules, and no limit had been set when they took the girls shopping. That being said, however, Bill and Quinn, Quinn in particular, were very conscious about over spending. They felt it was really important to teach the girls how to manage money, and budget themselves, regardless of how little of an issue money was for them. So, while she wasn't worried about being punished or anything, she knew she was in for a LONG lecture. It had been a hard week with cheerleading practice, and frankly, Santana was NOT in the mood for a lecture.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought to herself. _It's my money, my credit card, and my bank account. Nobody needs to know_. She hopped quickly on her laptop and called up her credit card account, and paid the bill online. Then, she took the bill upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her spouses and hid it in her underwear drawer, and didn't think about it again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days later, it was Brittany's turn to be home alone. Everybody else was at work or at school (both in Bill and Santana's cases) and Brittany had taken a half day at the dance studio to catch up on some laundry. As might be expected, 12 people made a LOT of dirty laundry, and though they all took turns doing it, everybody had been really busy lately, so it had piled up. Luckily, Britt had a super good system down and was breezing through it.

Right now, she was carrying a large laundry basked filled with socks and underwear upstairs. She stopped at each of the girls rooms and deposited their things on their beds. Britt never made a mistake and left, say Darla's things on Cordy's bed. She just knew what belonged to who. Bill and Santana attributed it to Britt's genius IQ. When they were all in college, it had been discovered that Britt, who always had a reputation as an airhead at best, and as actually being stupid at worst, was in fact a genius. Like Albert Einstein, her mind just worked so differently than everybody elses, that nobody had realized it at first. This had come as a surprise to everybdoy ,except of course, Bill, Santana, and Marbel Lopez. Bill had told Britt "I always KNEW you were smarter than the rest of us!" Quinn had been mildly surprised, but not as much as some of their friends had been.

Britt got to the room she shared with Bill, Santana and Quinn, and instead of leaving things on the bed, she left them in each of their drawers. Last stop was Santana's. She put Santana's socks away, then opened her underwear drawer. Inside she saw a piece of paper. Ordinairly, she would have ignored it, respecting Santana's privacy, but, as she put stuff away, as fate would have it, she accidenatly knocked the paper onto the floor. As she picked it up, she accidentaly read "$5246.17." Her eyes went wide as she checked the paper more closely. This was Santana's credit card bill. Britt looked over the charges, and saw they were all for the day they'd taken Faith, Tru, and Missy shopping.

Britt's eyes narrowed as she put the bill into her jeans pocket. Santana Maria Gordon was going to have a LOT of explaining to do when she got home!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana pulled the new mini van into the Gordon Family Parking Lot, er, driveway. She rolled her eyes as she pulle next to the other new mini van. She actually hated the stupid things, but, with eight kids now, they were a necessity. Each van fit six people comfortably, and most of the girls were petite enough that they could fit six girls and two adults into one in a pinch. So, they'd gone out and bought two of them when they decided to adopt Faith, Tru and Missy, so for family outings, they never had to take more than two vehicles. Plus, every morning, Bill and Santana would each drive four of the girls to school with them. They'd kept all four cars. Cordelia had her license, and Kennedy was in the process of getting hers, plus, Tara was about to turn sixteen next month and would be taking driver's training then, so, they figured they'd need all six vehicles.

She, Cordelia, Darla, Buffy and Missy all piled out of the mini van. They'd had cheer practice this evening. Bill was giving his glee club kids an evening off to rest their voices, as Sectionals was Saturday, Kennedy and Tru had no soccer practice today, and Quinn had actually had an early evening, so, they were the last to arrive.

""Honey's, we're home," Santana called as they walked in. Bill, Brittany, and Quinn were all in the living room looking serious. Not really noticing, the girls each went up and gave them hugs and kisses.

"Hi, babies," said Brittany to the girls. "We're having dinner early tonight, so, all four of you please go get started on your homework. You sisters are already upstairs. Daddy, Mom and I need to talk to Mami in the kitchen." Though the Lehane Girls still called Bill "Mr. G" and the women by their first names, the adults had gotten into the habit of just referring to each other as "Daddy, Mami, Mom and Mama" to all eight girls. The four girls all nodded and went upstairs.

Santana's stomach sank as the four of them walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. Those were definitely her spouses "you're in trouble" faces. After they were all seated, Brittany took something out and placed it onto the table. It was Santana's credit card bill.

And, fuck fuck fuck!

Quinn gave her her best HBIC glare. "Care to explain this, young lady?" she asked Santana, whose mouth went dry at "young lady".

"Er, I think it's pretty self explanatory," said Santana. "The day we went shopping for Faith, Tru, and Missy, I went a little overboard. I wound up buying stuff for all eight of our girls, for Dawn and Anya, for Rachel Kurt and Blaine, and for each of you guys. "

"And, a rather expensive leather coat, which I don't believe I saw anybody else wearing," said Bill with his stern look. God, Santana hated his stern look. At least when it was aimed at her. "And which cost almost half of what you spent overall."

"Oh please,' scoffed Santana. " I seem to recall YOU paid twice as much for that guitar. The one that was played in the original recording of Anything For Love, the one signed by Meatloaf, the whole band, AND Jimmy Steinman."

Brittany gave her a Look. "And *I* seem to recall, Bill TALKED to the three of us before buying that one of a kind item, Santana Gordon," she scolded. "Don't try to turn the tables. This isn't about the cost of the coat or how much money you spent anyway. This is about how I found the bill in your underwear drawer. Now, can you honestly deny that you paid the bill and hid it from us?"

Santana sighed and looked down at the table, almost making Bill chuckle at just how much she looked like one of their daughters would in the same situation. "No," she said. "I didn't figure I'd actually get into trouble, but I knew these two," she indicated Bill and Quinn. "would have something to say about it, and I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture so..."

"So you hid it from us and made things worse for yourself," finished Quinn in a no nonsense tone. Santana looked up, her eyes wide, but she knew Quinn was right. "Tonight," Quinn continued. "after dinner, Britt and I will take the girls out for a little bit, then, you'll be getting a spanking and an early bedtime. Understood?"

Santana nodded again, knowing she was in for a long evening. "Yes Ma'am," she answered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Brittany and Quinn had taken the girls and Harper out to the park for a bit, as Tru had one of her moments and refused to be separated from Harper, and Bill had sent Santana up to take a shower, change,m and wait for him in the corner. He almost chuckled at the look Cordelia had given her when Santana made a point of hugging and kissing all the girls as they left, knowing she would not have a chance to say goodnight to them. The look on Cordy's face pretty much convinced Bill the she knew what was going on tonight.

After hearing the shower shut off, Bill gave her plenty of time to dry and get changed, then let her stew in the corner for a bit. This also gave him some time to steel himself. Of all the adults, Bill did have the easiest time pushing down his emotions to deliver a spanking, to either his girls or one of his wives, but, for some reason, unknown to the wives, spanking Santana was always the hardest on him. probably because he had known her for essentially all his life, and had always been protective of her.

Finally, he walked up the stairs, and entered the master bedroom and sat down on the bed. He almost chuckled again as Santana, clad in a tank top and sleep shorts, fidgeted a little in the corner. "Santana Maria," he said, seeing her flinch a little. "Come here please." She slowly turned around and went over to stand in front of him. He looked at her sternly and said "Do you understand why you're being punished tonight?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered softly. "Because I went a little crazy with spending the day we took the girls shopping, then, tried to pay the bill and hide it from you guys."

"That's right," said Bill. "And do you agree you deserve to be punished for it?"

Santana sighed. Bill knew she hated this part almost more than the spanking itself. "Yes, Sir," she said. "Not hiding things from each other is one of our biggest rules. If any of you three had done the same thing, you'd be in the same position, so, yeah, I have it coming."

Bill nodded. "Then, let's get this over with. Please, go get your hairbrush and come lie across my lap."

Santana blanched. "The hairbrush, baby?" she asked. "Please, your hand is hard enough!"

Bill rolled his eyes and turned her to face the dresser. She ALWAYS tried this. In some ways, she was worse than one of the girls when it came to a spanking. "Hairbrush, now," he said, giving her bottom a hard smack. She yelped but hastened to obey. A moment later, she had the brush and was lying face down across his knees.

Bill wasted no further time scolding. That was Quinn's gig. The way he figured it, if one of his girls, or his wives, knew why she was getting spanked, well, no real point in going on about it. he simply took the waistbands of both Santana's shorts and panties in his hand, and expertly pulled them down to her mid thighs. That was something he did differently when spanking his wives over his girls. He always bared his wives immediately. He adjusted Santana on his lap, and brought his hand up, then bringing it down hard on her bottom, making her squeal and jump a little, and making her tighten her grip on the hairbrush. She was supposed to hold onto it during the "warm up". Dropping it could mean extra smacks.

Bill quickly fell into his usual rhythm of hard, fast spanks, delivered evenly between both bottom cheeks, up one side and down the other. This never failed to get results in either his wives or his daughters, and it wasn't long before Santana was squirming. "Oh! OWOWOW!" she squealed as Bill landed a few swats on her sensitive sit spots and upper thighs.

"I'm sorry!" Santana protested after a few more minutes, as tears started to leak out of her eyes. Bill stopepd a moment and surveyed her bottom. It was already bright pink and a little warm to the touch. He wrapped his arm more firmly around Santana's waist and delivered another dozen swats with his hand, rapid fire, then stopped again. He softly rubbed a now softly crying Santana's back.

"Almost done, Baby," he said quietly to her. "Though, if we have to repeat this lesson, you'll be getting spankings from all three of us. Understood?" Santana nodded. "Good girl. Now, hand me the hairbrush." As slowly as she could do and not get into further trouble, Santana reached back with the hairbrush. He took it and she gasped as he rested the cool wood on her now warm bottom.

The respite was short lived as Bill raised the hairbrush and started bringing it down on Santana's already sore bottom. He didn't spank quite as hard as he had with his hand, but, the hairbrush made it hurt more. Bill kept up the same rhythm with the brush as he had with his hand, and Santana was soon howling.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" she sobbed. "Please Bill! I'm sorry! I won't hide things from you guys any more!" Her hands went instinctively back to ward off his blows. Bill exasperatedly took her wrists in one hand and delivered two hard blows to each upper thigh.

"NO reaching back, Santana!" he scolded. "Now hands in front of you or I'll start over!" She moved her hands, sobbing harder and Bill saw she was at her limit. he gave her another dozen hard swats, then stopped sitting the brush down on the bed and softly rubbing her back as she sobbed hard and kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over.

Once she'd calmed a bit, Bill helped her stand and started to help her back into her shorts and panties. She shook her head. "Please," she whimpered. "it hurts too much. Can I just stay bare?"

Bill smiled softly. "Sure you can," he said. He helped her out of the shorts and panties, stood, and gave her a tight hug. "Now, Baby," he said. Half an hour in the corner, then you're completely forgiven."

Santana hugged him tight, wiping her eyes, he hoped it was her eyes, on his shoulder and nodded. "Yes, Sir," she said as they disengaged and she walked over to the corner. It was one of those evenings that no rubbing was an easy rule to follow. She didn't want ANYTHING touching her bottom right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The half hour seemed like forever to Santana, but she finally heard Bill say "Ok, Baby. Come here." She turned and practically threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she clung to him. "I'm so so sorry." She rested her head on his shoulder as his strong arms held her tightly and he stroked her long black hair.

"I know, Baby," he said soothingly. "Shhhhhh. It's all over now. You did great. I'm so proud of you. I love you, so much, and you are completely forgiven."

"I love you too," she said softly, her voice sounding very like a little girl. "I love you, and Britt and Quinn all so much. Our girls too."

Bill smiled as he held her close for a bit longer. He was exhausted and he heard her yawn. "I think it's time for bed, Baby," he told her. She nodded as they disengaged and he stripped down and put on a pair of pajama pants. Then, he turned down the covers and helped her into bed then crawled in with her, both of them on their sides, facing each other. The moved in close and wrapped their arms around each other. Santana found herself almost immediately drifting off.

She felt his lips on hers. "Niight Baby," she mumbled. "Love you." She smiled softly, feeling totally loved, and feeling what she'd felt when her Mami had put her and Bill in bed together as children. She felt safer in his arms than anyplace else in the world.

"Night Tana," was the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After returning from the park and spending a little family time, Quinn and Brittany chased the girls off to bed, then went up to get ready themselves. Both smiled as they saw Bill and Santana, all huddled together in that adorable way they had, both with dried tears on their faces.

"God," said Britt. "They both look so innocent."

"Yeah," quipped Quinn with a loving smile on her face. "At least when they're sleeping." Britt nodded sagely as both blondes got ready for bed. They stood at the foot of the bed and kissed each other goodnight, then looked again at the two of them.

"Do you think he knows he cries after spanking her?" Britt asked in a whisper as she tenderly crawled in behind Santana, smilign softly as Santana whispered as her pelvis lightly brushed Santana's bottom. Poor baby! Bill gave it to her good! She softly kissed first Santana's, then Bill's cheeks.

"I doubt it," whispered Quinn as she crawled in behind Bill. "I think he holds it in until they're both asleep." She too kissed both of their cheeks, then snuggled into Bill, reaching across him to take Santana's hand. Britt reached across Santana to take Bill's hand, her arm crossing with Quinn's, making sure each of them had soem contact with all three of the others. Both blondes drifted off quickly. It was a bummer Santana had gotten into trouble, but, all four of them had contented, loving smiles on their faces as they slept.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Hope this was worth the wait and you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought. Reviews not only welcome but craved.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay's between chapters. Busyness and my fickle muse strike again. This chapter may be a bit of filler, and a bit short, but it contains a conversation I wanted to take place.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **( Takes place more or less concurrent with Santana's spanking in the last chapter)**

Cordelia and her sisters, and yes, she was including Faith and Missy in that description, watched with smiles on their faces as Tru played fetch with seemed to be really enjoying themselves, Tru giggling as Harper would bound his way after the red rubber ball, then bring it back to her. It made Cordy's heart smile to see Tru looking so carefree. Their mom and Mama were sitting on a bench, just far enough away to give the girls their privacy, but close enough to keep an eye on them. That made Cordy roll her eyes. They were plenty old enough to be at the park by themselves. But, if what she suspected was right, Daddy and Mami needed some privacy right now.

"You should see Daddy try and play fetch with Harper," Kennedy told Faith and Missy with a giggle.

"Why's that?" asked Missy curiously.

"Because Harper WON'T play fetch with Daddy," Darla giggled.

"Yeah," said Buffy. "He just looks at Daddy like "You threw the ball away. Go get it yourself!". All the girls laughed.

"Ok, I gotta ask," said Faith. "Why are we all at the park? Are Mr. G and Santana doing the nasty?"

"Oh, yuck!" scoffed Cordelia. "Faith, I SO did not need that image in my mind!"

"W-well, Mama and Mom bringing us out DID sort of come out of nowhere," said Tara. "You can't blame her for thinking that."

"Well, what ELSE woldl they be doing to need everyone out of the house?" asked Missy as Tru and Harper came walking over.

Cordelia and Kennedy looked at each other and giggled. Tara blushed and shook her head. Buffy had knelt down and started petting Harper, not seeming to pay any attention.

"Think we should tell them?" asked Darla, looking at her three older sisters.

"So, you do know?" asked Cordelia, remembering her talk with Bill about their parents spanking each other as well as the girls. Darla nodded. Cordy looked to Tara. "You too, I assume."

"Yeah," answered Tara, again blushing. "it's kinda hard NOT to know."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "I think we should tell them. They're gonna figure it out eventually anyway."

"Ok, tell us WHAT?" asked Faith, both Tru and Missy nodding.

"Ok," said Cordelia. She, the queen of the no filter, actually found herself fumbling a little for how exactly to say it. "Ok, so, remember when Daddy and the Mom's sat us down and talked to us about you guys staying with us?" The three nodded. How could they forget? "Well, they talked about rules, and consequences, and made sure you knew what those consequences were."They all blushed a bit at that. "Well, Ken and I figured out about two years ago that...well... the rules and the consequences don't only apply to the kids."

The three girls looked blank for a moment, then, almost as one, their eyes lit in recognition of what was being said. they looked to the other four girls, who nodded.

Faith found her voice first. "You're sayin' they SPANK each other when they break the rules?" she asked, consciously keeping her voice lowered so Brittany and Quinn didn't hear her.

"Yep," agreed Kennedy. "It's kinda hard to miss one of your parents going to bed early, and having trouble sitting at breakfast the next morning. Usually it's Mami or Mama, but all four of them are subject to the same rules."

Missy shook her head. "So, you guys think Santana got in trouble tonight?"

"Yeah," answered Kennedy. "She was quiet at dinner, then, notice how she made a point of hugging and kissing us all before we left?" The others nodded. "I'll almost guarantee Mami will be in bed already when we get home. Possibly Daddy too. "

Tru looked thoughtful. "Is it possible for something to sound weird, yet make sense at the same time?" she asked. "I mean, it makes sense that adults would have rules and consequences too. I just never imagined them actually spanking each other."

"You're sure about this?" asked Faith.

"Daddy confirmed it when I confronted him on it, the night we brought you guys home in fact," added Cordelia. "Like I said, Ken and I figured it out about two years ago. I'm not sure about the others."

"I think it was around the same time for me," said Tara.

"For me, it was about a year ago," said Darla.

"I've known since I was eleven," said Buffy, somewhat absently. She looked as Cordy's jaw dropped. "What?" she asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "You mean to tell me, you figured it out a year before WE did?" she asked incredulously, pointing between herself and Kennedy.

"Well, yeah," said Buffy, not understanding why she was surprised. "Being the youngest doesn't make me dumb, yunno."

Cordy just shook her head again as she and the others laughed. When she'd confronted Daddy about this, she'd said she had no idea if Buffy knew or not. It was just SO ironic that the one she wasn't sure knew, had known before she did. Buffy was quirky, much like their Mama, and sometimes came off as an airhead. But, Cordy was starting to think Buffy was much smarter and more perceptive than everybody thought she was.

Just like their Mama!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: After posting the last chapter, I realized that there was a chance Faith, Tru and Missy would figure out something was up with them all leaving Bill and Santana alone, and this conversation grew from there. I wish I'd thought of including it in the last chapter. As I was thinking about it, I kept going back to Cordy talking to Bill about the adults spanking each other, and how she and Kennedy knew, she was pretty sure Tara did, she thought Darla might, and had no Idea about Buffy. It seemed, to me, to be SO delicsiously ironic for Buffy to have figured it out first, I HAD to use that. I hope you all liked the chapter, even if it WAS just filler. Please read and review.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

It had been three weeks since Santana's spanking, six weeks since the Gordons had decided to adopt Faith, Tru and Missy, and things were running as smoothly as things do in a household with eight teenagers, four adults and a dog. Bill's glee club and Santana's cheer team had both won their respective Sectionals, and were getting ready for Regionals. Bill was really proud of the kids in his club. Faith had been a great addition to his group and she and a boy named Ryder had been given the duet, and they had "KILLED it", according to Bill, which was apparently a good thing.

Tru was doing well in her therapy, but still had a lot of problems. The police labs HAD found semen in the vomit on Tru's nightgown and while they had no DNA of Martin's to compare it to, it clearly came from a close family member. The search for Martin Lehane had been stepped up, but he had apparently fled Riverside, the nearby town he had gone to work in when he abandoned the girls.

Puck had made remodeling their attic one of his company's top priorities and they had finished the job in five weeks. Cordelia, Kennedy, Tara, Faith and Missy had all picked their rooms in what had been the attic, and Tru, Darla and Buffy had all moved into their own rooms on the second floor. Each girl had been given permission to decorate their room any way they wanted, within reason, of course, and there had been a lot of shopping and painting. Tru, as requested, had gotten the room closest to the parents room, which had proven a good thing. She had already had nightmares twice, which required Brittany to sleep with her. Harper was now exclusively sleeping in Tru's room.

The girls were getting along better now that they each had their own space, though, of course, there were still plenty of fights. No spankings yet, but a few short groundings, several swats, and a LOT of scolding.

Thanksgiving had come and gone and it was now early December. The family was now gearing up for Tara's 16th birthday, which was next week, and for Christmas. They had gotten some exciting news, Santana's parents and grandmother were flying in for Christmas, which was a real treat as Alma Lopez was not in the best of health and almost never traveled. There was also a big Sweet Sixteen party being planned for Tara.

The aforementioned Birthday Girl was at this moment at Willow's house, again spending the night. The two girls were home alone, and were upstairs, lying in Willow's bed, kissing and cuddling. They had grown even closer in the intervening weeks, and now considered themselves "girlfriends" though, nobody else knew about it except Kennedy. In some ways, Kennedy was the sister Tara was closest to, being the closest to her in age (Kennedy was two months older while Cordelia was five months older and the triplets were seven months younger, and the twins thirteen months younger) and because Kennedy was also gay, though she'd not met any girls at Sunnydale High she was really interested in.

"Mmmmmmm", said Willow, resting her head on Tara's shoulder. "YOU, my dear, are getting pretty darn good at the kissage!"

Tara chuckled and ran her fingers through Willow's hair. "And hhow much experimenting have you doen to back that up, young lady?" she asked in a mock stern voice.

Willow shot upright and looked at her wide eyed. "Tara!' she exclaimed. "I wouldn't...I never..." she stammered a moment more before she saw Tara's laughing eyes. "Oh, you BRAT!" she exclaimed, whacking Tara with a pillow. This, naturally erupted into a full blown pillow fight, the, once the pillows were dropped, a wrestling match. The two girls finally wound up entwined in each others arms, panting and giggling.

The two lay there in comfortable silence for a moment, Tara lost in thought. Willow seemed to pick up on this. "Penny for your thoughts," she said quietly.

Tara smiled and snuggled closer. "I was just thinking about my party next week," Tara answered.

"What about it?" asked Willow.

Tara took a breath. She'd been thinking about this since her parents announced she could have the party. She had something to say, and it was now or never.

"I want you to be my official date for the party," she finally said. "I want MY Sweet Sixteen to be OUR Coming Out party. I want EVERYBODY to know you're my girlfriend. I don't want to hide it any longer." She looked at Willow and saw happy tears in her girlfriends eyes.

"Oh, Tara," said Willow, kissing her deeply. "I love that! I never even really understood why we WERE hiding it. This is 2031. There are still a lot of narrow minded jerks out there, but, relationships like ours are so much more accepted now. It was almost twenty years ago that same sex marriages were legalized."

"I know," said Tara. "It's just, well, I thought maybe people would be, like, "Of COURSE she's gay! She has three bisexual mothers!". Plus..." Tara paused shyly. "Everything is going to change. We won't be able to have sleepovers any more, or be alone in one of our bedrooms. My parents will treat this the same as they would a relationship with a boy."

Willow smiled. "Mine would too," she admitted. "So, we don't HAVE to go public just yet."

"I WANT to," said Tara, looking at her, very seriously. "I've been avoiding coming out for those reasons, but, now, they aren't important anymore. Willow, I LOVE you, and I want EVERYBODY to know it. I love you enough I'm willing to accept the changes."

Willow gave her a shy smile. "I love you too," she said. "I think we should tell our parents first, though."

"We will," said Tara, wrapping her arms more tightly around Willow and kissing her deeply. "Tomorrow." She reached over and shut out the light, having already decided to talk to one particular parent alone first.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana sat in the den she shared with her three spouses grading papers. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she had the house to herself, everybody else already off on some Saturday adventure or another. She sighed. She'd much rather be out enjoying the day too, but, she was a little behind on grading. She knew she'd be done soon though. She noticed her coffee cup was empty, so, she got up and went to the kitchen to refill it. A moment later, the back door opened and Tara walked in, home a bit early after another sleepover at Willow's. Santana smiled as Tara greeted her, then knelt down to pet Harper, who had come up to her wagging his tail as though he had not seen her in a week.

"My goodness," Tara teased the sweet natured dog. "It hasn't been THAT long since you saw me!" Harper just responded by licking her face, making her giggle.

"How was the sleepover, Baby?" asked Santana as Tara straightened up and came over and hugged her. Santana loved all her girls, but she particularly relished Tara's hugs.

"It was good," Tara said as Santana ran her fingers through Tara's hair. "But, I want to talk to you if that's ok."

Santana smiled. "Of course, Mi amor," she said. She indicated the kitchen table. "sit down. Do you want some coffee?"

Tara smiled. "No thank you," she said as Santana came and sat across from her.

Santana sensed that Tara was nervous, so she reached over and took the girls hand. "You know you can talk to me about absolutely anything, right, Baby?" she asked.

Tara looked at the table and nodded. "Yeah, I do," she said. She took a deep breath. "I just have something I wanted to tell all of you, but I needed to talk to you first. It just felt like something I wanted to share with you before Daddy, Mama or Mommy."

Santana smiled at Tara calling Quinn "Mommy". The girls only ever really did that when they were feeling really emotional or vulnerable. She didn't push or prompt, however, she just sat there and waited for Tara to say what she had to say.

It was pretty clear that Tara had a long speech worked out, so, it surprised both of them when she just blurted out,"Mami. I'm gay. And I'm in love with Willow."

Santana ,never letting go of Tara's hand, moved to sit in the chair right next to her. She smiled and kissed Tara's hand. This was no surprise to her. She'd once told Dave Karofsky "I'm a closeted lesbian AND a judgmental bitch, so, I have AWESOME Gaydar." She knew that both Tara and Kennedy were gay, but, had felt it important to let THEM tell HER. "Does Willow feel the same?" she asked.

Tara nodded. "Yeah,"she said. "We talked last night, and we decided she was going to be my official date for my party. We want it to sort of unofficially also be our Coming Out party." She looked at Santana with her big, expressive blue eyes. "I wanted to tell you always says you, Mama and Mommy are bi, but, I know that Mommy is only "gay" with you and Mama, and that you are only "straight" with Daddy. Y-you've kinda been my role model in all this.

"Oh, mi nina preciosa," said Santana, tears springing to her eyes as she pulled Tara into her lap and hugged her tightly. Tara hugged her back, clinging to her and both cried softly. "I am so happy and so flattered you chose to talk to me first. I love you, Babygirl. I love you with all of my heart, and I want you to be happy, whether you are gay, straight, bi, or asexual. And I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy."

"She does, Mami," said Tara, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "She's everything. She's...Willow." They both chuckled at that. Tara got a mischievous look on her face. "You know, the night of the party, when we all got in trouble, well, you and Mama interrupted us just before our first kiss when you got to her house to pick me up."

Santana laughed. "I'd say I'm sorry," she said. "But, I'd be lying." She got a bit more serious. "Do you want to talk to Daddy, Mama and Mom first, or to the whole family at once?"

"Daddy, Mama and Mom first,' answered Tara. "I think the other girls suspect."

Santana nodded, resting her cheek on the top of her daughters head. "You know there are going to be some changes, right?" she said. "No more sleepovers, or being alone in yours or Willows bedrooms."

Tara chuckled. "I figured that," she said. "Just do me one favor?"

"What's that, Baby?"

Tara grinned sassily. "PLEASE don't give Willow the shovel speech."

Santana laughed and gave her a light swat. "No promises," she said. She kissed Tara on the crown of her head. "I love you so much, Babygirl."

Tara smiled. "I love you too, Mami," she said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, after a loving, emotional, supportive talk with her other parents, Tara came out to her sisters during dinner. As she'd told Santana, all the girls had at least suspected it, and were just as supportive as their parents had been, even admiring Tara for her bravery in wanting to go totally public. At one point, Tara had looekd at Kennedy and nodded, so, Kennedy came out too. Again, there were no real surprises, just a lot of loving support.

A bit later, Bill had decided he needed to talk to Buffy about something, so he went up to her room and knocked softly on the door, waiting for her to call out "come in."

Buffy, who was leaning against the headboard of her bed, reading a magazine, looked up as he came in. "Hi Daddy,' she said with a happy smile.

"Hey Peanut," said Bill, walking over and kissing her on top of her head. Her desk was right next to her bed, so he pulled the chair over and sat down. "Enjoying having your own room?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Buffy. "After fourteen years of sharing a room with Darla, it was a little lonely at first, but, it's really nice having my own space."

Bill nodded, smiling. "Look, Peanut," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" asked Buffy, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, looking him in the eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Bill answered. "There have been a lot of changes, coming really fast around her lately. And a big one has been Tru's needs. Sweetie, you're the youngest, even if only by a few minutes, and, we've always treated you as our baby. Well, I feel like we've been treating Tru more like the baby lately. Your Mom's your sisters and I all have. And I was wondering how you feel about that.

Buffy smiled at him lovingly and took his hand. "Daddy," she said. "I won't deny that, at first, I WAS a little jealous. But, Mom explained to all of us how Dr. Janine said Tru had sorta regressed a little, so, in a way, she IS the baby now. If you haven't noticed, I kinda treat her that way too." Tears came to her eyes as she continued emotionally. "Daddy, Tru has been through something horrible. And I understand because, if it weren't for Kitty, I would have gone through something similar. She NEEDS us, Daddy. I love her, and Faith, and Missy, and if being the baby is what she needs, then I want to help her any way I can."

Bill smiled at her, with tears in his own eyes. God, she was so like all her Mom's! She was a little quirky, and often came off as a bit of an airhead, but, she was so smart, and so strong, and so loving. "You are a very special girl, Peanut," he said, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in a hug. "Don't ever change."

Buffy hugged him back. "I'll try not to, she said. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby," Bill said huskily, kissing her on top of her head. "Tru is lucky to have a "big sis" like you."

"I know," joked Buffy sassily, making them both laugh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. These three conversations felt very important, to me, and it was amazing how easily they flowed. Please, let me know what you thought.


	22. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Hello my readers,

I mentioned this in my profile, but, as not everybody reads profiles, I am doing a special non chapter in each of my stories so you know what is up.

I am not abandoning any of my stories, but, my personal life has gone a little crazy lately. I've always spent a lot of time taking care of my wife, who is disabled, and lately, her mother too. Things have been extra bad with my mother in law lately, and I've spent the last three weekends running errands for her. So, not only am I having little time for writing, but, often, when I do, I'm just too tired or brain fried to write.

And, if that weren't enough, my Dad has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease), basically, problems with his lungs. He's in the final stages of this disease, which means, there is no telling how much longer he has. He lives three hours away. As a result of this, I'll be visiting him on the weekends sometimes, and, as I have no laptop, I won't be able to write when I am up there. Weekends are my prime time for writing.

So, I repeat, I am not abandoning any of my stories. Nor am I putting any of them on hiatus. I'm still trying to write when I can, but, updates are likely to come a lot more slowly. I know there are people chomping at the bit to find out what happens next in some of them and I am truly sorry for this. Believe me, I don't like it any more than you do. I hope you know how much I truly do appreciate you all. I hope nobody gets bored and goes away because of this.

I hope life is treating you all well.

Bill, AKA DaBillmann.


	23. Chapter 21

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Dad. I mentioned in the last "chapter" I wasn't going to have as much time for writing because he was sick. Well, he passed away on May 3rd, the day after I posted that. My Dad was the greatest man I'll ever know. He was an amateur writer himself, mostly poems, though he hadn't written in years. He'd read some of what I posted here last summer, and he told me "I was very proud. You're better than i ever was". So, this chapter is for you Dad. I love you.**

A/N: Another chapter another apology. LOL. Sorry again about the delay between updates. Between my Dad passing, busy stuff around home and the usual writers block/muse problems, it's been awhile. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 21**

"Missy!"

Missy groaned as she heard her name called. She looked over to see Cordy waving to her to come sit with she and the rest of their sisters for lunch. It was pretty clear Cordy thought Missy hadn't seen where they were sitting. The Gordon and Lehane girls usually sat together for lunch, usually with Willow, that is, the times when Missy, Cordy and the twins were not sitting with the cheerleaders.

But, Missy didn't want to sit with ANYONE today. She'd woken up in a bad mood this morning after a dream about...well, she'd woken up grumpy, and the day had only gotten worse. She'd missed a few steps at morning cheer practice this morning, causing Mami Hitler to promise an extra strenuous workout after school, then she'd gotten back a math test she'd failed, one she'd studied for and thought she knew backwards and forwards, and finally, a pen had broken in her locker ruining the jacket Uncle Kurt had bought for her when the Berry/Hummel-Anderson clan had visited recently. By lunch, Missy was FUMING and did NOT want to deal with her sisters, knowing full well she'd probably lose her temper with one of them and get herself in trouble. She shook her head at Cordelia, indicating her math book as if she wanted to sit alone so she could study. Cordelia nodded and sat back down with their sisters and Willow.

Missy sighed in relief. Truth be told, she'd been angry for the last week or so. Well, she'd had angry times for awhile now, but, it was only in the last week or so it had become almost constant. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She and her sisters were happier and safer, warmer, and more well fed than they'd been since well before Ma had died. Their parents, and she WAS starting to think of them as Mom, Mama, Mami, and Daddy now, even if she didn't call them that, were very loving, strict but fair. She should be happy! Tru was doing pretty well in her therapy, and they were all gearing up for Tara's big birthday party. Everything was perfect.

And yet, all she could do was be angry. Angry about how unfair it was that it had taken more than fifteen years to get here. Angry at HIM for the way he treated all three of them. Angry at HIM for beating her up that one time so that she had to miss three days of school while her bruises healed. Angry at Ma for not being more able to protect them from him. Angry at Ma for dying and leaving them with HIM. Angry at HIM for...what he had done to Tru. Tru was technically older than Missy but, she'd always been sort of the little sister, and Missy and Faith were supposed to protect her, so, she was mad at herself and Faith too.

As luck would have it, just as Missy was seething more and more in her dark thoughts, she passed by the worst possible person she could pass by: Parker Abrams. Missy and her sisters had been told about what Parker had tried to do to Buffy the night of that party, and about the restraining order the parents had filed. Apparently, it was difficult to make the full order stick when they all went to school together, but, outside of school, Parker was not allowed within fifty feet of any of them, and the order had been altered to include Missy, Faith and Tru, and at school, he was not to be in a room alone with any of them.

But, Parker had taken to taunting Missy and Tru. He was clearly afraid of Faith. When one of them would walk by, and there was no teacher around, he would start saying nasty things about them loudly to his friends. Missy usually just ignored him. But today, he changed his tactics. He didn't verbally attack Missy, or even her sisters.

"Yeah," said Parker when he saw Missy. "they don't come too much smarter than Mr. Gordon. Three hot wives at home, AND he's trying to adopt the Lehane's? Now THAT man is insatiable!" His friends all laughed.

Missy froze, too angry for a moment to even move. Mr. G was way better than HE had been. The mere thought of Mr. G adopting them so he could...made her want to be sick. But, Parker wasn't done.

"Hell, the old perv is probably also sticking it to his own daughters," said Parker with a sneer. "That's probably why he got so mad over that harmless little bit with Buffy. He was jealous."

Everything Missy had been seething about came bubbling over with those words. She was literally seeing red in that moment as she turned towards Parker.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed and hit him in the face with her lunch tray. "MR. G WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The next thing she knew, she was on top of him, wailing on him, and screaming and swearing at the top of her lungs.

Parker's friends didn't quite seem to know what to do. Oh, they knew they could pull Missy off of Parker, but, Parker should be able to fight her off himself. Plus, she WAS in the process of being adopted by two of the scarier teachers at this school.

As Missy sat on top of Parker, punching and scratching at him, she lost all sense of time. She was vaguely aware of Faith and Kennedy dragging her off of Parker, of Cordy, Buffy and Darla stepping between Parker and his friends and Missy, protectively, of Tara standing off to the side, holding poor Tru, who was on the verge of a meltdown.

In the end, it was her Tru-Girl looking so upset that brought Missy back to her senses. She stopped struggling with Faith and Kennedy and really looked at Parker, sitting there on the floor, blood coming from his nose and his lip.

She didn't hear what the teacher who came in to investigate the ruckus was saying to her. She just let herself be led down to the office, wondering if she'd blown it for her sisters.

For, truly, the Gordons would not want them NOW.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, Missy found herself sitting in Assistant Principal Snyder's office with all four of the Gordon parents. Parker was in the school clinic, and Missy's sisters had all been sent to their next class, after giving their side of what had gone down. Missy glanced at Snyder, who was looking at the Gordon's with barely concealed contempt, obviously one of those people who strongly disapproved of their lifestyle.

"As you know, Mr, Mrs. Mrs. and Mrs. Gordon," Snyder was saying. "We have a zero tolerance for fighting at this school. Melissa attacked Mr. Abrams inb front of a lunch room full of witnesses, including your five daughter's and Melissa's two sisters. I am afraid I have no choice but to suspend her for one week, and I will be going to the school board with the recommendation she be expelled." Missy's heart froze at the suggestion of expulsion.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Santana.

"Oh come on, Art, expulsion? Really?" said Bill. "Missy has never been in trouble a day in her life until today. I've seen her record."

"Guys,' said Quinn, giving both of her hot headed spouses the Look, indicating SHE, the lawyer in the family, would handle this. Brittany just sat quietly next to Missy, clearly disappointed but holding her hand.

Mr. Snyder," continued Quinn. " We DO indeed understand your policy, but, as one of the mothers of five girls already, and planning to adopt three more, as well as a practicing family lawyer, I'm pretty sure you can't expel Missy for her first offense, unless Mr. Abrams had been injured, which, so far as we know, he hasn't. And also, what do you plan on doing to punish Mr. Abrams?"

Snyder looked a bit non-plussed. "Er, for what exactly?" he asked. "Even your other daughters say he never threw a punch at Melissa. Nor has he broken his restraining order."

"No, but you heard what both Missy and Tru said," Quinn told him, leaning forward. "Abrams has been verbally tormenting them every chance he got. that has to be considered breaking the spirit of the restraining order, if not the letter. Plus, the thigns he said today were pretty vile and most people would lose their tempers at it, don't you think?"

Snyder was clearly stymied. One of the boys sitting with Parker had cracked and admitted he had said the things Missy was accusing him of, and even without the restraining order issue, that was clearly bullying, which the school also had a zero tolerance for.

Missy noticed Bill and Santana exchange a smirk as Quinn continued. "Now, my spouses and I don't intend to push anything as far as Mr. Abrams is concerned," she said. "If you agree to drop the suspension two three days and one week of detention, which, I believe, is the more standard punishment for a first fighting offense. On top of that, I can assure you, Missy WILL be punished at home."

Snyder sighed. Even if Quinn was wrong, the scandal that would break out if the Gordon's did fight this would have the school board down on he and Principal Flutie's heads. "Very well," he said. "The punishment will be as you say. But rest assured, if we have any more such trouble with Melissa, I WILL initiate proceedings for her expulsion."

"Understood," said Quinn. "Well, if that is all, I think we'll take our leave of you." They all stood and the parents all shook hands with Snyder and the five of them walked out of his office then out of the school.

"Missy," said Quinn, sternly but not unkindly. "Wait in my car for me." She handed her the keys and Missy hastened to obey.

Quinn turned to her fellow parents. "I had a light day at work today, so I was able to take the rest of the day off, "she said. "I'll take Rhonda Rousey home and deal with her." She looked to Bill and Santana. "You two have classes to get to.' She turned to Britt. "You might as well finish out your day too. It'll give me and Missy some privacy."

"Baby, are you ok to punish her?" asked Brittany. Quinn might be quieter about it than Bill or Santana but, she did have a temper.

"I'm fine," said Quinn, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not even angry. Yo uguys remember what Janine said. Missy was holding in a lot of anger. I think it finally came exploding out."

"Your'e right,' said Santana. "I've been working the girls extra hard in hopes she'd burn some of that off, but, clearly, that didn't work."

"Well, we need to talk amongst ourselves later," said Bill. "And you two better get going if you want to be finished before the rest of us get home." he went up and kissed Quinn. "You know you make me crazy when you start all that lawyer talk," he whispered,m sexily. Quinn laughed and smacked him on the ass as he went to kiss Brittany and Santana kissed Quinn. Then, after Santana had kissed Brittany the two walked back into the school.

After saying her own goodbyes to Brittany, Quinn got into the car with Missy. She almost smirked at the look on Missy's face. It was pretty clear that she knew she was going to be sleeping on her tummy tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: A bit shorter than I intended, but it seems a good place to stop, and I want to post SOMETHING since it has been so long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Missy sighed as she tried not to shuffle around too much and keep her nose in the corner. It had been almost twenty minutes since she and Quinn had arrived at home and Quinn had sent Missy up to her room to change into "comfier clothes" and wait for her in the corner. God, this was almost worse than she knew the spanking to come would be!

As she thought about why she was here, another of Quinn's orders, she realized she had mixed feelings about what had gone down today. On the one hand, she was cursing herself for letting Parker get to her the way she had and attacking him in the middle of the cafeteria. On the other, Parker was a grade A douchebag who had tried to hurt Buffy and who was always saying rude stuff like that to her and Tru and he she was somewhat glad she had beat on him. Of course, she WOULD have felt bad if she had seriously hurt him, and with the way her anger had exploded, that had been a possibility.

Missy sighed again. She never thought about it, but, she had been holding in a lot of anger, ever since Ma had died. Someone had to be the calm, reasoning one with all that had gone down, and Tru obviously couldn't do it, given as she had gotten the worst of it. Faith couldn't either, given her generally more...volatile personality, so, it had fallen on Missy to hold everything in and try to keep things running. Or at least, that was how SHE saw it.

Missy started a bit as her bedroom door opened and she heard Quinn walk in and sit down on her bed.

"Melissa Charity,' said Quinn in her no nonsense Mom voice. "Come here please."

Missy rolled her eyes a little before turning to face Quinn and walk over. She HATED her middle name. When she found out she was having triplets, Ma had wanted to name them Faith, Hope, and Charity, but Martin (funny how she now thought of him by his first name) had put his foot down, particularly since he insisted one of the girls be named after his mother, Melissa, who had recently passed away. Ma had bargained and managed to get him to agree to name one of them Faith, and to get Hope and Charity as middle names for the other two. Missy walked over and stood in front of Quinn.

"Do you understand why you are being punished, young lady?" asked Quinn, looking up at her.

Missy nodded. "Yes Ma'am," she said. "it's because I lost my temper and attacked Parker. I know that not fighting is a big rule around here, and I broke it. I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry that I could have hurt him. but, I'll never be sorry I punched him in his smug face."

She could see Quinn fighting a laugh at that. "Dr. Janine says you have been holding in a lot of anger over the things that have happened. Is that true?" Missy nodded. "Well, we'll be sitting down and talking about that later. You're not in trouble for holding in the anger, but, we need to work out a healthier way for you to let it out. Now, go get your hairbrush and come lie down over my lap."

Missy blanched and got a sick feeling in her stomach at "hairbrush" but she hastened to obey. Quinn took the hairbrush from her and sat it on the bed next to her as Missy draped herself over Quinn's knees.

Without another word, Quinn arranged Missy the way she wanted her, then wrapped an arm around her waist and raised her other hand. Missy winced then let out a squeal as the first swat landed on the seat of her sweat pants. She was amazed at how much it stung, even over her sweats, as Quinn rained down a volley of hard, fast paced spanks. "OW! OH!" she whimpered, knowing full well the worse was yet to come.

Quinn spanked for a moment, then stopped. "We better not EVER catch you fighting again, young lady," she scolded as the took hold of the waistbands of Missy's sweat pants and panties and jerked them both down in one swift motion, making Missy blush with embarrassment.

"I won't, I won't," pleaded Missy.

"Now keep your hands in front of you," warned Quinn as she raised her hand again and started spanking just as vigorously on Missy's now bare bottom.

Missy squealed and jumped from the first swat, surprised at just how much protection her sweats had offered. Tears came to her eyes as she squirmed. "I'm sorry,' she said.

"You're going to be a lot sorrier," said Quinn, continuing to rain down hand spanks, landing an even number of spanks on each cheek. Missy practically shrieked as Quinn started concentrating on her tender sit spots.

"I won't fight anymore! I swear!" exclaimed Missy, the swats to her sit spots making her break down into full blown crying. "I'm so sorry!"

Quinn stopped and took in the sight of the now quite red bottom before her. She rubbed Missy's back soothingly with one hand as she picked up the hair brush. "It's ok, Baby," she said. "it's almost over." She rested the cool wood of the hairbrush on Missy's burning bottom for a moment.

Missy jumped as she felt the hard wood even touching her already sore bottom. "Noooooo," she wind. "Please, not the hairbrush! I'll be good!" She forgot herself and and reached back to sheild her bottom.

"Melissa!" scolded Quinn, landing a sharp spank on each of her upper thighs. "You better move those hands rightback in front of you, Little Girl, or I'll start over!" Missy sobbed but moved her hands back in front of her, gripping her bed spread.

Quinn started in with the hairbrush, raining down a relentless series of spanks on Missy's poor bottom. In no time at all, the girl was sobbing hard and begging, promising to be good "for ever and ever". Quinn almost scoffed out loud at that one. she already knew Missy well enough to know that, while a good girl, she wouldn't be able to stay COMPLETELY out of trouble.

"I'M Sorry!" shrieked Missy as Quinn neared the end. "Please, Mommy! Please! No more!" After that, she just slumped down on Quinn's lap, sobbing.

Quinn almost dropped the brush. Missy had called her "Mommy"! Tears forming in her own eyes, she finished up, delivering a few more swats to the girl, then she stopped, placing the brush on the bed next to her, and she started rubbing Missy's back.

"Shhhh," she whispered comfortingly. "It's all over, Baby. You did really well, and I'm proud of you."

Missy laid there sobbing for a few moments, then calmed down. Once she had, Quinn helped her to stand and helped her back into her sweat pants, then led her back into the corner. "Half an hour, sweetie," she whispered into Missy's ear. "Stand still and no rubbing."

"Y-yes Mommy," whispered Missy as Quinn went to sit back on the bed. As hard as it was, Missy stood totally still until Quinn called her out of the corner. Missy practically ran over and threw herself into Quinn's arms, burying her face in Quinn's shoulder and crying softly. "I'm so so sorry Mommy!" she whispered.

Quinn held her close, crying herself. "It's over, Baby," she said. "It's over and you are totally forgiven. We all love you so much, Missy."

"I love you too," Missy whispered.

Quinn held her for a few more minutes, then helped her over to her bed, turning down the covers and helping Missy into bed. she didn't need any prompting, knowing exactly what Missy needed, and crawled in with her, holding the girl close as both cried themselves to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, the parents were all in their room getting ready for bed, when they heard a soft knock on the door. Bill walked over to find Faith, Tru and Missy all standing there.

"Aren't you three hooligans supposed to be in bed?" he asked, tot he soft laughter of his wives.

"Can we come in please," asked Faith. "We kinda need to talk to you guys."

"Of course you can, babies," said Brittany going right over to them and ushering them inside.

"What's on your mind, nina's?" asked Santana softly.

Missy looked at Quinn. "Earlier, during my spanking, I called you "Mommy"," she said without preamble.

"I remember," said Quinn, smiling warmly.

"I-I was wondering how you felt about that," continued Missy.

"We all were," said Tru. "I mean, we never talked about it, and we aren't adopted yet."

Quinn smiled. "It made me happy," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Good," said Missy. "Because we talked about it, and we love you guys and we already think of you as our parents. So, if it's ok with you guys, we want to start using your parent names. Daddy, Mami, Mama and Mom."

"We also talked to the other girls," said Tru. "And they are good with it. We wouldn't have asked if they weren't. You are THEIR parents."

Bill looked at his three wives, seeing all of them too choked up to speak so he spoke for all of them. "We'd love that," he said, his own voice husky. "We're YOUR parents now too, regardless of whether or not the adoption has gone through." Santana, Brittany and Quinn all nodded.

Faith stepped up to Bill. "There's one problem," she said. "I'm ok with Tru and Missy doing it but, I don't think I can call you "Daddy" I might be able to manage "Dad"." She saw the hurt look in Bill's eyes and explained. "Y'see, Martin MADE us call him Daddy. We'd get in trouble if we said anything else. In fact, that time he beat Missy badly enough she had to miss school, that time she had made a POINT of calling him "Dad"." She paused for a moment. "I love you so much. And you ARE my father now. But, I can't call you "Daddy" because that is what I called HIM and you are SO much better than him, so, you deserve better than to be called what he was called. Please don't hate me for it."

Bill reached out and pulled Faith into his arms. "Oh, Baby," he said, kissing her on top of her head. "I could NEVER hate you! I'm so sorry he put you girls through all that. I won't lie to you, it makes me really warm inside when my girls call me "Daddy" but if you can't, you can't. It's just a word. I KNOW you think of me as your Dad. That's enough for me."

Faith cried and hugged him more tightly. Crying a little themselves, Santana, Brittany and Quinn pulled the other two girls in and turned it into one big group hug. They all hugged each other for a long time, knowing that tonight had been another turning point in the growth of their relationship.


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I updated this one. It's my usual reasons. Busy busy busy and a MAJOR case of writers block with this story. So, anyway, here is a new one for ya. Hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter 23**

Tru smiled as she watched Tara and Willow dance a slow dance together. Tara's birthday party had been a smashing success so far, and the birthday girl was having a wonderful time. Nobody had reacted badly at all to she and Willow "coming out". Actually, the two were SO obvious, Tru doubted they had been fooling anyone!

"They really DO look good together, don't they?" came a boys voice from behind her, making Tru jump. She turned to see a boy she'd seen around school, but didn't know. He had unruly black hair and was sporting a kind of goofy grin.

"Uhm, er, yeah," said Tru, blushing a bit and looking away. As well as her sessions with Dr Janine were going, Tru was still shy around boys she didn't know.

The boy seemed concerned that he had startled Tru. "Sorry," he said. "I'm Xander Harris. I'm friends with both of them. Kennedy too." He held out his hand.

Tru looked up and nodded. "I think I've seen you talking to them," she said, staring at his hand. "I'm Tru, Tara and Kennedy's, hopefully, sister to be." She slowly reached up and shook his hand, but only for a second.

Xander smiled. "I know," he said. "Ken told me you Faith and Missy were living here. This has just been my first chance to introduce myself. Nice to meet you."

"You too," said Tru, awkwardly. She found herself drawing a total blank as to anything else to say to him, and looked around the room.

Xander too seemed at a loss as to what to say. "Er, would you like to dance?" he finally asked, placing a hand on Tru's elbow.

Tru froze at the unexpected contact. She looked at Xander, trying to speak, but, her jaw just moved wordlessly. In her mind, she was flashing back to when Martin (She never even thought of him as her father any more) would grab her by the elbow and drag her into his room when she was in trouble and in for a spanking. Sweat broke out on her brow, and she started breathing heavily.

"No!" she screamed as she wrenched her arm away from him and ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xander looked blankly as Tru pulled her arm away and ran up the stairs. He looked over and saw Mr. Gordon and the Mrs. Gordons have a brief silent conference, then Mrs. Pierce-Gordon and Mrs. Fabray-Gordon followed her.

"It's ok, kids," announced Mr. Gordon. He popped the cd out of the player and replaced it. An upbeat tune came from the speakers. "Now, let's speed this up a bit!"

"What happened?" came a voice from behind Xander. He turned to see Kennedy looking concerned.

"I don't know!" Xander protested. "We were talking, and I asked her to dance, and she freaked out."

Kennedy nodded as her father came over. He had apparently heard what Xander had said. "Xander," he said, in a friendly voice. "Did you touch her all?"

"We shook hands when I introduced myself," he said. "And I touched her elbow when I asked her to dance. But I swear, that was all!"

Mr. Gordon put a gentle hand on Xanders shoulder. "I believe you, son," he said. "You've been friends with Kenny and Tara since first grade. I trust you. I assume you don't know all the details with the girls coming to live with us."

Xander shook his head. "No, Sir, just that there was trouble at home," he said. "I mean, there are rumors..."

Mr. Gordon nodded. "Kenny, Sweetie, I'm going to talk to your Mami. I figure Xander has questions." He looked into the boys eyes and smiled. "I think you should answer them. In general though, no details."

Kennedy nodded. "Ok, Daddy," she said. Mr. Gordon clasped Xanders shoulder, and kissed Kennedy on top of her head then went over to Mrs. Lopez-Gordon.

"The rumors are true, aren't they?" Xander asked Kennedy once Mr. Gordon was gone.

"Some of them, yeah," said Kennedy nodding, tears in her eyes. "Their father was a bastard. He hit all of them and Tru...God, it's so horrible!"

Xander nodded thoughtfully.

"Xander," said Kennedy. "I can see in your eyes that you like Tru. I think Daddy could too. That's probably why he gave me permission to tell you that. Tru is probably not ready to date anybody."

Xander nodded again. Kennedy was right. He liked Tru. Well, he was attracted to her, he really didn't know her. But, he felt...something, and wanted to get to know her better. But, her freak out a moment ago HAD unnerved him. He wasn't sure if he could pursue anything with a girl with that kind of baggage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upstairs, Tru cried as Brittany held her and Quinn stroked her back in a comforting manner. "God, Mama!" said Tru. "All he did was touch my elbow! WHY did I freak out like that? I was ok, well, kind of ok, shaking his hand!"

"Baby, it sounds like you weren't expecting him to touch your elbow," answered Brittany, running her fingers through Tru's hair. Tru nodded.

"Sweetie, you've been through a lot," added Quinn. "Sometimes, things just startle you. Remember yesterday, when Daddy yelled at Darla for sassing him?"

Tru nodded again. She trusted her Daddy (And yes, Mr. G WAS her Daddy now) with all her heart, but, she had still nearly wet herself when he'd raised his voice.

"Baby, you are doing great," said Brittany, hugging her more tightly. "But, Dr Janine said we have to expect things like this. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make everything right, but life doesn't work like that. Getting better takes time. But, Baby, you ARE getting better and you'll KEEP getting better."

Tru looked into Brittany's eyes, then looked over to Quinn. "Will I really, Mommy?" she asked.

Quinn wrapped her arms around both of them. "Yeah, Sweetie," she whispered. "I really believe you will."

The three of them sat there for a few minutes as Tru stopped crying. "Feeling better?" asked Brittany, lovingly.

Tru nodded. "A little," she said. "But, I don't think I'm up to a party. Is it ok if i just stay up here with Harper?"

Britt started to tell her yes, but, Quinn spoke before she could. "it's ok," she said. "But, you need to go downstairs and tell your sister goodnight and let your Daddy and Mami know you're ok."

Tru sighed a little, but nodded. "Thanks Mommy, thanks Mama," she said. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Baby," Britt and Quinn said together as all three stood and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After briefly talking to Bill and Santana, Tru stood before Tara and Willow, saying her goodnights. "I'm sorry," she told Tara.

Tara smiled and hugged her. "Sweetie, don't be," she said. "I wish you could stay, but, I understand." Willow nodded.

Tru gave Tara a slightly watery smile. "Happy Birthday," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," said Tara as Tru turned and headed towards the stairs. She was met there by Xander, who was holding a plate with a piece of birthday cake.

"Hey," he said. "Your Mom, the scary one, told me you weren't staying, but, I wanted to apologize and give you this peace offering." He held out the plate. "I hope we can be friends.

Tru looked down at the cake, tearing up again. She looked at Xander and all she saw in his eyes was concern, no ulterior motives. She gave him a smile and accepted the plate. "Of course we can," she said. Then, she looked more closely at the cake. "An end piece!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," said Xander, in a rather 'duh" tone of voice. "Who DOESN'T love an end piece?"

"You get more frosting!" they both said, then they laughed.

"Well,' said Xander, a touch awkwardly. "Good night. I'll see you at school."

Tru looked at him a moment, feeling much more comfortable. "I think I'll stay," she said. "Keep me company? As friends?"

Xander smiled at her. "It would be my privilege," he said as they walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Kennedy.

The rest of the evening went well. Tru found she and Xander had a bit in common, and he really was charming company in his awkwardness. He was one of those boys who didn't know how cute he really was. Later that night, after all four parents had insisted on actually tucking Tru in, she lay there in her bed, Harper lying on the floor next to the bed, snoring, thinking about her new friend.

 _New friend, and, maybe, someday when I'm ready, something more,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N2: Not really sure this is one of my better chapters, but, I wanted to post something. A certain reader reminded me recently they were waiting patiently, LOL. I WAS going to skip over Tara's birthday party, as I had no real plans for it, but I've always planned for Xander to become at least Tru's best friend, possibly more. and this felt like a good place to plant that seed. Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought.


	26. ATTENTION READERS

Dear Readers,

My apologies for how long it has been between updates for any of my stories. Things got a little crazier around here in general and THEN I wound up in the hospital with a really bad infection that nearly cost me at least part of my left foot. I just got out of the hospital after a week and two surgeries and am still looking at a month or two recovery time at least. Part of me is hoping that during the recovery, I'll at least have more time to write, but, frankly, in this moment, I just don't know if I have any inspiration, thanks to the stress, and I am unsure how long I can sit at my computer at a time. So, as I have said so many times before, my stories are not abandoned, or on an official hiatus, I just want everybody to know that, I have no idea when I will post in any of them. I know some of you are really enjoying some of them, and so am I, so, I'm sorry for this. As said, I'll try to keep some writing done, especially since writing has been a stress relief for me in the past.

Thanks in advance for your understanding,

Bill aka DaBillmann


End file.
